


【豆鹤】纹身

by JULIN



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 井河, 碧海天空, 豆鹤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULIN/pseuds/JULIN
Summary: 私设多如山AU（小dancer豆×纹身师鹤）年龄操作大概豆刚20，鹤已经22了的样子
Relationships: Mamehara Issei&Kono Junki, Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, Tsurubo Shion&Kinjo Sukai, 豆原一成&河野纯喜, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩, 鹤房汐恩&金城碧海
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有一点副cp（河野纯喜×井上港人）提及，不适请自行点叉避雷！
> 
> —遇上你，是我安稳岁月里的节外生枝—

豆原一成母胎单身了20年，但直到第一次见到鹤房汐恩的时候，他才明白那句话的含义，什么叫做“当爱情真正来临的时候，每个人都是退无可退，避无可避的”。

他能骗过所有人，可唯独骗不过自己。

说句实话的，他确实心动了。

尽管对方是个不折不扣的男人，而且还是个性格脾气果然如传闻中一般臭得要死，个人风格又一向我行我素的纹身师。

谁又能想到呢，一开始他也只是单纯地陪着朋友来店里纹身罢了，当然，预约了要纹身的人不是他豆原一成，而是他身边这位坐立不安的帅哥河野纯喜君。

“小豆啊，你说纹身到底痛不痛啊，我昨天上网查了好多资料还是没找到个标准答案……”

身旁的男人长着一张颇具前辈风范的英俊面孔，尽管多痣也遮掩不了其本身五官的帅气与优越的长相，如果忽略掉对方时不时因控制不了面部肌肉，无法做出正确反应的表情，豆原一成想大概纯喜君心里那位爱慕对象也不会找借口拒绝他了。

拒绝河野的人豆原略有耳闻，是附近大学的在读大学生，名字好像叫井上港人，因同为喜欢跳舞的人他多少也和对方在比赛活动中打过照面，印象里那位总是染着黑色的指甲油，面容乍一看好像很绮丽，可一旦跳起舞来身上的那股狂气是谁也无法比拟的。

真的是一位值得敬佩的好对手。

豆原曾对他如此评价。

至于井上和河野君是如何扯上交集的，豆原一成就不太了解了。

毕竟他每天的生活节奏总是单调的在舞蹈工作室和自己打工的地点两点一线奔波，除了每天在舞室拼命挥洒汗水练习以外，他都很少对其余的事分离出更多的关心。

连这次陪着初到东京一年多，为数不多认识的朋友河野君来纹身店的安排，都算是意外之中的事了。

豆原无可奈何的笑了笑，拉开了河野纯喜紧紧扒着他手臂的手，这个人，明明比自己更年长几岁却在这种事上意外的会害怕啊。

“这种事，无论怎么想肯定会痛的吧，不过是考验个人对疼痛的忍受程度了。”豆原的嘴角扬起一丝安慰的笑，说话的时候小小尖尖的上犬牙便会露出来，蓦然多了几分可爱的意味，“纯喜君要是害怕的话，不然我请你喝奶茶好了？我刚刚看到街角那里就有一家。”

果然一提到那个东西，河野的眼睛就马上变亮了，“好啊！那就这么说定了！等下次再约你出来见面时我一定要告白成功，到时候一定请回来！”他握拳下定决心。

没有人会跟奶茶过不去，奶茶狂热爱好者河野纯喜也不例外。

天大地大，奶茶最大，只不过现在于他而言，还要再加上个心心念念的港人。

这家不大不小的纹身店坐落在一个还算清净的街区，平日街上的人流量不算很多，离豆原现在待的Hiphop舞蹈工作室也不是特别远，步行的话只需20分钟左右。

刚进来坐下的时候，豆原一成对周边的一切都充满了浓浓的好奇心，他转动圆溜溜的大眼睛，四处打量着那些墙上估计是出自店主之手的作品，贴得密密麻麻满墙都是，那些由各式各样令他想象不到的图案组合出来，自有一种异常吸引人的魅力蕴含其中，皆充满着或许该称其为“艺术”的凌乱美感。

豆原此前单纯的人生里从未接触过这些，甚至一直以来都听从着父母的教导，作为乖巧、听话、懂礼貌的好孩子生活了十数年。直到他18岁高中毕业那年，他第一次鼓起勇气，主动向家人提议要离开他们的庇护而生活，独自一人从偏远的冈山县来到大都市闯荡。

既是为了追梦，也算是为了追寻一个属于他自己的答案吧。

来到东京以后的日子，豆原才真切感觉自己从前的见闻实在说不上广，反之绚丽多姿的城市让他在一个人的生活中成长了许多，改变了许多。

比如现在，纹身对他而言不再是“捣蛋孩子”们的专属标志，而是提升到了更高级的艺术作品的层面。

别看店面好像挺不起眼，令人意外的是，这家店的店主却在SNS上极具人气，是非常火的一位纹身师，所有想要他提供纹身服务的人都得乖乖排队预约，若是撞上高峰期，排上个一年半载都不算什么稀奇事儿。

可想而知，他是有多么的受人欢迎。

豆原坐在这里，终于是体会到了他会受欢迎的原因了，面对着如此美丽的艺术品，谁又能控制住自己想要将其刻画上身体的本能冲动呢？

他想，他好像开始对纹身有点着迷了。

说到底，豆原也不过还是个刚成年不久的年轻男孩子，对新鲜事物抱有想要亲自尝试的本能欲望还未消磨殆尽，谁都想趁着年轻追求刺激的享受，此前被迫压抑了十几年的豆原一成无外乎身属其中。

不知道那位能绘出这些纹案的纹身师本人，又会是什么一副模样。

豆原一成的内心隐隐充满了期待，一边跟河野纯喜聊着天纾解对方的紧张情绪，一边微微走着神，时不时张望向那道神秘的浮世绘门帘后方。

好在一向神经比较大条生来比较外向的河野纯喜君并没有发现豆原的这些小动作，依旧絮絮叨叨的跟他吐槽着自己被井上嫌弃“没有男子气概”的事儿。那件事似乎给河野本质幼小的心灵造成了极大的打击，熟悉他的人都知道，他可是拥有着six pack的猛男本男。

然而正是这样的猛男，竟然被一个平时私下里会去做美甲的男大学生嫌弃没-有-男-子-气-概！

当时听到这句话的河野纯喜，简直想当场变成河野纯冤本人，但他又不能当着街上其他人的面直接脱掉衣服给井上港人展示他的肌肉，那样的话，就算港人不嫌弃他，他大概也会被别人当成变态报警抓走的吧？

于是在经过了第一次告白被拒，再当了一段时间的纯悲君消沉完后，河野纯喜很快又振作了起来，收拾好情绪，不肯轻易放弃的他甚至想一出是一出，直到他成功预约上了这家店的纹身师。

是的，他想通过纹纹身的方式来向他的港人君变相表达自己是个具有男子气概的纯正猛男！

豆原一成无法对他这样的想法嗤之以鼻，因为有时候他也琢磨不透自己这位学霸哥哥的脑回路，就像对方曾经对自己说过，他最喜欢的饮料是咖喱一样。

但豆原一向不擅长拒绝人，所以当纯喜君找上他，硬拉上他，要他陪着一起来纹身店的时候，已经坐到店里的豆原愣是没成功想出一个能合理拒绝对方的理由。

不过确实，他今天正好有一个难得的空闲日，可以陪朋友出门逛逛。

等他们在店里坐了差不多有半个小时的样子，豆原把答应请河野的奶茶买了回来，很快的，他俩终于是听到里面的客人纹完出来的动静了。

此时的豆原竟有一种比河野还要紧张的情绪在心头间浮动，他下意识地捏住手里的塑料奶茶杯，稍显用力的程度使其表面有了凹陷的痕迹。

率先出来的是一位年轻漂亮的女孩子，打扮得十分时尚，她笑意盈盈撩开门帘，向里面的人道过谢然后说了再见，路过坐在外面的河野纯喜和豆原一成时也很有礼貌的打了招呼，旋即留下一个轻快靓丽的背影离开。

紧接着里面的人像是稍微收拾了一下东西之后才准备慢悠悠地出来迎客。

由远及近传来有人走出来的脚步声。

豆原一成先是看到一只白皙而略带肉感的手掀开帘子，然后露出了一颗烫了一头黄色乱发的脑袋，他目不转睛地盯着对方，有些无礼，但直到那双漂亮的称得上有些惊人的眼睛闯进豆原的视线，他与他四目相视的一瞬间。

砰砰——砰砰——

豆原错觉的认为自己的心跳声好像大得过分了，而不等他反应过来时，那双眼睛的主人在短暂的视线交汇过后，又冷漠地移开了去，连多余的目光停驻时间都不给，好像他只是一个完全无干的路人。

不过他确实不是那个预约要来纹身的人就是了，按小时收费的纹身师，人家不想浪费时间在他身上也无可厚非。

只是豆原为此也感到了一点局促和失落，他慌忙低下头，掩饰性地吸了一口杯中甜到发腻的奶茶。

果然还是太甜了啊，喝不下去……

他的脸上浮现出了一副略显苦恼的模样，微微蹙起的眉毛牵动着脸上那颗显眼的小黑痣上下动了动，单凭那颗痣的存在就总给人一种浑然天成的萌感。

另一边的鹤房汐恩注意到他的一连串小动作，瞥见那张几乎都有些皱在一起的脸，不知为何，心里总有种想笑出来的冲动。

那样太没礼貌了。

虽然他上扬的嘴角早已藏不住内心的真实情绪，将他出卖得一干二净。

察觉到对方即将要抬起头来，他便默不作声挪开了注意力，将手揣进裤兜里，作势漫不经心地问了一句，“你俩谁是预约了要纹身的人？”

闻言河野纯喜立马放下了手中的奶茶，还很是率真老实地举起手来，如同课堂上被老师点到名字的学生。

鹤房这才认真地看向了他，凝眸中多了些许审视的含义，长达半分钟的沉默过后，他终于嗤出鼻音，开口打破了这短暂的沉默，“哦，你确定要纹吗？”

河野纯喜来不及惊叹于对方居然能一眼看穿他在犹豫的“超能力”，下一秒鹤房就已双手插兜转过身去，好似一点情面不留要直接送客了。

眼见着鹤房准备踱回工作间，这下河野急了，连忙大步跨过去拽住他露在外面，肌肉线条也十分好看的小臂，意图挽留。

“不是，请等一下……”

不等刚起了个头的河野说完，鹤房的反应却像突然触了电。

“啊，我说你！别碰我——！！”

不仅眉毛拧得死紧，脸上过激一般的厌恶表情连带着甚是用力的挣脱动作都不加掩饰的骤然爆发出来，把一旁的河野纯喜震惊得下意识忘了自己要说什么，只剩下一脸的莫名其妙。

别说河野不知自己是不是做了什么罪不可赦的事，连一直坐在沙发上安静旁观的豆原亦不知道到底发生了什么。

天知道为什么鹤房汐恩会有这么大的反应！？

河野猛地一下被吼懵了，只好讪讪收回手，随后似求助地望向那边的豆原。豆原几乎很快反应过来站起身，靠近他笨手笨脚的哥哥身边。

“实在是不好意思，如果有什么冒犯您了的地方，我先替纯喜君道歉。我们不是有意而为之的，希望您能原谅他这一次。”

豆原的声音里仍含几分未完全褪去的少年感，一如他清爽无害的外表，有一种神奇的，能够令人很快心平气和下来的力量。

见到豆原突然靠过来，并拉着河野恭恭敬敬向他鞠躬道歉的模样，鹤房的眉头倒莫名松动了些许。其实他心底清楚问题的根源还是出在自己身上，这是他这么多年来改不掉的一个小毛病——不喜欢陌生人直接触碰自己。

因此，他在外从来不和别人握手，也尽可能的避免像是与人拥抱这样的肢体接触和交往，更别说什么要他主动接近人了，那简直是难如登天，他鹤房汐恩做不到，光是厌恶接触这一点就想都不用想。

可是这样的他，竟然还能成为一名纹身师，每天要为不可计数的陌生客人们服务。

连他自己有时都觉得非常不可思议，但是当他隔着手套接触到他们的皮肤时，那种使人极度厌恶的感觉同时也会相应的减去许多，他依然可以专心地在他们的皮肤上“创作”。

鹤房汐恩抿起嘴唇，闭上眼又倒呼吸了一口气后才冷静下来，说道：“嗯，算了，没事。”

豆原一成这才仰起身子，带着点仰视的角度近距离偷偷观察到身前的这个男人。

站直以后的他比自己约莫高了小半个头，身形四肢天生修长，脸也长得好，无论从豆原的角度看还是其他人的角度，那无疑是一副极为出挑的面容，不仅眉眼精致，而且轮廓分明。豆原特别喜欢那双眼睛，完美得像是从艺术名家笔下诞生的，微微上挑的上目线条显得既矜贵而又狡黠。

可惜里面的冷漠，无时无刻不在散发着一股不愿与人交往的，神秘疏离的气质。

难以言喻，豆原当时莫名就有这样一种感觉，他直觉这个人绝不会是不可融化的坚冰。

如果可以，他渴望看到这人真心笑起来时的模样，豆原猜他一定会是那种笑容也非常好看的类型。

**【TBC.】**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小dancer豆（20）×纹身师鹤（22）
> 
> 遇上你，是我安稳岁月里的节外生枝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc和一切私设bug都属于我

“你看吧小豆，我说他果然还是生气了。”

最后两人依然被鹤房变相赶了出来，理由居然是他不想接待不是真心想来纹身的客人，好像任何有可能中途反悔的人在他这里就是触犯了禁条的存在，在他的艺术领域中容不下任何亵渎。按照他的话来说，纹身应该是要与身体主人灵魂相契合的纯真存在，只有心甘情愿的接纳，没有一丝半点的杂质。

哪怕鹤房再三重复过自己没有生气，不会在意刚刚发生过的意外。

被拒之门外的河野纯喜再度回到了之前垂头丧气的状态，吸到嘴里的奶茶也失去了灵魂。豆原一成同他并肩走着，看到他这副样子只剩满心的无奈，他也不知道该说些什么才能安慰对方重新振作起来，但愿像这样暂时的陪伴能让对方稍微感到好受点。

“嗯，这也是没办法的事嘛。”豆原用没握住奶茶杯的那只手轻轻拍了拍河野的肩膀，希望他快点振作。

只有他自己知道，另一只手的手心里因为冰块和温度碰撞融化的关系，已然沁出了水珠粘得满手都是，窘迫的好像他今天一时兴起却不可告人的小秘密。

六月，正是适逢夏至雨，万物至繁时的季节，温度渐渐升高，豆原开始觉得就算像他这样挽起袖子套着薄款卫衣的穿法，终归是要因为不合适而做出改变了啊。

或许他骨子里是明白的，对自己来说什么样的才是最安稳的人生，又或许他确实该劝说自己，把一切都当做一场没经历过意外比较好。

虽然母胎solo至今的豆原极少体会到像那天一般的强烈悸动感，应该不是第一次，却是感觉最为强烈的一次，仿佛有什么答案快要呼之欲出，但他始终不愿让自己去面对。

快速换一件衣服是很容易做到的事，快速做到换一种心情则不一样了。

豆原控制不了自己的思绪总要像爬山虎一样胡乱地占据完心神，侵蚀过他埋藏在心底多年不愿启齿道出的阴暗裂缝，深入他从没和任何人交流过的秘密领地其中，大摇大摆的向自己招摇着存在感。

“豆原！练timing的时候要专心！”一声严厉的呵斥冷不丁地划破空气中的音乐声，被按下暂停键的同时，也将他从另一个世界的异端拉回了现实。

“你的节奏乱了，你自己难道不知道吗？”

那是他的指导老师WARNER在批评他。

豆原很快就意识到自己犯的错误有多严重了。WARNER老师身为前辈的严格是在舞蹈圈子里出了名的，吹毛求疵的程度快能赶上鸡蛋里挑骨头，而豆原在大家一齐练基本功的时间内走神，本就是他的不对。

他慌忙间停下了练习动作，俯身低头道歉的时候，豆大的汗珠随着动作幅度滴落在木制的深色地板上，留下一朵朵痕渍在弱不可见的反着光。

“是！非常抱歉老师，我会立马改正的，请再给我一次机会！”

这时老师已经走近了过来，站在离他一步之遥的地方。豆原此时此刻不敢轻易抬头与老师平视，却仍然可以听见冷漠低沉的说教声在他上方响起，一声声的重重落下，敲醒他可笑的懈怠。

“不要以为我说过‘你很有潜力’、‘做得不错啊’这样的话，就能随意对待基本功练习了。其他人也一样的，如果你们觉得自己已经跳得足够好，并且因此感到自满和厌倦了，想要迫不及待秀一手，向大家展示一下你那毫无是处的花架子的话——”说到这里，WARNER停顿了一下，环视了一圈舞蹈室里停下的一干人。

“每个人都是，你们大可不必花费那么多时间和金钱非要留在我这里。”

“豆原一成，你记住了吗？”说到最后，WARNER的语气相对平静了一些，他再次点到了豆原。

一直专心听着的豆原立即大声地回答道：“是！我记住了，谢谢老师！”

“好了，那么大家稍作休息，3分钟后重新开始。”

听到老师的声音又慢慢走远，豆原才敢直起身子，他悄悄呼出一口气，心里的沉重并没有因此而放下。

他在想什么？

他想了很多，比如那天进去的纹身店里墙上那些形状各异张扬个性的花纹，比如那天那杯喝到口里对素来喜欢生茶的他而言甜了太多的奶茶，比如那天第一次见到的惊艳不已的纹身师他还不知道名字……

距离上次见面已经过去了快一个星期，但他每天都忍不住会去回想那天所遭遇的一切，思索到最后，思绪好不容易飘远了些，最后依旧是回到了那个人身上。

豆原一成自嘲着，他说不定真是中邪了。

话说传闻中的纹身师们，在给别人纹上之前，不都是会把那些大大小小的图案先纹满自己全身的吗？

豆原本来还觉得有些奇怪，因为那位纹身师先生，身上好像意外的干净啊。

如果仅从那天对方穿了一件黑色的贴身背心和短袖衬衫的情况下来初步判断的话，是这样的。皮肤也是那种很让豆原羡慕的白，尽管店里的打光可能并不是很好。

总之等他回神的时候，他已经不由自主再次走到了那家纹身店附近。

距离门口越来越近，只剩几步之遥了，豆原却突然站住了脚，动摇了。

要直接过去吗？仔细想想，他似乎没有什么非见对方不可的理由吧？

想到这，豆原只好打消了那些鬼使神差下诞生的荒唐念头，转了个身想原路返回，然后就看见了那个自己无比想见的人。

刚溜出来买了奶茶，正打算踱回店里的鹤房汐恩在半路撞见豆原时也愣了半晌，下意识快速回忆了自己是否见过这张陌生又不陌生的脸，又看见了对方那条过于耀眼的橘裤子，他可算是把记忆对上了号。

两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼站在路上互看了彼此半天，最后还是鹤房先行反应过来，他装作若无其事咳了一声问出，“你在找我？”

话音落下，他细心地捕捉到，对方的耳尖因为他这一句简单直白而又一针见血的话倏地蹿红了。

不是吧……这家伙这么纯情的？

鹤房暗自咋舌，这个认知差点害得他被自己口水呛到。

这也算再一次证明了，鹤房也许真的具有可以一眼看穿对方真心的“超能力”，虽然他不知道对方为什么要害羞，难道他做过什么令人误会的举动吗？

顶在鹤房汐恩正愁摸不着头脑的目光中站得笔直的少年，还是那一身直接从舞室穿来没换过的黑T恤橙裤子的hiphop风格，令鹤房倍感意外的，对方竟然真就这样默默点了点头，直截了当承认了。

倒算是个男子汉。

这回鹤房没能憋住，直接当着豆原的面笑出了声。

豆原心里堵着疑惑，为什么这个人总会“读心术”？

结果一抬头，阳光正好迎面，逆着光和风，便有一张比余目里的光辉还要灿烂的笑脸直直闯入眼帘，不由分说撩动了心底最痒的那根弦，与胸腔碰撞合奏再度发出心动的声音。

这回豆原终于确信了，原来那天的感觉并不是他一时的错觉，他好像是真的，喜欢上了这个人——一见钟情。

于是心情大好的鹤房汐恩甚至大方的请他去店里坐坐避个暑，豆原晕晕乎乎的答应了，在他眼里，笑起来的纹身师先生整个人都像在发着光。

真的好好看。

豆原偷偷想着，他注意到对方手里拎着奶茶袋子，才算意识到他们之所以会以这种方式巧遇的原因，仅仅是因为他去买了杯奶茶。

豆原遂在心里暗自记下了“他喜欢喝奶茶”这一条。

纹身店里的老式空调呼呼吹着，机身的外壳有些泛黄了，但仍在尽职尽责地发挥着自己应有的作用，隔着玻璃门，店内店外确实是两重天般的温度和体感。豆原又一次坐到了这里，他小心翼翼地瞟着鹤房去为他接冰水的背影，悄悄考虑着，如果等下对方抛问题给他该怎么回答是好。

难不成，他真要撒谎说自己想纹身才找来吗？豆原左右为难。可是那样的话，不擅长说谎的自己肯定会被一下子看穿的吧。

鹤房今天穿得蛮宽松随意的，脚上趿着一双主要图凉快和省事儿的人字拖，裤子也换成了到膝盖附近的短裤。他倒完水回来，看到乖巧坐在沙发上的大男孩那副做着严谨且搞笑的嘻哈潮流五五分打扮，还有那双一看就很捂脚的高帮aj鞋。

他忍不住啧了一声，“我说，你不热的吗？”

“啊，没事的！我习惯了，不热的。”豆原急道。

真不热？明明头上都冒汗了……

鹤房心下觉得有些好笑的同时把水杯放到豆原面前，正好瞅见豆原一成刚刚明显僵了一瞬的身体，有些无奈，没想到这孩子看着话不多，其实比他想象中的还要敏感啊。

当然他并没有歧视的意思，只是他多少猜到了对方很有可能是来自乡下？

鹤房在东京定居的时间自认不算太久，只不过自从他高中辍学和家里人断绝关系以后，他就一直是独自一人游离在东京闯荡的状态，到现在快有五年多了吧。这些年他也算见识了许多人和事，若换做是五年前，他估计想都想不到自己竟能依靠一点天赋加运气，在这行里逐渐摸索出门路，到现在甚至还算挺成功的。

或许是曾经身为同路人的身同感受，鹤房没有选择戳破，却又特别坏心眼的想逗一逗这个看似木讷的孩子，想看看单纯的他会有什么样的有趣反应。

“是吗，但你总不可能真的只是上我这儿来讨杯水喝的吧？”鹤房也坐下了，吸了一口手里的饮料，将其咽下后说道。

“那个……”

豆原听懂了对方话里有话，虽然不是很敢直面他的眼睛，但又实在扯不出谎，只好假借着摸左手上的表带来掩饰那几分纠结不安的情绪。

见此，鹤房会心的笑笑没说话，气定神闲继续享受他的奶茶。

察觉到对方沉默了一会儿似乎有些急了，连不停折腾手表的动作都不足以掩盖他内心的混乱，鹤房才慢悠悠把手里的奶茶杯放到桌上，往后靠了靠坐直身子，定睛在对方那张乍一看只是阳光的普通大男孩，但是仔细看时还挺耐看的俊脸上。

他嗯了一声，兀自说着：“既然你不说，那我可就不客气了。首先，我猜你肯定不是来找我纹身的，你说是不是？”

豆原垂下头去，一上来就被猜透的他根本说不出话来反驳。

从鹤房的视角看去，正好能看到一张线条清晰，五官比例也十分顺眼好看的侧颜，还有他动作间隐隐露出的，长在脖子领口上方的黑色小痣。

鹤房没说话，安静地看着沉默了的豆原一成，然后见那突出的喉结颤动了下，微微滚了滚，随后终于放弃挣扎似的道出事实，“……是的。”

鹤房彼时正一手撑脸，光明正大的欣赏年轻小男生充满胶原蛋白的侧脸，一手捞过奶茶再吮一口，装模作样地沉吟。

“那就奇怪了，又不是来找我纹身的，难不成还能是大老远专门跑来，只为看我一眼——”

豆原一成听到鹤房脸不红心不跳说出这些话，复杂的心情又羞又急，下意识攥住自己腿上的裤子紧张地蹂躏着，就在他以为鹤房后面可能要直接拆穿自己那些暧昧心思时，却没猜到，对方的话头会一下子峰回路转，给了他当头一棒。

“我知道了！”鹤房突然兴奋地叫出声来，猛地把塑料杯子往桌上一搁，随后像是非常之笃定的继续道，“你肯定是我的粉丝吧！”

豆原懵了，不可思议地抬起头看向鹤房精致的脸，在确认他说了什么后也不好意思的以手握成拳抵住嘴唇，还是没忍住扑哧一声笑了出来。

“？”

鹤房非常奇怪地看了他一眼，不悦道，“你笑什么！”

对方马上便放下手原座端坐好了。

“对不起，对不起！”

豆原连说了两声抱歉，又快速整理好表情，心想，那干脆顺着对方的话继续演完好了，反正四舍五入，他暗恋他的心情，大概也与纹身师先生的狂热粉丝们差不多。这么一通自我安慰下来，那份被迫说谎的不自在感已平淡了几分。

反倒是自己一开始就直言说喜欢他，才会吓到对方吧？这样挺好，他也想再多了解他一些，多了解一分，说不定就能多靠近他一点。

豆原心里意外的有数了。

“对了，如果您不介意的话，我方便当面问一下您的真名吗？”

说到这里，豆原转过身来，亮晶晶的双目满怀希望地看着他，青涩与成熟兼容的那张脸上尽是诚恳的表情，“拜托了，我是真的很想知道！”

鹤房快要在那双过分热忱的超亮狗狗眼的注视中败下阵来。

他知道自己的优势之一是脸长得好，哪怕从小到大他都已经习惯到麻木了，别人或直白或偷看的打量视线，这是鹤房人生里头一遭的，难以逃过长成这样的眼睛成倍带来的杀伤力。

再仔细看看，这内眼角也太圆了吧，好犯规！

“我知道了！以后别和我说敬语了，听着别扭。告诉你也无妨，鹤房汐恩，我的名字。”为了掩饰面色与表情，鹤房选择别过头去。

——TSURUBO SHION。

豆原一成的口里念念有词，把这几个音默默的在心里拼了几遍，仿佛要把它们一个字一个字的刻在那儿。

“喂，发什么呆呢？”对方忽的出声又打断了豆原的心事。

豆原转头望去，对方已转过脸来，环着手臂睨他，说话间整个人都陷进了沙发靠背里，“我告诉了你我的，你总该也得给个回复才对吧？”

鹤房开始怀疑自己起初的判断了。

不知道这孩子到底是真的有点天然呆，还是只是比较纯朴而已。

而他没料到，接下来对方的回答倒是挺让人满意的。

这时轮到豆原一成了，他认认真真地抬起眸子，直直望进鹤房汐恩同样清澈温和的眼底，随后一字一句稍带停顿地念出了自己的名字，“豆原一成。我叫豆原一成。可以的话，我希望鹤房君能记住我的名字。”

面对着那双逐渐笑眯成了一条缝的眼睛，一向不喜欢被人要求这要求那的鹤房都破天荒地答应了。他只是突然间产生了这样一种想法，像拥有着这样笑容的豆原本人，或许打一开始就不该出现在他的纹身店里。

这样的他太干净太纯粹，以致于鹤房第一次认为，像纹身这种标榜个性的事物，统统不适合豆原这样的人。

若是他可以擅自用初恋来比喻，那么只要一直保持着原样不变，一切就已经是最初的，最纯洁美好的模样。

到了最后，豆原主动告辞，鹤房为了显示出自己的决心，甚至同意了他想加个LINE的请求。在送走豆原一成之前，鹤房汐恩还特意签了一张名片，把带着他大咧咧的“SHION”签名的名片送给了豆原。

不出鹤房汐恩的预料，他再次收获了自己“迷弟”回赠的超大份的笑脸一个。

鹤房不是没被自己的狂热粉丝线下“纠缠”过，他看人的直觉一向很准确，而这一回，他只清楚地知道，豆原对自己肯定没有恶意，但他给他的感觉，隐隐约约的，似乎有哪点和别人不一样。

这个时候的鹤房还没往那方面多想下去，仅仅是单纯的觉着：还不赖。

于是那一天之后的一连几天，鹤房在工作接单时的心情都很不错。

**【TBC.】**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小dancer豆（20）×纹身师鹤（22）
> 
> 遇上你，是我安稳岁月里的节外生枝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc和一切私设bug都属于我

回去以后，豆原照着名片上写明的Instagram账号搜索并关注上了鹤房汐恩，在看到他账号直逼百万的粉丝数后，他不免小小的惊讶了一番。

好厉害！这都快赶上一些小艺人的跟随者数量了吧！

豆原越发崇拜起鹤房了。

鹤房汐恩的SNS和他现实里给人的第一印象相差无几。

豆原一成看到他的姓名栏里简简单单的写着“SION”，连个人简介里都只填了“纹身师”寥寥几个字。再往下一划，便是鹤房之前发布的一些照片以及样图，那些绝大多数是给之前的客人们纹好纹身后的上身效果，客人们选择纹身的位置大不相同，甚至于有些风格都大相径庭。

豆原大概翻了翻，发现其中既有人选择纹上图案张扬风格鲜明的纹身，也会有人选择纹上颜色清新图样秀气的纹身，它们或大或小存在于每一个人的肌肤之上，不同却仿佛已经与身体的主人们完美得融为一体，再加上鹤房精心挑选过的拍摄角度，光是一张照片的程度，就已经能使人感受到那股与生俱来的，独一无二的艺术美感。

豆原一直觉得，那些纹身，与其说是一个纯粹的“标志”，不如说是一幅幅用心完成了的画作，而它们统一出自于他喜欢的那个人之手。

鹤房有时心情好了，也会在SNS上分享一些自己的生活随照，有食物有风景还有自拍，可能正是因为他时不时会选择出镜一次的那张脸，才会让他在如此短的时间内迅速崛起，超越一干同行建立聚集起自己一定的粉丝数量，并成功凭借优秀过硬的业务能力，达成了如今在纹身界独树一帜，在互联网上又鹤立鸡群得如同潮流标杆的效果，不停的吸引着一批又一批客源自愿前来。

鹤房最不缺的就是上门来找他纹身的客人。

但鹤房汐恩最近总觉得今年的夏天好像变得格外的漫长。尽管每一天，他都照旧过着自己普普通通的生活，享受着属于他自己的节奏，却还是有了这样的感觉，甚至连他自己也说不明白到底是为了什么。

也许要怪这鬼天气逐渐升温带来的错觉，也许是因为他在创作方面陷入了瓶颈。

虽然自己还有的是足以应付每日预约客量的“存货”，可是他仍然为此感到烦躁不已，以致于渐渐地，他早已为这些琐事将与豆原一成有关的事给抛到了脑后，不知不觉的，那天所发生的一切亦索性被他暂忘的一干二净。

直到某一天，他突发奇想的，更新了一条自己正在设计新的纹身图稿的instory。

那时他正坐在自己公寓的房间里，桌面上摊满了数不清多少张废弃的画稿和白色的纸张，从表面上看起来，他好像确实在精心设计着它们。然而实际上并非如此，鹤房汐恩这段时间以来是真的很苦恼，以前的他，鲜少会碰上像这样糟糕的状态，搞得他现在实在是不知道要怎样才能叫自己快速走出来，并调整好心理状态。

对于一部分纹身师来说，copy一张别人已经设计好的画稿很简单，要不就直接根据客人的选择和需求，简单粗暴的照搬个模板纹上完事，总之一切简化，所有的事情都会变得再简单不过。

可是固执反叛如鹤房汐恩，他一点都不想把自己与他们划为同类，反之，他是有着自己一贯坚持的人。

即便这听起来好像有点不可思议，但是同样的一张纹身稿，他是不会再用到第二个人身上第二遍的。简单来说，于鹤房而言每一张设计好的纹身稿都有仅只有一次被“赋予生命”的机会，因此，无论客人再怎么恳求他胁迫他，非常想要纹个同款，最终从他这儿得到的结果都是一模一样的。

要么纹个不同的，要么自己滚蛋。

他鹤房汐恩说不干的事就是不干，谁都逼不了他。

正是他一直以来坚持着的原则，每一个从他这里获得了新生纹身的客人，他们身上带走的痕迹，最终都会成为只属于他们自己的，最特别最有意义的存在。

这也是鹤房为什么会为自己灵感接近枯竭的现阶段而着急不已、抓心挠肝的原因。

他的粉丝太多太多，而且鹤房向来是记不住人的，同时他也习惯了每次一有什么新东西在上面发出去后，app不厌其烦的提醒他，刚刚有谁喜欢了他的照片，又有谁评论了他的照片。他很少刻意去翻阅下面的评论，其一，他没时间，其二，他懒，偶尔能看到一两条并且回复了的，都属于破天荒的例外了。

恰好就在他的那条instory发出后的10分钟内，他扔在一旁的手机屏幕突然亮了一下。而鹤房本人还靠在自己的转椅上无聊地发呆，正试图放空自己，余光瞥到手机弹了个什么消息通知，本来他无心去管，始作俑者却没有选择放弃，间隔没多久，刚暗下去的屏幕又亮了起来。

他长舒出一口气，终于是从椅背上起了身，上半身前倾长臂一伸，勉强拿起手机自己确认了一眼。在看到是自己的私人LINE里，有人发来了新消息的提示，他旋即手指一划点开了聊天页面。

然而，他给对方的备注里只打了“MAME”几个字。

即使这是很常见的读音，鹤房一下子愣是没记起来这货是谁？为什么他的私人号里会有这个人？他又是什么时候加的？

再往对话框里一看，果然，他干脆连聊天都没和对方聊过一句，空白的界面里干干净净，只有对方刚刚发来的两则message。鹤房本想直接手动删了这个人，直到他看清楚了“MAME”发的消息内容，然后被成功吸住了的注意力。

那个人先是很客气的打了声招呼，还称呼自己为“鹤房君”。

许是见鹤房短时间内没回复，那边等了半分钟左右，又主动发来了第二条：「不好意思我像这样突然找你说话，如果打扰到你的话我很抱歉…」

诶？看样子好像不是他乱加的人啊？

鹤房惊愕得顿住，但他目前还不想直接回复对方，他想再安静地看一会儿这个看似极有教养的“陌生人”想对他说些什么。

鹤房的那种直觉又来了，是一种说不出的感觉，好似冥冥中他认为对方有可能是知道些什么？

果不其然，对面的人在不停的打字，鹤房就这么不急不躁地盯着上方那个输入中的状态不停的暂停了又恢复，恢复了又暂停，最终停止了下来。

鹤房一下子屏住了呼吸。

那条新的message终于是发送了过来，鹤房急忙定睛一看——「希望你不要误会，我只是想问问鹤房君最近的状态怎么样呢？啊，是因为刚刚看到了你发的快拍所以才这么问的！」

这回鹤房汐恩坐不住了，整个人差点从椅子上弹起来。

这人是怎么知道自己的状态有问题的？况且他们要真认识的话，他怎么会记不住这号人的存在呢？

不等心存疑惑的鹤房努力扒开记忆库仔细回想，对面的人像是一下子打开了话匣子，一条接一条的message被接连送入他的眼中。

「在我看来，鹤房君的纹身是像艺术品一样的存在，这么说来，作为艺术家的鹤房君本身的灵感会进入一定的创作瓶颈期，那是再正常不过的事了。」

「我也不知道自己冒然说出这些话，会不会使你困扰，但我还是想对鹤房君说，请不要对自己抱有太大的压力哦。」

「该放松自己去玩的时候，就放心大胆的去吧，说不定鹤房君的灵感就这样来临了！」

最后的时候，对方还细心的附上了一个豆柴努力做着姿势，说着“加油！”的动态表情。

唔，好可爱的人。

鹤房对那个“MAME”如此评价。

思及此处，他也总算舍得点开输入键盘，先打了一条回过去——「谢谢你，我看到了。」

等发送完毕后，鹤房突然意识到，只发这样简短的句子似乎不太友好，遂点开了对话框又输入道：「我会听从你的建议，好好调整状态的。一起加油吧！！」

点击发送成功没多久，对方的回复很快便过来了。

「嗯嗯没事的，只要鹤房君没生气就好。」

「我还一直担心自己像这样无故揣测你的做法，会不会让你不开心来着…总之你没生气就行ww」

鹤房汐恩傻傻地盯着聊天框里两个人的对话，嘴角却不知何时微扬了起来，愉悦的笑意隔着屏幕已然溢出而不自知，指尖则快速的在键盘上飞跃着。

「放心放心，我怎么会生气呢，多谢你的关心啊。」随后鹤房顿了顿，也照模照样的学着对方，随便找了个小外星人的表情包发送过去。

没想到那个人同时也发了一张豆柴比心的表情过来，鹤房忍不住对比了一下，发现还是对方的表情包更为可爱一些。

两个人又你一句我一句的聊了一小会儿，直到“MAME”对他坦言说了一句自己有事不能再聊了，他们还算和谐的一次聊天才算是告终了。

放下手机的一瞬间，鹤房莫名感到有些怅然若失。很奇怪，他明明不记得这个人，这人却给了他一种格外熟悉的感觉。

所以……到底是谁来着？

鹤房连着作息颠倒瞎忙了好几天，说一点也不疲惫是假的，也不能怪他当下脑子里混混沌沌的实在是想不起来事儿。突如其来的空虚感来袭，他一个人在房间静坐了又一会，然后跟忽然想起什么似的，再度拿起手机，点开了那个他除了用来发布动态以外平时很少会看的Instagram。

既然他记不到人，那么他借助软件的力量搜一搜，帮他回忆一下总不算作弊的手段吧？

年轻有为的纹身师鹤房汐恩先生，不仅完全没有一点把别人给忘记了的愧疚感，反而为着自己偷摸的耍小聪明而窃喜不已。

果不其然，类似“MAME”这样的读音尽管是很常见，但是会直接用它当做自己账号的人却很少，再加上对方八成还是他认识的人，鹤房刚输入没几个字，下面跳出来的第一个推荐用户，就很符合自己查找要求的那个人。

mame_issei？LINE里的那个人就是他吗？

鹤房凝神看了一眼，好奇又迷惑的点进了这个账号的详情里。结果他就发现，这个人恰好也关注着他自己，鹤房不免有点沾沾自喜起来，这么看来他的影响力还是不错的？

这个叫mame的人第一眼看起来似乎只是个普通的迷弟，虽说简介里写了简简单单的“dancer”这一个单词，头像也是个让人看不清楚，不明其意的风景照。

等他手指往下一划窥见了几张有那人正脸的照片后，鹤房的记忆闸门才算是至及临终点一般，陡然冲开了层层阻碍，一切都在脑中变得明晰起来。

mame issei…MAME……MAMEHARA ISSEI？ ？

鹤房汐恩终于想起来了，那是他几个星期以前刚认识的人，是豆原！

照片里的豆原一成依旧是那副喜欢搞成上下五五分穿搭的老样子，只见他头上戴着一顶黑色的棒球帽，站在全身镜前，很幼稚的比了一个耶。即使是面无表情的模样，鹤房也从其中找出了些许令人熟悉的可爱感。

照片下方还写了几行配文，带了一大堆鹤房看不懂的tag，大概意思是说他又淘到了自己喜欢的古着，想要分享给大家看看。

下面有人评论了豆原，夸他眼光很不错来着，挑的衣服看起来很棒云云。

看到豆原居然还十分认真且正经的感谢了人家，鹤房咧嘴笑了，心道豆原一成这个人可真是表里如一的老实。鹤房总觉着豆原是那种，别人若是稍微给了一点善意，他大概会翻倍返还人家，对别人更好的类型。

也不知是该夸他善良单纯，还是该说他傻得天真了。

鹤房摇摇头，又耐着性子瞎翻了一通，直至快将豆原的整个号翻了个底朝天。

他发现，这小子果然是个脑子里只有跳舞的小舞痴，发的照片全是跟他自己爱好相关的：有什么参加了舞蹈大赛获了奖的合照，还有什么对着舞室镜子傻乎乎自拍的照片；要不然就是清一色的TikTok视频，也基本都是他自己录的翻跳或是原创编舞一类的小视频。

鹤房汐恩都不知道自己突然之间是从哪儿来的耐心，竟然一个不落全部一一点开看过，从一开始时不时的开怀大笑慢慢到后面的心生敬佩，他才意识到，那个看似单纯普通的豆原一成，却有着比谁都坚定明确的目标。他喜欢跳舞，那他就会为着这份热情而不断努力向上并且坚持下去。

他紧紧盯着视频里那个随着音乐节奏尽情舞动身体，释放洋溢着青春活力的大男孩，心底随之浮起了一层异样的情绪，如同涟漪，一圈一圈弥散开来，待他注意到了，再将他整个人套住并最终沉溺进去。连他自己都没反应过来，自己是什么时候按下了那个是否选择关注对方的选项。

他拿开手机，用双手捂住了脸，想要迅速迫使自己冷静下来。

但他仅仅是抹了一把脸，然后便坐直了身子，重新拿起被他扔在一旁半天的纸笔。

说了要一起加油！这次他一定要说到做到！

豆原之前一直在一家便利店里和人轮班打工，为了维持足够平时生活的开销，有空闲时间的话，他经常会去一位他认识的奶奶的拉面店里帮个忙什么的，时间久了，连奶奶都说：只要有小豆在的日子，店里的生意都会额外的好很多。

说得豆原自己也有些不好意思，心下觉得，那兴许是自己长了一张比较容易讨人喜欢的亲和脸的原因？

而且那位奶奶是位非常善良的人，再加上豆原自己确实有在尽心尽力帮忙，性格又元气开朗，时常把孙子不在身边的老人家哄得很是开心，最后他能拿到的报酬还是很可观的。

为了答谢奶奶的好意，豆原甚至会主动承担起一些本不该由他来做的事。

比如今天，他又一个人留到了店里打烊的时间点，直到把整个店的清洁工作完成了才肯离开。拉面店开在美食街附近，这一片都是相对比较繁华的商业区，豆原的打扫工作进行到了深夜，于是等他下班的时候，街上的人都已少了许多。

晚上刚下过一场雨，豆原穿着厚底的运动鞋踩过一块块潮湿的地砖，小心翼翼避开路上时不时会出现积水的小坑，迎面袭来的空气中夹带了几丝属于夜晚的凉意，热闹了一整天的城市终于入了夜，好不容易也有了一些寂静的迹象。

但寂静也可能只是停留在表面，在那些路两边的闪耀着吸引路人眼球的霓虹灯箱深处，真正的夜晚仿佛才刚刚开始。

豆原扯了下全黑的防风外套的领子，稍微裹紧身上的衣服，然后把手伸到口袋里缩了缩肩膀，忍不住开始加快脚步。

这条回宿舍的必经之路上，周围零散开着几家夜店和酒吧，豆原每次路过这里，总会被几个人拦住纠缠着问东问西，时常搞得他十分不知所措，很难招架对方，因此一路过这里，他都要低着头逼自己尽量走得快一些。

他也想要尽快在门禁前赶回到宿舍。

**【TBC.】**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小dancer豆（20）×纹身师鹤（22）
> 
> 遇上你，是我安稳岁月里的节外生枝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有碧海天空（金城碧海×中里空）cp提及，不适请自行避雷！  
> ooc属于我，但他们szd

纵然豆原一成对鹤房汐恩有意，但是他仍处于对其所知甚少，且不知该如何接近对方，从而展开追求攻势的阶段。

说到底，他还是过于害羞了。

如果这一切是场游戏，想必经验为零的豆原早已经卡死在这一关里许久了。兜兜转转几回完全找不到突破口，不太上手的游戏菜鸟总是笨手笨脚不知变通。

恋爱菜鸟同理。

明明好不容易要到了联系方式，却始终不敢主动发起聊天说上第一句话，他生怕会自找没趣打扰到工作之余的鹤房，可能要惹得对方厌恶自己。

豆原临阵怯场，后退一步，选择了转为关心对方SNS账号的动态。如他所愿，他过上了一段与sion粉丝差不多的平凡日常，每条快拍必看，每条更新必赞，说不定都比真正的粉丝们更积极起劲。

他也曾寄希望于视奸对方这件事上，虽说希望可能只有一点点，但如果自己多多评论多多互动，会不会有一天，他就能被鹤房翻牌注意到？

可惜冷漠现实带来的打击，往往没有想象中那么美好。

当起初自己内心按捺不住的激情，逐渐如潮水一般消散了褪去，豆原总算是意识到，像自己这样等同于飞蛾扑火的做法，只会被淹没在那些百万分之一里，可能性少到微乎其微。

他凭什么自认就会成为最特别的那一个呢？

情绪渐趋沮丧得快要宕入低潮之时，豆原猝不及防被鹤房互关了。

他不可置信的拿着手机很是激动的看了半天，还要时不时点开看一眼嘿嘿傻笑，反复确认着不是自己看错了。每每回想起来，都叫他几乎控制不住自己脸上偷跑出来的笑容，像是个得到了钟意的糖果嘉奖的孩子。

这是不是说明了，鹤房君不仅不讨厌他，甚至可能对他有那么一丁点的好感呢？

到目前为止，他取得的最大进步大抵如此。

他可以发誓，这期间他一直保持着安分守己的暗恋者身份，从没有过任何在现实生活中刻意跟踪鹤房的可疑行为。

至于会在今天的这种时间、这个地点，偶遇到鹤房汐恩，豆原本人都感到很不可思议，但这绝对是意外中的意外，纯属巧合的低概率事件。

谁能知道，他只不过是碰巧抬头看了眼前方的路，便撞见了那个有些眼熟的身影，从街边的一家酒吧走了出来，身上还架着一个豆原完全不认识的男人。

豆原一成脚下顿时一滞震惊地愣住，浑身僵硬得似是被钉在原地，双腿一瞬间变得能有千斤重，心情却又像乘着过山车行至最高点，于此刻的他而言，进也不是退也不是。

既不敢轻易迈开步子冲上前去惊扰他们，又无法出声故作轻松的和鹤房君打招呼，此时的他更不敢相信的是他自己的眼睛。

豆原从未见过这样的鹤房。

鹤房今日的打扮与往日相去甚远，他从来不知道，原来那个平日里穿着随意的鹤房君，也会像今天这样用发胶把刘海和发型精心梳上去固定好，也会穿上挺括的衬衫和帅气的外套，然后出入这种声色娱乐的场所，甚至于可以像现在这样，随便和一个陌生男人搂搂抱抱，看上去还很是亲密的样子。

豆原起先还只是借由记忆里的身形，皱眉勉强辨认出那似乎是鹤房，可当他彻底看清楚那张脸后，他满心慌乱之余只剩下一种想法。

他是不是应该选择躲起来？

显然，周围避无可避的环境无法为自己提供一个藏身之处。

因此他只能傻傻地杵在原地，任由全身的血液犹如瞬时回流，大脑里一片混乱的嗡嗡直响，而自己眼睁睁目睹着眼前的一幕，不知何时垂在两侧的手也变得冰凉不已，指尖在微微颤抖着。

豆原一成从头至尾都是单恋的那一方，他如今才猛然发现，他好像忽略了最为重要的一点：如果鹤房汐恩并不是单身，那自己又是个什么存在？

手里攥起了拳头，他的上齿紧紧地咬着下唇，泛白的手指和嘴唇，一时间，悔恨、不甘、自卑、惊怒……数种复杂的情绪全都交织在一起，随着四肢百骸深入骨髓汩汩涌动，手脚钻心的冷，最后又变成了一股想让他流下泪来的冲动。

豆原不愿再多注意一眼那边的情况，仿佛再多看一眼他的心都会滴血，一下一下剜着似地痛，呼吸也变得格外困难，他感觉自己整个胸膛涨满了酸涩的疼。

他只是恨自己，并没有权利去责怪鹤房是否有错。

也许只有自己，从一开始就是个一厢情愿的错误。

鹤房简直头疼到不行，因为摊上了金城碧海这个麻烦——失恋的醉鬼。

他真是搞不懂，不能喝就直说不能喝啊，还非得木着张扑克脸面无表情的把自己灌醉，难道这样能更有成就感吗？

他都快被金城碧海气死了。

受了情伤喝闷酒的结果就是，向来都比较能克制自己，从没当着他人的面醉过的金城，头一次醉得找不着北，晕晕乎乎之中产生了幻觉，醉眼朦胧看谁都像是因为生气而跟他提了分手的“前男友”中里空。

“sora——！sora——！”喝醉了的金城嘴里不停地念叨着中立空的名字，也分不出身边的人是谁，只顾一个劲扒着鹤房的脖子胡乱地蹭来蹭去，企图把自己整个人都变成八爪鱼好缠住对方不让他走，“你别走好不好，不要生我的气了……”

鹤房今天本来只是答应sky来酒吧小坐放松放松自己，顺便找找灵感，压根没想到sky喊他出来的目的，居然是因为对方出现了感情问题。

托金城碧海的福，鹤房汐恩现在一个头两个大，肺都快气炸了。

他刚刚用自己的手机好不容易打通了sora的电话，通知过家属最好赶紧过来把人带走，不然他就把人扔在gay吧里，随便被谁也好的其他人捡尸走，毕竟像sky这类型的总是很吃香，外面饥渴的人又那么多。

然后他才生拖硬拽着这个不知道吃啥长了一身腱子肉的醉鬼，从酒吧里颤颤巍巍地逃出来。

偏偏醉鬼本人还十分的没有自觉，依旧在他耳边吵个不停，他实在是受不了金城醉相意外差的百般纠缠了。

“吵死了， 你别乱叫了啊！”鹤房咬牙道。

他万分想堵住sky的嘴。

金城和鹤房一样高，因而他挂在鹤房身上时简直整个沉得不行，鹤房光是把他拖走就已经累得够呛，现在还要和一个神志不清的幼稚醉鬼站在马路边吹冷风，外面的空气一下子冲得他的酒劲好像也渐渐上来了。

他缩了缩脖子，内心烦躁得要死。

鬼知道这家伙还有喝醉了见人乱抱的毛病，况且他今天一天惹得麻烦事也够多的了，偏生这人还要使劲给他添乱。金城得不到“sora”的回应，正委屈的不行。即使鹤房推推嚷嚷，有些狼狈地躲避着他，不想他再进一步紧贴上来，都不能阻止他想继续纠缠的心。

金城刚被对方状似很凶地吼了一句，有些难过的瘪瘪嘴，连原本搂抱着鹤房撒娇的手都垂了下来。

鹤房终于能松口气。

然而，也不知道他是突然间抽的什么风，猛地用力拽住了鹤房又想去掏手机催促中里空快些过来接人的手，然后压着对方靠倒在店门边的墙上，俯身作势就要啃上鹤房的嘴唇。

“你他妈——”

鹤房汐恩闪躲不及，霎时被这突如其来的变故吓得脑子空白了，身体还没来得及跟上大脑做出反应之时，却有一个人影快速地扑上前来，恰是时候的帮他把发酒疯的金城碧海拉开。

可谓是救他于水火之中。

虽然他才伸出脚来，正想要不要一脚踹开sky这个家伙。

然而鹤房嘴里的一句“谢谢”还没来得说出口，待他看清了来人的长相，那一刻心里的受惊吓程度并没有亚于刚才险些要被好朋友占便宜，反而还有更胜一筹的趋势。

“麻、麻美…不是……”

“豆原！？”

周遭好像就此凝固了下来，鹤房的心脏短时间内连受刺激，难免过度的咚咚直跳，他一脸愕然地望着眼前的老熟人豆原一成，说话时才发现自己竟紧张得舌头都快打结了。

糟了，他还差点叫错了。

听到喜欢的人失口竟然喊出自己从没对他提及的昵称，原先只是一时冲动出手的豆原一成几乎是本能的马上冷静了。他站定回过头来，看了一眼倚靠在墙边瞪大了那双一如既往好看的眼睛，愣愣地看着自己的鹤房汐恩。

霓虹灯映射出的光芒漫不经心的打落在鹤房汐恩身上，斑斓闪烁，呼吸凝滞，他俩之间的气氛变得格外的微妙。

甚至有那么一个瞬间，豆原以为他就此找到了答案。

鹤房分明是看见了的，豆原一成刚刚冲过来的那一刻，凶狠得令他倍感陌生而惊惧不已的表情，借着近距离散下的微弱光线，他又发现对方的眼圈和鼻头周围都有些红红的，唯有唇色和脸色苍白得吓人，似乎状态不太稳定的样子，把鹤房吓了一跳。

两人双双对视上的几秒，豆原的心跳还是不争气的漏拍了。

但下一秒发生的事，却只能叫他不住的下坠。

好不容易隐有平复的心情再度跌入谷底。

金城喝得醉醺醺的，感官变得迟钝了许多，压根没察觉到后方会有人猝然钻出来拽开他，他措手不及跌坐在地上，摔了个七荤八素，疼得他嗷嗷直叫。

鹤房差不多算是全程目睹了金城碧海是如何四仰八叉的摔倒，不一会儿又自己可怜兮兮地坐起来，一个人在那边嘟嘟嚷嚷的喊痛，一副委屈小孩儿的模样，吸引了他的注意力。

“sora，我的屁股好痛……”

摔懵了的金城，下意识只想寻求中里空的安慰。

出于对朋友的关心，鹤房当时没顾上多想，好气又好笑地先越过豆原，弯下腰想去把人拉起来。

他很是无奈地哄了两句，“好好好，那你先起来好不好。”

金城顺势搭上了鹤房的手，抓着人不肯撒手了，一个劲儿撒娇打滚粘着人不放。

豆原怔怔看到鹤房从自己的身边擦肩而过，一步步走向了那个面生的男人。他的脸色难看到了极点，僵在那里显得尴尬而不安，局促得像个插不进去的陌生人，而且还是多管闲事的那种。

他一直以为，鹤房汐恩是讨厌与人有肢体接触的。

现在看来，一切都是他自作主张和自以为是罢了。

不该留在这里的人，是他。

被晾在一旁站了半天的豆原，错杂的心情久久无法平息，有一种羞耻的情绪慢慢席卷而来，略显颤抖的拳头捏紧复松开，惊觉自己手心里已覆了一层薄薄的冷汗。

豆原勉强压下心底浮上的阵阵酸楚，终于痛苦地做出了最艰难的决定。

“不好意思，打扰你们了是我的错，没什么事的话我先走一步……”

豆原无措的低着头，让人看不清他脸上的表情，但声音里仍是难以抑制的沙哑与慌乱。

鹤房那边好不容易把粘人精安抚好坐到旁边的花坛石砖上，结果没多久就听见帮了他的豆原来了这么一句，他很快反应过来，转身想喊住对方。

“等一下——”

豆原别过头，下意识想快步逃走，却没想到自己会被那个人追上来。

鹤房小跑了几步才追上人，等他俩各怀心事地抬头注视上彼此，鹤房这才发觉自己的手放在了豆原身上。

豆原一成给他感觉总是和别人不太一样，并且那是一种异常强烈的感觉，很奇怪，又很特别，但并不令他生厌。

至少碰到豆原的这一秒，鹤房汐恩想，他不讨厌触碰到他。

心头窜起一股无序的悸动，然后他看见对方的眼底同样盛满了不可思议的情绪，更显意外的是，他好像看见了豆原脸上若隐若现反着光的泪痕，那副模样，简直如同一只被主人抛弃了的宠物。

他……哭了？

当鹤房意识到这点的时候，手里握住对方手臂的力道明显出卖了自己，已经不允许他将这个人放开，容忍对方就此逃远。

“别走，你别走。”鹤房稳住心神，不知怎么的说出这句话，但他还是重复了两遍，以非常坚定的语气，像是他终于想明白了什么。

“……为什么？”豆原沉默了半天，最后面无表情地问出一句。

可是鹤房看到了，被自己拉住站在凉风之中的豆原貌似很可怜的耸了耸鼻尖，错开目光极力想要掩饰着什么的样子。

这个人的演技糟透了。

空荡荡的街上此时只有他们两个人，或许得怪夜色太过温柔，那眼角氤氲着的湿意太过醉人，年轻的大男孩睫毛扑簌簌的扇合着，勾得人心里直痒痒。到底为什么，鹤房给不出明确的回答，可能要归于醉意上头的他一个人寂寞了太久，才会如此刻这般焦急躁动得难耐，直觉应该要做点什么留下这个人。

而幸好，他确实做了点什么。

嘴唇上的温热来得太不真实，豆原一成睁大了圆亮亮的瞳孔，倒映出那个始作俑者，他实在无法相信自己现在正在经历的一切。

自己是在做梦吗？

不，是他的话，大概连这种梦都不敢做吧。

鹤房汐恩那张精致立体的脸一下子在眼前放大，直到挨近着对方的豆原似乎嗅到了几丝真真切切的酒气，熏得他头脑发胀，脚底都在发软。

果然是个呆子，该不会连这也是初吻吧？

这时鹤房笑了出来，微微眯起的眼睛溢出满意的弧度，干脆就此加深了这个意外之中的吻，伸出舌头撬开了对方因为惊讶略微张开松动的唇缝牙关，又带着不容置否的力道一手揽住豆原的腰，一手扶着对方的后脑勺，深入了进去，非逼着他与自己缠动，直至他们两个人的口腔里都充满了他单方面渡去的酒意。

豆原不懂接吻要闭眼要呼吸，全程被动的接受了鹤房这个突袭而至的吻，但他懵懵懂懂不敢喘气的状态显而易见取悦了鹤房，看他笑得这么开心，豆原的脸烫得惊人，更说不出话了。

“又不说话了。”鹤房笑够了，抿去些许笑意，定神凝视着面前青涩害羞的男孩，顿了顿才说道，“那我来猜猜看，这次是你要找的答案了吗？”

“你、你怎么知道的？”这回豆原肯开口了，他涨红了脸和脖子，眼睛瞪得圆圆的结巴道。

没有否定呢。

听到他的话，鹤房嘴角的坏笑便加深了几分，嘴边的那几颗小痣把那张脸衬得更显魅惑，“你管我怎么知道的。”

豆原咋舌，没料到鹤房会接着伸手，帮他揩去了嘴角一丝暧昧的水痕。

果然，坏心眼的鹤房如愿见到了对方有趣的小动作，他毫无作用地躲了一下鹤房的手指，鹤房却只是笑着看他。鹤房喝了不少酒，身体正发着烫，但豆原面上的温度一点也不输给他。

不等鹤房想再调戏豆原几句，他稍一侧目，然后就细心地发现了从远处奔来的中里空的身影，鹤房快速地放下手，无奈叹气往后退了一步，避开紧贴着豆原的身体，顺带垂首小声提醒了他，“是sky的男朋友，sora来了。”

那个时候，豆原看清了鹤房脸上的表情，真诚的，温柔的。

他愿意相信，眼神是不会骗人的。

**【TBC.】**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU（小dancer豆×纹身师鹤），年龄操作有  
> 一点副cp提及：金城碧海×中里空

好在sora总算是及时赶到了，二话不说接走了坐在花坛台阶上乖乖等他来的sky。

中里空扶起闹腾累了，有些昏昏欲睡的金城，但对方一旦触摸到他的手便紧抓住不愿松开了。

金城一边低声呢喃着“sora对不起”一边试图靠近他。

中里一脸讶异，面上浮起欲言又止的复杂神情，嘴唇翕张舌头僵住说不出话。那些他来时路上想了八百回的愤怒与责备，最终还是不忍心再当着sky的面，将那些话语说出口来。

只是不愿伤害到现在这个脆弱得宛如找不到家的孩子。

鹤房一直站在豆原身边围观，略带同情的目光悄然落在他俩身上，瞥见sora几度蹙起的眉头，又瞅了眼他怀里发懵的醉鬼，摸摸鼻梁，叹息一声。

尽管这回夹在他俩之间，他很难做人，鹤房也清楚的知道他们这一次闹得有多僵，他左思右想，仍是决定好心出言劝道：“我看sky这次挺伤心的。就凭我还真没见过他这副模样，多少能认定他是真心舍不得你。带他回去吧，至于分手的事……你们俩明天再好好聊聊？”

处于醉梦中意识不清醒的金城，潜意识里闻到属于真正的中里空的，安宁熟悉的气息，终于是肯安静下来了。仅仅握着中里空温暖干燥的手，脸贴脸靠在对方肩上，他便能露出那副安心放松的神情。

那是与从前的金城碧海截然不同的一面，连中里空都鲜少见到那个冷冰冰的sky会像现在这样主动服软向他撒娇，然后轻声吐出埋在心里的真心话。

相守总是比相爱更难，一路走来有多不容易，中里和金城在一起的日子不算短了，而这些，作为朋友的鹤房全都看在眼里。

sky自然是爱着sora的，sora估计也一样，不然也不会他的一个电话打过去，他就会很快出现在这里。比起遗憾的收场，鹤房更希望他的好朋友们能够和好。

中里低下头，默然看向对方的睡颜，似是沉思了几秒，随后点了头。

“……好，今天谢谢你了汐恩。我和碧海的事，我会好好考虑清楚再决定的。”

说完临走前，他的视线又移到了鹤房身旁的豆原一成上，那道友好微笑着的目光其中蕴含的内容，直让心思单纯的豆原读不懂。

他有些局促，不自在似的往鹤房身后躲了躲，却惹来鹤房不经意的发笑。

“别害羞，他们都是我的好朋友。”鹤房随口一说，而后伸出只手搭上自己的后颈，扭动脖子转了转。

刚刚搬了那么沉一个人，可把他累得够呛的。

豆原偷瞄一眼身披夜色站在那里同样撩人的鹤房汐恩，仍然小声地嘴硬着，“……才没有害羞。”

看清楚了鹤房汐恩白嫩而纤直的颈子，他只觉得好过分，心想世界上怎么会有脸和脖子都长得这么好看的人。

鹤房回过头来，目光如炬，凝眸看着身边稍矮他一些的人。大男孩一接收到他反馈回来的视线，立即不习惯的缩了回去，眼神闪烁，大眼睛里的光却比那些迷离幻彩的灯光还要来得耀目非凡，时时刻刻吸引着他，令人无比心动。

冷清的街道，沉静的夜幕，闪耀的虹灯，以及两颗逐渐尝试着一点点靠近的心。也许是酒意终于上涌，暧昧的意识与熏人的气息降低迟钝了人的一切感知反应，好让他愿意更加直白的遵从于内心深处传来的呼唤。

“好吧，那接下来，你送我回家？”鹤房沉声，低低的试着问出，然后试探性的向豆原走近一步。

他的心里铁定主意，如果这时候对方选择后退，哪怕是流露出一丝抗拒，他绝不会再勉强下去。说是一时起意也好，意乱情迷也罢，至少此时此刻他知道是眼前的这个人在搅动撩乱他的心。

哪怕他豆原一成再单纯，这时候也该明白了鹤房话里的意思；反之，如果这还听不懂，那他真的就是个笨蛋了吧。

果然，豆原一下便哽住气息，再对上鹤房那双一贯漂亮得惊人不容忽视的眼睛，表情呆呆傻傻，好像过了好半天才回神反应过来。

“好…没问题，我送你。”豆原咬唇纠结了小半天，圆溜溜的狗狗眼四处转动，视线飘忽不定，却意外的下定决心答应下来。

面对着鹤房君唐突的要求，他实在是无法忍心拒绝，尽管他清楚的知道，答应了这个要求以后，自己将会面临什么样的局面。不敢细想后果，但他同样放心不下喝过酒后的对方一个人回去。

“谢谢，那就拜托你啦豆原君。”鹤房汐恩蓦地笑了出来，笑眼盈盈，眉梢微挑，精致立体的脸上覆了一层酣然之下的薄红，而最后的话音上扬着，听起来心情愉悦得可以，像是非常满意豆原的回答。

他遂借机靠近了那个人一点，放心低头贴着豆原其实也很显宽平可靠的肩，脑袋埋在上面蹭了一蹭，对方微凉的皮肤似乎立马回应了他的举动，甚至能让他感觉到表面陡然变热起出的鸡皮疙瘩。

他嗤嗤的笑，为着豆原这副可爱死了的反应。

殊不知自己现在的样子像极了醉态百出的粘人大猫咪，要让平日里他的熟人们看到，那才叫大跌眼镜。

说出去谁敢信啊，这是平时那个拽的二五八万似的，还有接触洁癖的臭屁纹身师sion？

豆原的后背僵硬的挺直，慌乱中他只得不好意思地抬起手臂，环臂圈住鹤房高挑的身子，手指接触到鹤房那身花里胡哨的外套布料，而他脸红紧张得简直手足无措，不知道自己该看哪儿能摸哪儿。

折腾半天，他们终于是送走了另外两个电灯泡，鹤房也顺便成功拐到一只听话的豆柴，愿意跟着自己回家。

说不窃喜是假的，但年下的孩子就是这点好了，豆原很听话那是真的。鹤房汐恩感觉自己膨胀的私欲一时间得到了极大的满足，因为豆原一成对他的百依百顺。

回到鹤房那个不大不小的公寓时已至凌晨时分，这个点太晚，豆原也回不去宿舍了，留宿照顾鹤房自然成为必然的事。

鹤房先让他去洗澡，豆原战战兢兢去了，很快洗好完事。出来时穿的是对方特意找给他没穿过的新内裤，尺寸不是很合适，勒得他不太舒服，但他没好意思再启口说。

尽管鹤房汐恩的公寓不算小，浴室却只有一间，还安在卧室里，因而他一出来就能直直撞见对方横躺在自己的大床上没盖被子，扯出衬衫的下摆露着肚皮，一副昏昏欲睡的模样。

豆原蹑手蹑脚地走过去，小心翼翼弯腰靠近鹤房盯着他的睡颜，他在想要不要叫醒对方，不要没洗漱过就直接睡了。没想到这么动作的一瞬间，鹤房竟然睁开了好看的眼睛，毫不意外地回视着胆敢私自靠近过来的他，眼神清明得全然不像个喝醉的人。

“这么快就等不及了。”他调笑着说。

原本的好意被人误会成另一种意思，豆原那张刚洗干净澡更显清爽白净了几分的俊脸顿时爆红，他瞠目结舌的不知该如何解释，“那个、不是…我、我没有那个意思！对不起，我以为你睡着了，只是想问鹤房君要不要……”

哪知坏心眼的鹤房故意打断了他，故意歪曲他话的意思往其他的地方带。

“不用解释不用解释，我知道的。”噗的一声笑出声来，卧倒在床上的他伸了个懒腰，这才慢条斯理地撑起身体坐直了，豆原也匆忙起身后退。

起来的途中，鹤房无意间瞟见因为没有换洗的衣服，正穿着自己浴袍的豆原一成那大开的领口里，若隐若现袒露出一部分线条清晰且轮廓鲜明的肌肉，意外大饱眼福的他忍不住轻佻地吹了声口哨感叹，“可以啊你，没想到身材还不错啊。”

听到鹤房突如其来夸赞自己，虽说无厘头的举动更形同于调戏人的小流氓，但豆原觉得自己的面上烫烫的，还是有些不知所措。

调戏纯情小男生再看他的反应真的很好玩。老油条鹤房见好就收，又自觉的当着豆原的面脱掉上衣，裸着上半身站起来拐进浴室准备冲洗身体。

豆原小退几步间，目瞪口呆地看着对方毫无顾忌的脱衣服然后背过身去，同时终于露出来的那一大片纹身。

一切发生得太快，甚至于豆原根本来不及看清楚，鹤房就已经钻进去洗澡了，但他万分确定，自己刚才看见了什么。

那绝对是纹身吧！——原来鹤房君身上是有纹身的，只是藏在了他看不见的地方。

其实豆原也不明白他自己到底在瞎激动个什么劲。

明明纹身师会有纹身那是再正常不过的事，但只要放到鹤房汐恩这个人身上单独看，好像无论什么事都会变得特别不一样。可能因为那是他由衷佩服着重视着的人，亦是第一次能让他如此认真喜欢、想要正眼相待的人。

仅仅一门之隔的浴室里重新响起了水声，豆原的心情不受控制的蹦蹿起来，几乎压抑不住那些雀跃无比的小心思和满脑子飘飞的思绪。

他没敢直接坐到人家的床上，更不知道对方会把自己安置到哪里，只好踱步在鹤房的公寓里，偷偷摸摸四处打量着。

他只是好奇的没忍住想看看鹤房平时的生活状态如何，结果发现对方的住处收拾得简直跟自己想象中的差距甚远。虽然确实说不上十分干净整洁井然有序的那类型，房间里的私人用品和东西乱摆乱放，却也没凌乱到不堪入目的程度。

豆原到处转了转，鹤房汐恩的单身公寓里的确处处充满了独居男人的生活气息，厚重的藏青窗帘布与意外整洁的白色床铺形成对比，地面则铺上了一层柔软的羊毛地毯，走在上面一点声音都没有，豆原猜想可能是为了隔音吧；但在看到房间里的米色沙发上随意扔着几件鹤房汐恩的贴身衣物后，他依然拘谨得不行，不自在的眼神漫无目的想要乱瞟，偶然又望见窗边那张堆满了稿纸的书桌。

那愈发勾起了他浓浓的好奇心，于是他没能克制住内心的冲动，迈腿走了过去想看看，结果还没等他拿起来仔细端详，从后方的浴室里猝不及防传来了男人喊他的声音，“豆原——”

吓得他手里的动作一顿，迅速地收回手去。

“你帮我拿下扔在沙发上的睡衣行嘛？我刚刚好像忘记拿进来了。”鹤房打开了一条门缝冲他喊。

幸好他没伸出头来。豆原心虚的转过身来看向那边，应着声然后快步走向沙发边，可看了又看纠结半天也分辨不出睡衣是哪件，他很不好意思。

“那个……鹤房君的睡衣是哪一件啊？”他犹豫着开口问出。

“棕色的，毛茸茸的。”

豆原听得一愣一愣，觉着那个“鹤房先生”的形象好像又在自己的心里被打破了些。当他找到那套过于可爱的小熊睡衣并顺着门缝递进去时，鹤房亦伸出一只沾满了水珠的手臂接过，顺口道了声谢。

然而下一秒的门缝，却没有像豆原以为的一样，会就此直接关上，反而被敞得更大了些。伴随着水雾气扑面而来的，还有对方那身白皙得过分的肌肤，温度熏得鹤房整个身躯都泛着粉意，连带着直勾勾瞅着对方的豆原从耳根连到脖颈飞起可疑的绯红。

“啧，没看够呀？”

豆原惊讶于全裸的鹤房居然一点也不害羞向他大大方方的展示身体——尽管那只有半遮半掩的部分暴露出来，并不是全部。他很快低下了头去想要道歉表明态度，“对不起！”

而鹤房锐利中含笑的目光上上下下扫过对方后，才意有所指道，“你先去床上坐着吧，再等一会儿，我马上洗好了。”紧接着啪的一声合上浴室门。

鹤房说到做到，豆原还没来得及把床角的被子坐热乎呢，他就擦着半湿的头发出来了。

余光瞥见那个乖乖巧巧坐在床上等他的大男孩，手底下因为不安而搓皱了的床单，心下有了几分了然。

“你似乎很紧张？”鹤房这下不顾忌什么了，大咧咧地岔开腿坐到豆原旁边，隐约听见了对方一时间屏住呼吸的动静，感觉既无奈又好笑。

“没、没有的事……”豆原细声说道。

看吧，又否认了。

鹤房耸耸肩，突然间失了几分兴致，甚至还有点说不清道不明的小沮丧。但是没关系，果然急不来的事还是急不来，一步一步来吧。

“放心，我是不会逼你的，这种事我更倾向于你情我愿。”刚说完，他转头想了想，最后提议似的又道：“要不然你帮我吹个头发好了？这要求总不过分了吧，毕竟我都收留了你一晚上。”

虽然但是，也不知道是谁先导致的现在这样的局面，宿舍一到点就关门，无法通融，豆原今晚根本回不去了。

他对上他笑眯眯的弯月眼，心里的压力感于是如释重负，乖乖听从鹤房的指挥翻出了他早八百年没用过的吹风机，然后小心翼翼捻起湿发，靠在床边帮他一点点吹干。呼呼的声响不仅烘热了豆原一成的手，还有从指尖滑过的发丝，凉凉软软的触感很好摸。

气氛突然间好像变得有些尴尬了，因为两个人都选择默不作声，不约而同的保持着沉默，谁也琢磨不透另一个人的想法。

不知道过了多久，他才算吹干了鹤房汐恩略长的发，随后放下吹风机，正准备把东西放归原处。对方却忽然拉住了他的手腕，那力道大得不肯让他离开。

脱不开手的豆原愕然愣住。

鹤房却只是自下而上的抬着头，仿佛这有多郑重其事一般，无比认真地盯进豆原的眼睛，琥珀色的眼底似是簇着隐隐跳动的耀眼光芒。他的喉结滚了滚，低声说：“所以呢，告诉我吧，你的答案，我到底猜对了没有…我需要一句你的准话。”

愣愣回望着对方浅颜色的虹膜，豆原发现对方那棕褐与漆黑并存的瞳仁也一并晃动着，好似混着暖橘色的朦胧灯光，尽然微不可见，也足够深入心里，触动豆原克制已久的理智与情绪。他微微张了张口，心口的律动乱得不像话，变得不受控制，他呼吸紧窒，愣了小一会儿说不出话来，最后才找回了自己的声音。

“我……我喜欢鹤房君，一直以来都是。”

那竟然莫名其妙变哑了。好丢人。

耳根发着热。好在他终于将那句话说出口，并没有想象中的艰难，反倒是自己轻松了许多。

此前20年的人生里，豆原一成从没遇到过像这样令他棘手不已的情况，不知所措，更不知缘由。若说他靠的是一见钟情便认定自己喜欢上了鹤房汐恩这个人，可能都毫无可信度。

像绝大多数普通人一样生活，安安稳稳谈一场普通的恋爱，那对他而言可能还要来得更容易些。可偏偏谁叫他遇见了这人，这个让他逃都逃不了，也不想逃开的人。

果真是他最难招架不过的直球型选手，他就是天生来克他的吧。鹤房暗骂，心底却跟乐开了花似的，高兴得不行。

不过既然人家都肯大方承认了，自己还要纠结什么啊。

“这是你亲口说的，不准反悔。”确认过豆原一成的心意过后，鹤房汐恩笑了笑，干脆一不做二不休用力拽过对方倒在床上，吹风机被豆原失手牵连掉在驼色地毯上，发出一声无辜的闷响，而后鹤房及时地翻身压在他身上，“……起码今晚。”

豆原登时紧张得浑身僵硬，但鹤房已经不管不顾地亲了上去，这一次湿热的吻已然和之前那一次不同，还带着鹤房明显迫切了许多的啃咬。湿腻腻的口腔与唇齿交融，他们的呼吸全然揉碎混合在了一起，头脑发热，心脏狂跳，只剩下一味的索取，想要拼命证明自己的存在。

然而豆原这回，总算是知道要如何回应他了。他主动敞怀抱住鹤房汐恩，笨拙的尝试着用舌尖勾上鹤房的，接着激起对方过电般舒爽的战栗，柔软的触感使他欲罢不能，你来我往间的喘息逐渐加重，然后是更为猛烈的闯入和攻占。

随着气氛陡变升温，躺在床上的两个人很快纠缠在一起，豆原本就穿得松松垮垮的浴袍直接散开了，鹤房顺势将自己沾着凉意的手掌大胆贴上去，带着按捺不住的热情，悉数抚摸过身下这具青涩美好而年轻火热的肉体。

他撩拨的举动显得无比轻车驾熟，熟稔地掌握节奏的样子，一看就是经验人士。

豆原被动接受着一切，那是他从未接触过的新鲜感受，由鹤房引导带来的。他们的胸膛贴得更为严丝合缝，鹤房压住他发出低声的叹息，豆原却不免的在那之中分了神。

他尽量调整着呼吸的频率给予回应，配合对方，但胸口总是酸溜溜的，他下意识想着：不知道鹤房君在这张床上像这样对别人做过多少次呢……

**【TBC】**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在努力了在努力了，最近物料太多人就变懒了


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设多如山AU（小dancer豆×纹身师鹤），年龄操作大概豆刚20，鹤22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7k字长车，废话连篇流水账PWP

不一会儿，鹤房像是也察觉到豆原在分心，他极不满意的忿忿咬了下他的嘴唇。刺痛感瞬间拉回豆原的注意力，他躺在鹤房怀中小声地哼了哼，似有些委屈。

“好啊你，都这种时候了，居然还敢走神。”鹤房眯眼从他两边撑起身，又见到他皱着张小脸，用舌头去舔痛处的模样，眼里的笑意逐渐淡去，余下暧昧的深邃加剧几分。

“对不起……”豆原的眼神躲躲闪闪，眼帘也微垂着，一副乖顺且无所适从的反应。

鹤房汐恩叹气，目光落在对方的脸上，“我说你怎么回事，我又没怎么样，不要总是给我道歉好不好？随意点，可以嘛。”他握住豆原的下巴，指腹轻柔的在上面摩挲。

话音刚落，豆原垂下的眼睫顿时有了更多的反应，染上灯光色泽的睫毛末梢，几不可见地颤动了两下。他抬起亮晶晶的圆眸看向身上的男人，里面透着几分不解犹豫和占据大多数的乖巧，却悄然散去了先前的那些紧迫。

“我真的可以吗？”他问。

鹤房轻轻颔首，嗯哼算是作答。

哪知道豆原一成的回应才叫人始料未及，他突然一把扣住鹤房的后脖颈，猛的用力将其扯下，随即无所顾忌地张口吻上表情略显意外的男人。

他骤然间发力的猛劲，含住鹤房唇瓣时带着的迫切心情与深吮下去的利落果断，无一不表现出他终于肯解放出自己的决心。吸吮咬噬带来的啧啧水声在耳中荡动，亦荡漾了人身处其中的清醒心神。感官放大的同时，豆原帮着对方褪去衣服，衣料与身体接触摩擦着发出窸窸窣窣的声音，此时落到耳里都变得格外清晰和色情。

这大抵算得上是豆原一成第一个，敢于主动为鹤房汐恩献上的热吻。

明显青涩笨拙的吻技，偶然不小心磕到的牙，却比任何成熟套路的讨好都能令他倍加心动，诱惑着他，只欲与对方共同沉沦于这方脸红心跳的欲海之中，触不到底，看不见边，不知终点，不想停下。

冲动从不会妨碍他喜欢豆原一成对所有事的认真。

四肢交叠下的紊乱喘息，并没有教会清纯的男孩下一步该如何进行下去。对于情事他知之甚少，只能交托给本能作用罢了。

起先虽是鹤房一直在掌握主动权，可越到后面，节奏越被后来居上的豆原打乱。豆原一成一个反身压住鹤房汐恩，等鹤房反应过来后，自己已经在下面了。

鹤房无奈笑道：“你小子很会嘛……是不是和别人也这样子做过？”

其实对于那个答案，他自己的心里比谁都清楚不过——他一早笃定豆原一成绝对是个没谈过恋爱的小处男。

浴袍早已在方才的一场缠斗中失去了遮盖作用，取而代之暴露出的是对方光洁精实的上身，鹤房半含审视的视线从上面淡淡扫过。

说实话，他已经很久没找人做过了，而今天主动送上门来的豆原一成，无论从哪个方面看，显然都正对他的胃口。

虽然他还从没尝试像这种类型的。

豆原跪趴在鹤房身上，虽然脸红红的，但更多的则是心有不甘。他不满地咬住鹤房凸起的喉结，看到对方高傲的脸上微微皱眉，这才松开口嫉妒地说，“鹤房君才是吧。一副看起来就很熟练的样子，分明被你玩弄于手掌心的我是第一次。”

从那话里嗅出一股幼稚的酸味，鹤房忽然仰头爆笑，绷不住笑意一脸的乐不可支，眉眼飞扬，神采奕奕。

豆原满不乐意地盯住他看。

“哈哈哈哈原来你还计较这个——”他边笑着边揩了下泪花，“那我不妨全告诉你好了。一个成年男人有欲望，很正常的事对吧？我并不经常约，虽然把人带回公寓的事也做过，但我一直是做上面那个的。”

豆原懵懵呆呆地眨眼，似懂非懂。

“所以解释这么多，你懂我的意思了没。”

话已至此，暗示应该再明显不过。

可惜豆原的木头脑袋一下还转不过弯来。

不等对方继续动作，肆无忌惮的鹤房放开身手，重新将还在愣神的大男孩推回枕头上躺好，而后自己探出身去够床头抽屉里的安全套和润滑剂。

他应该没记错位置，尽管也不知道它们还有没有过期。

“算了，小屁孩就好好看着我来吧。”

鹤房汐恩岔开腿坐在豆原一成的腿上，轻佻露骨的眼神斜睨着他，接着把自己大胆彻底的脱干净。

那身毛茸茸的睡衣被鹤房随随便便踢到了床角，豆原则害羞得不敢看向他，即使他也为对方已然全裸的身体线条而着迷。暖橘色的光线衬得鹤房的肌肤愈发瓷白光滑，散发出稍碰即碎的脆弱感。

但很快他就领教了，哪有什么脆弱可言，外表看起来像精致洋娃娃的鹤房可一点也不弱。

“唔……”豆原咬着下唇里侧，情难自禁的溢出一声颤抖的闷哼，下身情不自禁绷紧着，似抗拒又似服从。

因为对方的手顺着他的腰肌下滑到他的重点部位，开始不轻不重的隔着内裤，搓揉起他腿间撑起的帐篷。

“对，就这样。舒服就要叫出来，这样我才能让你更舒服，知道了吗？”鹤房吞了吞唾沫，喉头发紧，却仍要耐心的一步步引导。

他长这么大，即使是没谈过恋爱的雏鸟，但由自己动手疏解欲望的事他干得也不少了，甚至近几回他都是靠着脑补鹤房君的脸才能释放出来。

然而这种事，他是绝对不敢当面告诉当事人的。 

到底是年轻人，勃起的速度很快，鹤房眼睁睁看着手里的那一包越鼓越大，于是他笑着帮男孩拽下薄薄的遮羞布料，由此将其偾张的欲望解放出来。

由着豆原的分身弹出来暴露在空气中的一瞬间，在开着灯的房间里，鹤房亦看清楚了那一根器物的样子，尺寸确实可观，他刚才隔着内裤就能摸出个大概了。连形状都很可爱，颜色也是淡淡的，透着尚显青涩的浅褐色。

豆原不太适应那样直接的审视，下意识地想并拢腿或是遮住自己的私密处。鹤房却一下子用手臂挡住他的举动，然后俯身低头，毫不犹豫地张嘴含住豆原自己都觉得不好意思碰的性器。

“别——”他倒抽了一口气，猝不及防的被男人突袭，直冲大脑皮层的陌生兴奋感让他的腿部肌肉绷得更紧，腿根也在隐隐发颤。温暖湿润的口腔让人欲罢不能，粘膜与软肉在唾液的润滑下变成了致命的毒药，火热的包裹吮吸，他一次就能上瘾，更无法抗拒和推开对方。

豆原拒绝不了，也放不开自己纵情享受。晶亮的汗珠顺着坚毅的额头淌下，他皱着浓黑的眉头，清纯的脸上布满难为情的情潮，充满紧绷感的蜜色身躯精瘦却壮实，只显得格外诱人。

男人抬眼瞄了一下男孩生涩的反应，见他还在努力隐忍欲克制住自己，便十分不满地活动起舌头，湿滑的舌尖灵活地舔上那个沁出粘液的小孔，又打着转儿舔过整个顶端，包裹住再轻轻吮吸，俨然不肯放过任何一丝缝隙的样子。

同为男性，鹤房当然知道哪里是对方的弱点。

见这招攻击果然很奏效，他偷着笑，虽然马上换来了对方更显急促无措的呼吸，但这还不够。直到他自作主张的，上手帮对方撸动起含不下的剩余部位，豆原的胸膛才开始大幅度地起伏起来。

第一次享受如此刺激而又贴心的“服务”，豆原根本憋不住自己的想要射精的欲望，鹤房显然也想不到他会这么快，那些浓稠的精液避之不及就被射进了嘴里。

他咳了两声。

出于本能的洁癖，鹤房汐恩皱了皱眉毛，被呛到的时候他心想，这小屁孩还真是胆子不小。

第一次有人敢这样对他。

只不过稍微有点意外的是，他不小心吞了大半精液后尝到的腥气，好像比想象中的还要少，那味道反倒有股……莫名其妙的甜腥？

还好，不至于让自己反呕生厌。

“你没事吧……”从短暂的高潮中回过神来的豆原立马意识到自己的错，他很是愧疚，忐忑不安地坐起身想帮鹤房拍拍后背。

不想鹤房却推开了他，甚至反口问他：“奇怪…你吃了什么东西，怎么这么甜？”

对方抬起头，红润的唇边隐隐约约沾了一点可疑的白色，豆原盯着他移不开眼。他听懂了鹤房的话，思绪稍作停顿，回想起来后的脸上旋即浮出尴尬的神色。

“啊？呃、抱歉……”他犹豫半天，最后选择低低切切的开口老实回答：“今天吃了拉面店婆婆留的水果和牛奶……”

鹤房不可思议地望着他的脸，恨不得把对方的表情尽收眼底。其实他也只是随口一问而已，真没想到豆原竟会老老实实回答自己。

“这么老实啊，嗯？”说完之后他干脆凑近了去，亲了亲对方薄薄的嘴唇， “那干脆给你尝尝好了，这可是你自己射的东西。”

鹤房好气又好笑，一边说着，一边兀自加深这个吻，柔软的舌头霸道地把口腔里混着津液的余精全数渡了过去，非强迫对方也张口咽下。豆原害羞地缩头唔了一声，倒是没有太大的反抗。

太荒唐了，自己尝自己精液的味道什么的……

直到他的口腔里也布满甜腥，鹤房的报复成功，最后心满意足地退出，顺便舔弄了下他的唇瓣，这才抽身拿起小瓶子挤出润滑液给自己做扩张。

“看好了，我是怎么做的。”他说。

豆原满目错愕地看着他，震惊无比。

难道自己又误会了吗？他一直以为鹤房的意思是，他绝对不会做下面那个的？

不过好像从一开始，豆原压根就没猜对鹤房神奇的脑回路。

他亲眼目睹鹤房面对着他往后躺下，随后张开长腿半支起身体，带着倒了满手的透明液体碰上那处神秘。一经触碰，从未被人开拓过的褶皱立即敏感地瑟缩了下。

豆原本能的喉咙发干，他望见鹤房的指尖透着莫名色气的微粉，指甲也修得圆润整洁，有晶润的水光包裹着表面，沾湿了那一圈褶皱。

而鹤房本人微仰着脖子努力调整呼吸，想要放松身体试着接纳自己。

这种事，他以前对其他人是做过不少，但对自己后面近乎自渎的行为却是实打实的第一次。更何况这种事，他就算再有经验也未必亲身实践过。

不过幸好，他不是豆原一成，如果真的放任一个什么都不懂的处男乱来，受伤的只会是他鹤房汐恩。

这么一想想，他心理平衡了。

他曲起纤长的手指，先是温柔地抚慰按摩过外部，然后才试探着深入一根，任由温热的肠肉好奇地包裹上来。

鹤房闭上眼睛，意图调动所有的注意力和感受。他努力回想着记忆，转动手指运用以往的技巧转移到自己身上，待后穴渐渐适应了外来的异物感，他才加入两根手指慢慢插入进去，模拟抽插的动作继续做着扩张。

对他而言实属新奇的尝试，倒是并不讨厌。手部加快的频率很快使得穴口咕啾作响，可见润滑液很好的发挥了作用。

这边鹤房估摸着快可以了，于是重新睁开双眼看向身前的人。没想到一睁开眼，就看到豆原竟然也跟着他一起，跪在他面前握着自己的分身自慰。

他突然的睁眼吓到了对方。豆原心虚得像是被人抓包做过什么坏事一样，惊得瞬间松手不敢再当着他的面有所动作。

状似慵懒地伸直腿，鹤房故意用小腿肚碰了碰对方结实的大腿，笑着说，“继续啊。刚刚不是挺好的，怎么不继续了。”

豆原咬着舌尖，尴尬簇红了耳尖，不敢说话。鹤房却不以为然的直起身，圈指用手掌重新摸上对方已足够硬挺涨红的下体，煞有其事的好心帮他上下撸动了两下，感受到源于手心里膨胀跳动的炙热。

“看着我自慰很爽吧。”鹤房上扬的眼尾里藏着促狭的笑意，对豆原偷偷亵渎他的行为不置可否，只是微微眯着眼缝挑逗对方。

男人唇边勾起的笑让豆原头晕目眩，也不知道是否是因为身下的快感首当其冲，胸口的心跳不管不顾地乱撞，只叫他愈发口干舌燥。

鹤房不急着等他回答自己，他已经先一步捡起方才随便扔在旁边的大号安全套，接着用嘴咬开锯齿包装，给对方立起的硬物细心戴好。

“你躺好了，我自己来吧。”鹤房吩咐道。

“是……”豆原这下不敢有反驳，乖乖躺回去了。

男人跟着骑上男孩的腰胯，扶稳那根蓄势待发的肉刃坐下。然而现实的考验远比他想象中的还要艰难，他错误的以为自己事前做的准备应该足够了，没想到真正进入时仍会不适应至此。

他到底是做惯了上位。他开始后悔了，这回可好了，便宜都叫豆原占走了。

刚进了个头，鹤房就痛得龇牙咧嘴，呼呼地喘着气。豆原看出他的痛苦，有些担忧地扶着他的腰安慰似地抚动，想替他分担。

“要不还是算了，鹤房君继续做擅长的上位吧。让我来？我能忍住痛的。”

“闭嘴享受吧你！少看不起我了！”未料对方闻言只是恶狠狠地怒瞪他一眼。豆原的好心起了反作用，更加激怒起他奇怪的好胜心。

一脸无辜的豆原被吼，只好闭口不言做回任由鹤房汐恩试验的工具人。

鹤房咬咬牙，出于不想第一次做这事就被豆原看扁的心，他调整好角度，试着让顶端反复插入再退出，放松穴口逐渐习惯了进出，然后才狠心一坐到底。

两个人不由地同步发出畅快的叹息。

“你也试着动一动吧，跟着我的节奏来。”鹤房哑着声音说道，话音虚弱了一些。

他骑在豆原腰上，缓缓的前后摆动起腰身，后穴持续吞吐着对方的炙热，又麻又痒的涨满感很难让他专心下来，一点不心烦气躁。

可是面对着眼前的床事新手，他又不得不教学到底，一步一步手把手教。

豆原果然听话地尝试着配合鹤房的动作，一下下向上挺腰，无师自通地顶入对方的极尽温软。他觉得那里像个漩涡，温暖包裹着他的全部，将他吸入其中，然后在绝顶的快感中迷失自我。

一开始的节奏还算正常，鹤房也还能适应，只是时间久了不免累得有些腰酸，得靠扶着豆原的胸膛，他才能撑起上身。后方一点点习惯了那一次次富有节奏的攻击，他似乎摸到了点如何能变得舒服的门路。

终于，鹤房忍不住地呻吟出声，哪知那几声叫喘刺激到了正处于探索阶段，对交合行为着迷上瘾的豆原。他红了眼睛，嘶吼着伸手捏住鹤房的盆骨，曲起膝盖为了方便发力，然后更加猛烈的对他发起进攻，快速地抽插，靠着蛮力顶弄对方。

鹤房忙不迭拔高了呻吟的音调，渐趋敏感的内壁被人开发出全新的快感获取来源，不容小觑的硬热更是反反复复碾压过内里的每一寸，撑平肠壁带起一阵阵细密的酥痒，快慰的电流感快让他抓狂。

“你…轻点……哈啊——”鹤房要受不了了，豆原发起狠来的力度太大，他怕第一次用后面接纳异物的自己会受伤。

这一次的豆原却没听他的话。豆原不知什么时候坐起身来，边继续身下的律动边下意识地靠近鹤房，鹤房只顾着忙声喘息，没注意到豆原的动作。

他微眯着眼，张嘴大口呼吸，像是被钉死在豆原身上。豆原的手臂横穿过他的腋下，之后稳稳搂住他的后背。鹤房眼神迷离地看着对方，不知道他是何意。

汗水打湿了他的刘海，几丝泛黄的头发垂落下来，遮住了鹤房汐恩泛红的眼角。豆原替他拨开汗湿的刘海，与鹤房呈四目相对。

“鹤房君，我做得还可以吗？”他眨了眨大眼睛，额头浸着薄汗，全心全意注视鹤房汐恩。

鹤房调动回注意力，把目光放到豆原脸上，看见他唇齿微张，偶然露出的舌尖轻轻一带舔过上翘的唇角，黑沉沉的眼瞳里藏着恰到好处的情欲和认真，但只是一动不动地看自己。清纯俊朗兼容的五官与身下的悍然攻势形成极为强烈的反差，无情的撞击令他失神，温声的询问滚烫心间，鹤房此时此刻几乎分不清，到底哪一个对方才是最真实的一面。

又是一个猝不及防的大力顶入，巨物疯狂的进出驰骋，占据填满了鹤房颤抖的甬道，他溢出难耐的嗯声，喘着粗气问豆原：“你、他妈……故意的？”

“没有哦。”豆原意外镇定的回答，眼神绞在鹤房绯红的面庞上，“鹤房君的里面又紧又热，我实在忍不了了。”

说完，他仰头去吻对方的下巴，因为那里有颗快要滴落下来的汗珠。

“你在说什么废话，也不看看你上的人是谁。”鹤房气哼哼地嗤道，他没抗拒对方，由着他放开手大胆实践。

豆原又如突发奇想般，继续舔吻着鹤房细白的脖颈，沿路吮出水渍和痕迹，用牙尖肆意咬弄他作为成熟男人标志的喉结，再一路亲到对方长在锁骨上窝附近的小痣。

他盯了很久了，觉得那很性感。

“是汐恩哥，我在上的人是汐恩哥……”眼见着豆原又吸吮出一个新红痕，双唇啵的一声松开，完了顺便咬上一口，心满意足的在鹤房白嫩的脖子上留下崭新的牙印。

那是他战利品的象征。

“臭小子……谁准你这么叫我的？”鹤房喘息着，拧起眉头瞪他一眼。

然而架不住脸皮薄的生理本性，他真实的反应，还是被比嘴更诚实的皮肤所表现出来。属实过于亲昵的称谓，他免不住地听红了脸，一股羞赧之意涌上头来，也冲红了他的耳朵。

“……不可以吗？”豆原的动作停在鹤房体内，抬眸看向对方，委屈的明知故问。

本来可以止痒的硬物陡然停了下来，鹤房汐恩只能不满地缩紧后穴，借势平息紊乱的呼吸。他别扭的想推开对方几厘米距离，结果仍是被不肯善罢甘休地捞得更近而已。

……行吧，他放弃了。

“？我也没说不可以吧。”

他根本不好意思去看豆原一成何其清澈无辜的眼睛，那会让他觉得有种莫名的罪恶感，感觉自己简直像在和未成年上床——尽管法律上成年的豆原并不是。

“嗯哼…汐恩哥，我想看着你的纹身做。可以吗？”他蹭了蹭鹤房光裸着的肩窝，有些湿漉漉的毛发紧贴着鹤房因为同样的运动而润了一层水雾的肌肤，扎扎的，痒痒的。

鹤房缩了缩肩膀，推开豆原的脑袋。

“我就知道你好奇这个。”鹤房没好气地说。

但他还是主动起身，送佛送到西，转了个方向背对着豆原。终于，那一大片几乎布满他整个背部的仙鹤纹身，才毫无保留的袒露在豆原眼前。

豆原头一次看清楚那些他好奇已久的图案长的什么模样，纤细有致的墨色线条十分流畅，上过色的地方早已随着时间流逝，完美沉入鹤房白皙细嫩的皮肉，与他本身的肌理融为一体。

鹤房大概有点习惯性的驼背，但并不会妨碍到他欣赏他总是异常惊人的美。他人长得高，比例也好，身上很匀称，没多少多余的肉，裸着对人的样子自然不会差到哪去。平肩窄腰，长腿翘臀，四肢修长，连该有的肌肉都长得刚刚好。

他看到他宽阔舒展的背肌上，灵动的勾勒出一只活灵活现的鹤形，张着翅膀伴着祥云直冲云霄；仙鹤的头部自然的晕染出朱红，印在鹤房的背上却更显刺目，优雅的仙鹤振翅飞翔时，抖落下几片黑白羽毛；光晕边缘被细心的染成了鲜明的金色小点，徘徊在鹤身周围，即使凝滞定格了，也终将伴随着它融入穹顶。

怎么说好呢……豆原现在难以描述这一刻的复杂心情。

以往那个非常排斥他人的鹤房汐恩，既然愿意大大方方地展现出背后的私有纹身给他看，那是不是意味着，他或多或少也被他认同了呢？

或许他不会是第一个看到的人，但他无比想做最后一个看到的人。

“这就看呆了，你还想不想做下去了？”他能感觉到后方过于炽热的专注目光，鹤房扭头朝后看去。

虽没有过多的不习惯，但也不耐烦起来，不满于这晾了他半天的行为。他今天有够累的了，只想快点做完了事，蒙头大睡一场恢复精神。

“很美。”豆原毫不吝啬地夸奖道，“真的很美。”

不等他回完头看清楚豆原的表情做出回复，他已经先一步贴近前去，温柔虔诚地亲吻着抚摸着那片纹身，好似对待易碎难觅的珍宝，抑或狂热的信教徒得到了回应的指引，他的举动同时带起鹤房更为酥麻难耐的刺激感受。

他忍不住身体前倾，跪在床上嘶出一口气，为着豆原不由分说的挺腰进入。他竟然不带一点解释就重新挤插进去，还好巧不巧擦过了他体内的前列腺点，鹤房差点丢人的叫出声来。

随着一下又一下持续猛烈的撞击，豆原一成掐着鹤房汐恩的半边臀肉向一旁掰开，指痕很快如他所愿的留在上面。

他耸动着腰不停发力，顺势俯在鹤房耳边低声说，“难不成汐恩哥今晚，还想急着睡觉吗？”

“？你——”

“我看啊，我们还远远没到说结束的时候吧。”豆原沙哑着嗓音笑道，“做好准备了没？”

回答他的，只有鹤房绝非意外被撞到重点处时发出的甜腻闷哼，他的腰软得隐隐发抖。如果此时能看见身后的豆原，他发誓再也不会说他是单纯的处男。

**【TBC】**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了很久的坑，应该快完结了

事实证明，豆原先前的恐吓果然不假。

事后，他被食髓知味到近乎失控的豆原弄得整个人都快要散架了似的，先是腰软得抬不起来不说，四肢更是提不起力。他的嗓子基本已经喊哑了，身上的汗渍反反复复干透了几轮，浑身都是滑腻腻的。

听到豆原喊他起来清理，鹤房却依旧躺尸在床上迷迷糊糊半阖着眼帘，一动不想动地装死。

身下的床单因为他俩的彻夜疯狂的蹂躏折磨得脏乱不堪，到了不换洗就不能躺人睡觉的地步。

这场久违的干柴烈火的遭遇，像是把他们同时浸泡在了酣畅淋漓的大酒缸里放肆打滚，不懂节制的人只会醉得摸不着北，沦为纵欲过度的性上瘾患者。而此时，他的全身亦如同裹挟着棉花，在吸入了足量的咸涩汗液过后，逐渐变成沉重生锈的机械部件，无法再正常的运转。

拜豆原一成所赐，鹤房汐恩一连缴械投降了好几波，他不得不软声求饶，才得以让豆原渐渐冷静下来罢休。

差点没给这小兔崽子做晕过去，想想都觉得丢人。

鹤房在心里暗自给豆原记下了这笔账，反正迟早要他还回来的！

豆原实在没辙，那些装满了精液的保险套用完以后可以顺手扔掉，很方便。但他现在面临的主要是，得换下床单再清洗身体，没有鹤房汐恩的配合，豆原一成一个人很难办。

他叹了声气，只好先扶起说什么也不肯动身的鹤房，半搂着对方下床，再把昏昏欲睡的某个人背进浴室——还有些沉。浴缸里有他预先放好的热水，他小心翼翼地搀扶对方从他背上下来，然后半抱着他坐进去靠好。

“汐恩哥、汐恩哥？醒醒！”豆原轻轻拍着他的脸，想要问清楚鹤房平时将干净的床单放在了哪儿。

鹤房这时缓缓抬起一只眼皮，半眯着眼呆呆看了他老半天，反应迟钝到不行。豆原不放弃，再问了一遍，鹤房这才扯出抹不知其意的慵懒笑容，歪着脑袋把半个身子也躺到水里。

“卧室衣柜…最下层……”

懒声说话间，他伸手拨开弯腰贴近过来的豆原，自己调整姿势缩进水里。途中的手臂不小心打在水面上，有水花溅了出来淋了豆原满脸。

豆原抹了把脸，也不跟他置气，乖乖摸着鼻子去翻找新床单铺上。

结果等他折过头，回来发现鹤房已经闭起眼睛，半张脸歪还倒在浴缸里咕嘟咕嘟吐着气泡，一副睡死过去的模样。豆原吓了一大跳，顾不上检查别的地方，忙跑过去把人第一时间给捞起来。

“你没事吧！？”

他有些慌神了，搞不清楚现在是什么个状况，明明他就走开这么一小会儿功夫？

但鹤房一直死死地闭着眼，始终不肯做声回答他。情急之下，豆原手足无措得以为他真出了事，下意识去按压鹤房汐恩的人中，对方还是死活没有反应。豆原又去探他的鼻息，依稀感受到对方的呼吸也奇怪的静止了，脉搏却依然跳动平稳，心脏都仍是活蹦乱跳的状态。

……怎么回事？

他顿时愣住，他的头还靠在鹤房湿润润的胸前，可以清晰地听到心跳声，跳动的频率不知不觉间好像变快了些。疑惑的豆原仰头看向对方，彼时刚好撞进鹤房微垂的目光在直勾勾盯着自己。

他一声不吭睁开了那双一贯漂亮有神的眼睛，眼角堆起几丝笑纹。豆原一怔，恍若当头挨了一棒马上明白过来什么。他埋怨似地捶了下鹤房微热的胸膛，却舍不得用力。

“汐恩哥！骗我很好玩吗！”

鹤房汐恩的嘴角憋不住的上扬，带着洋洋得意的窃喜，笑弯了月牙眼哄他，“就是因为喜欢你，才会故意逗你啊。不要生气嘛，对不起呀。”并双手合十祈求原谅。

见豆原仍然不是很想领情的样子，鹤房又只好伸出手去，轻轻刮蹭了下他圆圆肉肉的鼻头，“所以别生气啦，再说了，我以前可是游泳队的人，闭气对我不算什么。相信我，我保证不会再有下一次了，好不好？”

话说成了这样，豆原也不好多说什么，只是耳朵不免有些发烫，在听到了鹤房那句不加掩饰的“喜欢你”后。

终于并肩躺到一张床上。

在彼此客气的互道过晚安后，累极了的鹤房慢慢睡去，只有豆原睡不着。

这是他第一次和喜欢的人睡在一起，尽管他们早已坦诚相见过，但他按耐不住那颗作乱的心。若是换做不久以前的他，根本不敢幻想这样的事能发生在平平无奇的自己头上。

暗恋的对象刚好也喜欢他。

事情发展到现在，全都已经远超乎一开始的可控范围了，他们谁都不知道，今后的下一步会是如何。但起码现在，他是快乐的，他的念念不忘，终于有了回响。

世上难道还能有比这还要令人开心的事吗？

至少现在的豆原一成暂时想象不出来。对他来说，拥有鹤房汐恩，可能就是等于他拥有了全世界。

——晚安。

身体侧卧枕在自己的胳膊上，他定睛细细瞧着被窝的另一端，那个处于熟睡中的男人，难得一见的乖顺刘海趴在他光洁的额前，他能和他脸对脸，还能听见刘海的主人吐出浅浅的呼吸声。

豆原咧嘴，脸上浮现出两个可爱的小涡，甜甜睡去。

翌日，食物的香味将鹤房从清晨的浅眠状态中勾醒。

他揉着惺忪的睡眼，只穿着一条睡裤光脚踩下地，动作缓慢地走到卧房外。等揉完眼后，他的视线稍微清晰了一点，环视过屋里一圈，看到个顺着窗外的光站在料理台前的背影，不知在忙活什么。

他顿了一顿，卡壳的大脑才突然回忆起昨夜精彩纷呈的过程经历，并暗啐自己果真是精虫上脑、色欲熏心，把人好好一个小男孩说睡就睡了，他甚至都没问过人家有没有成年。

虽然更亏的人好像是他自己。

但鹤房汐恩不后悔，一点也不。

“你在做什么？”

背后突兀的男声明显吓到了那个系着围裙略显违和的大男孩，他手忙脚乱地放下手里的调料，快速转过身来，意图用自己挡身遮住后面的情形。

“没什么！”豆原眨了眨那双不容忽视的圆眼睛，飘忽的眼神透出几分不自然的尴尬。

这人走路怎么没声音的啊……他暗暗吐槽着。

鹤房不在意的嗯了一声，抓着后脑勺睡乱的黄毛，光裸精实的上身靠近他，伸长了脖子想要看清楚情况，“好香！你到底做了什么好吃的？”

嗯哼，故意遮遮掩掩，怎么看怎么可疑。

豆原微红着脸去推搡他，还不好意思面对自己昨晚在对方身上留下的种种罪行证据，“等一下行不？等下汐恩哥就知道了，你先去穿衣服洗漱吧！”

满身的红痕掐印，不知道的人，估计要以为鹤房汐恩该不是在外边跟人打过一架。

鹤房笑，还很是配合地走进盥洗室。

他光是用脚指头想想，就知道豆原肯定又在害羞了。神神秘秘的，也不知道是在搞什么名堂。

那他保留期待好了。

他很快又晃了回来，洗完脸刷完牙剃好胡子，换好了一身干净的衣服安静坐到餐桌前。豆原见他出来，也脱掉了围裙，才肯端着他捣鼓了一早上的成品，扭扭捏捏地放到比他年长些的鹤房汐恩面前，只等他正式给出评价。

“你做的？”鹤房见怪不怪，淡定地挑挑眉，审视着眼前的白色餐盘，不置可否——形状同样切得扭扭捏捏，摆盘也不大精致好看的三明治。

“是……”豆原的声音小小的，微不可闻，像是为此感到拿不出手的惶恐不安。

他固然心虚，不过也在内心隐约期待着鹤房的反应。

虽然他可以鼓足勇气离开家乡，断开父母从小到大的照顾，但就目前的实际情况而言，豆原靠自己学会的独自生活技能仍屈指可数。在此之前，他都习惯了妈妈的悉心照料，更不用说像今天这样，笨手笨脚也要试图做出一份像模像样的早餐递给他的心上人。

“辛苦你了，那我就先开动啦。”

鹤房这次倒是没急着嘲笑他，专注于捻指拿起盘子里那一团，姑且可以说是“三明治”的早餐。里面涂着沙拉酱的面包片夹肉蛋，中间混了几片切碎的菜叶，还用心地撒上调味用的黑胡椒粉。他在豆原紧张又忐忑的目光中，大胆张嘴咬下第一口，鼓起腮帮子慢吞吞地咀嚼着。

“怎么样？”豆原小声问他。

他表现得越着急，鹤房就越不想急着给出答案。他继续慢条斯理的咀嚼动作，而后抬起手边的咖啡浅啜一口，“如果我说不怎么样的话…你会不会伤心。”

“不会！但我会继续努力，改良做得更好的。”

餐桌上趴着只昨夜迷路的豆柴，听到他的第一句话时尾巴一瞬间塌了下去，却仍睁着圆溜溜的狗狗眼注视前方，黑亮瞳孔里盛有的光芒未消，正好倒映出捡走他的人一脸的坏笑。

“我逗你玩的。其实做得还行。”坐在他对面的男人改口说。

豆柴听完，毛茸茸的尾巴果然重新恢复了活力，往前凑着身，继续开心地摇起尾来，“真的吗？不是为了骗我才这么说的吧！”

要不是隔着桌子，鹤房够不着他，不然他肯定要狠狠捏一下这只笨小狗的鼻子，或者对准他的脑门儿来个爆栗。

看来是他逗他太多回了，才导致他这么不相信他的话？

“傻瓜，我骗你干什么。”鹤房干脆拿起盘里被他咬过一口的食物，站起来毫不在意般地塞进对面豆原的嘴里，“你不信我是不是？那好，你自己来尝尝看，就知道好不好吃了。”

豆原唔声唔气地张大了嘴，哼哼唧唧得不知所措，只能上手接住鹤房汐恩用暴力塞过来的三明治，自己也试着咬下一口，品尝起味道。

“我说的没错吧。”鹤房踹着手，面对面瞧见对方锁紧的眉头，一度皱起复又松开，动着腮帮子咽下嘴里的最后一口，脸上丰富的表情一连的转换，看起来可笑又好玩。

对面的笨小狗于是听话的点点头，鹤房呷了几口唇边的咖啡，开始不慌不忙地吃起盘中剩下的第二块三明治。

即使没有过多的交流，这大概是他这段时间以来，起得最开心的一个早晨。往日最是无聊的单身公寓里，忽然之间多了另一个人存在的气息。电子钟上的数字悄然流逝，今天的阳光看起来也格外惬意。

收洗完餐具，他的时间剩下不多了。豆原忙擦干手，回过头去穿起他昨天的外套，打算出发赶往工作室报道。

他坐在玄关处的台阶，低头系鞋带，没特意打理的头发短短的，戳在额头中间。一向随心所欲惯了的鹤房汐恩则懒洋洋斜靠在柜门边，居高临下看着他环身洋溢着青春活力的身影。

啧，这么一看的话，明明就是个还没长大的小孩啊。

迟来的愧疚心与负罪感，令鹤房的心情瞬时变得复杂起来。

他不会，真的睡错了未成年吧？早知道他起码该问问他成人没有，这下难办了……

“我说，你今年几岁了？”最终还是扛不过心里施加的压力，他忍不住将问题抛出了口。

“今年啊，已经 20 了吧……为什么突然想起来问这个？”豆原迟疑道，转过他圆圆的脑袋从下往上仰视鹤房。

这下放心了，他不用坐牢了。

“那就好。没什么，就突然想起来问问而已。”

豆原一成听不出个所以然，只好回过头去继续和他的鞋带做斗争。等他穿好了两只，站直身朝背后的鹤房汐恩道别，刚打算开门出去，下一秒便被身后的男人拽住了手臂。

“我们一成君，是不是还忘了点什么。”

豆原无措的结巴道：“忘了什、什么？”

没想到这一拽，他再一次对上了鹤房逐渐逼近的脸。意识到他要做什么，豆原的面上刷地一热，不习惯得想要朝后一缩拉开距离，却反被不高兴的对方扶住脑后，欺身而上压在门板。

回答他的，只有鹤房汐恩骤袭而至的浅吻，没有过多的深入，仅仅是单纯的唇瓣相抵和热息靠拢，温柔且缱绻，闭眼即深情。喝过的咖啡香气悄然在两方温软的唇间四溢，带着男人惯有的霸道肆意横行，他用力含住男孩薄薄的嘴唇，反复咬弄吸吮，故意使其充血涨红变得异常惹眼。

直至这个由鹤房汐恩引导的告别一吻终了，豆原一成才害羞地睁开双眼，半懂不懂的纯情眸光颤巍巍望进鹤房逐渐晦暗的瞳孔深处。

鹤房咬紧后槽牙，破口低骂了几句。

豆原只勉强听清他说的一句，“……我就不该亲你。”

“？？？”

可怜豆原还一脸的茫然，不明白自己做错了什么，眼睛不由自主的向下看去，直至瞥见对方不知何时再度顶起的某处，最终惨遭老脸一红的鹤房二话不说把他赶了出去。

仅有一墙之隔，豆原站在鹤房的公寓门外愣了半天。早晨的习习清风拂面吹过，他后知后觉的，脸庞和脖子彻底烧红了。

俗话说得好，一回生，二回熟。

当一个感情空窗期遇上另一个莽撞的情窦初开，顺理成章的，鹤房很快便与豆原确认关系正式在一起了。美名其曰为了方便谈恋爱，鹤房命令豆原搬出宿舍和他住到了一起，反正他也不可能收他房租，还能多个照顾自己的人，岂不美哉。

——鹤房汐恩和他新的恋爱对象同居了！

最先知道这件事的人，还是鹤房汐恩那边最亲近的朋友——金城碧海，还有他已经和好了的男朋友中里空。

鹤房倒是大大方方的，一上来就把自己的新男友豆原介绍给了他们，留下他俩面面相觑，消化事实，分别在对方的眼里看见一张不可思议的脸。

金城扶了扶架在他高鼻梁上的银丝眼镜，又看了眼豆原脸上稚气未消的婴儿肥，随后选择问出实话，“失礼了，其实我比较想知道……豆原君，成人了吗？”

“睡都睡过了，你说他成年没有。”鹤房汐恩不以为然，翘着二郎腿一把搂过身旁的人。

可怜见的豆原看了看身边没个正经样的鹤房，无言以对，在心里叹息一声作罢，迎面看向早对他好奇不已的两个热心人。不知这是他第几次回答这个问题了。

“不好意思，我 20 岁了。”豆原朝着他们礼貌性的微笑，略略颔首示意。

不得不靠向鹤房怀里坐，他有些活动不便。

“你好啊，豆原君。你就是上次我去接碧海哥时，遇到的那个人吧？晚上虽然黑，但我应该是没记错的。”中里主动凑上前来认识他，顺便介绍完一通他们三个人的关系，以免豆原仍存心结产生误解。

豆原望着他诚然热切的目光，心底感激于中里空善解人意的友好态度。

“实在对不起，我那天不小心喝醉认错了人，才会那样子的。要不是 sora 跟我说，我都不记得自己做过什么了。”金城颇有些尴尬地摸摸脖子，眸光微垂解释道。

豆原摇摇头，表示责任不在他。要不是有那一晚的误会，恐怕他们的进展也不会如此迅速，连跳好几步到了那一步。要是这么说起来，他反而才要感谢他才是。

“你在想什么，该不会还在回味那天晚上吧。”

谁能料到，鹤房汐恩这个男人就没安过好心，一门心思钻去了如何调戏豆原一成这件事上了，一天天的专门以欺负他取乐。

“……汐恩哥！”豆原耳垂迅速一红，企图推开他挨近的脑袋。

大白天就敢说这种事，豆原一成没见过谁会像鹤房汐恩这样的。当然，他确实只近距离见过鹤房一个人这样。

鹤房见好就收，嬉笑胡闹似地亲了一口在他软乎乎的脸颊肉上，“好了，我不逗你了，回去再说行嘛。”

最后咬重的几个字，不出意外的换来了豆原气呼呼的朝他一瞪。眼睁睁目睹完他俩在大庭广众之下旁若无人调情的全程，金城和中里两个人简直大跌眼镜。

他们没认错人吧？

这还是那个最讨厌和别人接触的鹤房汐恩？

要么是他吃错了药，要么是他俩吃错了药；否则见识过他以前换人的频率，他们就没见过哪一个是能像豆原这样，即使上过床后，还能同样和汐恩整日黏黏糊糊在一起都不嫌腻的。

金城啧啧称奇，直叹果然还是得靠一物降一物。

虽然他知道，那个嘴上说着宁愿单身一辈子的鹤房汐恩，早晚都得栽在某个人身上，倒也是真没想到，这个人会出现得如此之快。或许这位豆原君，是真的有什么不同于他人的魅力之处吧，否则照这位的臭脾气，被他从床上踹走的人，没有十个少说也得有三个四个了。

不过说起来，这回挺让人意外的地方，不仅是鹤房突然之间改变的口味，还有他愿意主动向朋友介绍自己正在交往中的事。由此可见，这一回的鹤房汐恩，应该是摆明了态度要认真对待豆原一成了吧。

恋爱这回事，轮到谁都挺好的。金城碧海由衷替自己的朋友感到高兴。

而那边的中里空，已经拉着豆原一成聊东聊西起来了。从豆原以前的高中问到现在他待的舞蹈工作室，再提起他喜欢平常做的事以及喜欢去的地方。面对中里的追问，豆原回答他的语气一直很好，看得出确实是个谦虚有教养的好孩子。

而金城的话相对比较少，于是只能选择静静旁听，时不时才会插进去和他们聊几句。

反观身为豆原一成正牌男友的鹤房汐恩，直接一副放弃交流的模样，自顾自地刷着他的手机，玩得不亦乐乎。

金城暗中观察了他们的相处模式许久，尽然有着许多好奇，却始终无法得出正确的结论。他还挺想知道一件事的，只是碍于面子，不太好直接问出口……

他就是纯粹的好奇而已，不知道这次给人的感觉如此不同的豆原，看样子，应该还是个喜欢运动喜欢跳舞的健气男生。既没有过于纤细的身形，更没有过多白嫩的皮肤，英气爽朗的外表，比之他从前在鹤房身边见识过的那些人，怎么看都不像是鹤房会一眼心动喜欢上的那一类型。

到底是多年的老朋友培养出的默契，本来只打算专心于手机屏幕的鹤房，似是察觉到了对面的金城犹疑个不停，暗中打量的举动，他百无聊赖地掀起眼皮，正好抓到金城偷偷盯着他和豆原看的诡异眼神。他满肚子问号，点开联系人列表，直接敲过去一行字问他——

「你看什么？」

接收到消息，对面金城的手机震动了一下，他低头拿出来看去，立即回复道，「没看什么。」

「？」鹤房信他才有鬼。

「……好吧，我看了。」金城放弃抵抗，坦白说。

鹤房不耐烦起来，「有事快说。」

「没，我就是好奇你跟豆原……谁在上面？」

鹤房无语，发过去一个斜眼看人的表情，并回，「你没事好奇这个干啥？」

「对不起哈哈…但你这次，是来真的？」

「嗯。感觉对了，试一试也无妨。」他在对话框里打着字，不自觉地偏头朝身边的豆原看去。

豆原和中里还在说着话，一张眯眼浅笑起来的好看侧脸正好对着鹤房。他的唇边勾起了一丝笑意，注视的目光流露出罕见的温柔，而后才把注意力重新放回到手打键盘上，「他很喜欢我来着，我感受到了，想认真一次。」

金城捕捉到他前后的小动作，一切已了然于胸，除了祝福其他的他不必多说。

就很奇怪，明明两个面对面坐着的人，有什么事不能直接交流，还非得用手机打字，看起来就鬼鬼祟祟。鹤房也知道这个场景或许会有些怪异，思索片刻，他决定一次性把话敞开得了，省得 sky 这家伙，以后再成天好奇这些事。

「哦，对了，我忘了说。我一直让着他，所以他在上面。」

不愧是鹤房汐恩，语出惊人的能力无人能比。

坐在他对面的金城碧海瞟了一眼手机上弹出的话，惊得一口水噎住差点全喷出来。

**【TBC】**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章比较短小，先发出来，结局还得再斟酌一下  
> 一点点肉渣

在一起的第一年，他们的感情还算稳定。

虽说情侣一进展到同居，生活总少不了各种磨合和大小摩擦。更何况是按了快进键的他们。

比如豆原有时因为忙于练习和打工，常常会忘记洗自己汗津津的 T 恤和袜子，每次都要靠鹤房提醒他或是亲自帮他扔进洗衣机；而鹤房去店里的时间基本上也是随心所欲，有时甚至能自己一个人待在家里废寝忘食的画稿画上一整天，等着豆原下班给他打包吃的回来。

长期职业压力的缘故让鹤房常常会有暴躁易怒的时期，这个时期就连最亲近他的豆原都没能幸免，难免要被躁郁的子弹扫射波及到。

好在豆原经历过几次以后渐渐有了经验，学会拿捏住这种时候他应该怎么做才能令对方快速消火；凶人的次数多了，鹤房同样意识到自己的错误，他不该将负面的情绪发泄在无辜的豆原身上。

好歹他比他年长些吧，总让年纪小的弟弟包容他算是个什么事。即使豆原是他男朋友，豆原也没有义务必须忍受他这些无端的怒火，成为他免费的撒气桶。

后来在刚吵过架的冷战期间，鹤房很快便会想通，主动改变态度先向豆原服软道歉。

豆原一成到底是年轻气盛，看得出来，他在外鲜少受过这些委屈——除了在鹤房汐恩这里。

为什么这么说？大概是因为，鹤房发现他貌似不太会跟人吵架。

每次鹤房莫名其妙凶了他或是吼了他几句，他都是那副委屈得不行的模样，只有极少数的情况下才会回嘴。

印象里最深的一次，他们俩还在街上就大声争吵起来，然后豆原眼眶湿润地转身跑了。鹤房正在气头上，就懒得追上去，他累死了，打算直接回家睡觉。他以为豆原也会像上次一样，等气消了便会乖乖回来，默不作声地爬上床，重新从背后抱着他。

莫名其妙的吵架，第二天又莫名其妙的和好。他们之间好像陷入了某种不可言说的默契，一种反复的循环当中。

结果正是那一次，鹤房汐恩躺在床上独自失眠到凌晨，却没能等到豆原一成拿钥匙开门回来的声音。

太安静了，安静到有些吓人。

自从豆原搬进他的公寓同住以来，他很少会有如此独守空床的时候——除非豆原去外地参加比赛。他仿佛患上了一种病，病名为“豆原一成依赖症”。

鹤房一脚蹬开他怎么盖都嫌不舒服的被子，而后狂抓一把自己本就乱成鸟窝状的头发，他坐在床上，闷闷不乐地拿起床头的手机瞅时间。

已经过了 2:30，一成还没有回来……

没记错的话，今天还有兼职要去的吧。

不对劲，这很不对劲。

和内心的纠结做了一番斗争，鹤房哪还管得了脸面不脸面的事，一边赶紧下床换外套穿鞋，一边急着猛打豆原的号码冲出门去。

但电话那边始终都是关机状态，鹤房汐恩的肚子里憋了一堆火，气成了一点就炸的炸药桶；仅存的理智又在告诉他，他必须冷静下来好好想想，搬出宿舍以后的豆原一成在东京相当于无家可归，他不回公寓还能去哪儿？

记得那个时候恰好是冬天，晚上降温得厉害，路灯稀稀拉拉的亮着，目所不能及的阴影地带空旷无人，好像能把一切漫无目的的人吞噬。鹤房根本不知道，本来就怕黑的豆原会赌气躲在什么地方不肯见他。

鹤房第一时间想到的是豆原的好朋友河野纯喜，他翻了半天手机通讯录，好不容易才找出对方的联系方式，一上来就问他：一成在不在他那儿？

河野从睡梦中惊醒，迷迷糊糊地爬起来捞黑暗中不停发亮振动的手机，头脑迟缓的反应还没跟上鹤房连珠炮似的着急语速，他着实愣了好一会儿。

“唔……怎么回事，你们又吵架了吗？”

“这个不重要，我只问你，他在不在你那边？”

“小豆？他不在我这里呀。”河野纯喜生怕吵醒睡在他身边的井上港人，只好蹑手蹑脚的从床上爬下来，躲到阳台外面，悄悄关上门和鹤房通电话细说，“他还没回去吗？”

“没有！电话也打不通，我现在已经在外面找了。”鹤房汐恩用力捏紧了手机，外壳被他的手指握到发烫，他一路小跑，照原路返回，努力回忆所有发生过的细节，又四处张望周围有没有熟悉的身影出现。

他越想越后悔，半夜找不着恋人的焦急与懊恼此时一股脑地冲上来，担心和愧疚报复般地坠在他胸口突突狂跳。冬日凛冽的寒风刮过脸颊蹭得生疼，头脑也被吹到发胀，唯一剩下的一点盼望是：希望豆原一成千万不要出什么事才好。

电话那头的河野感受到他的心情，只得劝说鹤房先冷静下来，再仔细回想他们平时去过的地点，并安慰他说，就算遇到危险，小豆还是有起码的自保能力的。

都这个时候了，鹤房哪还听得进去他的话，选择性的左耳朵进右耳朵出，他急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，头头乱转，找不着头绪。随便敷衍一通后，鹤房汐恩干脆把河野纯喜的电话给挂掉了。反正他也帮不上什么忙，只能靠他自己。

偶尔在路上见到一两个人，他都要上前去向他们打听：有没有在附近见到过一个 20 岁出头，跟他差不多高，穿浅色羊羔绒外套的黑发男生。

路人纷纷回答说没见过。

鹤房道过谢，继续寻找下一个目标。一个人穿梭在街道中专心地奔跑着，任由刺骨的冷风钻进来带起他大衣的衣角。

他找遍了回来时路经的几个地方，仍是未得寻见那个人的踪迹。

累得气喘吁吁，他不得不停下来，短暂地扶着路灯休息一会儿。别怪他停住，他实在是跑不动了，平日里缺乏锻炼的弊端全在关键时刻暴露出来，拖慢鹤房急着找人的脚步。

待他稍微平复了些呼吸，直起身来，这才发现自己无意间竟然跑到豆原常去兼职的一家店附近，他抬头看了看，回想起豆原以前似乎说过，自己偶尔会一家拉面店打工。

鹤房环身张望了一圈周围的路况，冷不丁记起点什么，于是被之前拼凑起来的回忆片段击中心脏。抱着碰碰运气，无论如何去确认一眼也好的心态，他再度迈开腿，向着他们曾经偶遇过的那条路跑去。

熟悉的夜店街，零散的霓虹灯，以及那个真的坐在花坛边上蜷缩成一团的身影。

！！！

他的直觉果然没错。

等鹤房汐恩意识到时，他的行动早已抢先自己的意志一步，几个阔步冲上前去，一把捞起地上的人奋力按进自己的怀抱中，力道大得恨不得将这个人揉碎在自己的身体里，或者用什么拴住他也好，千万不能让他离开自己的视线。而怀里迷路的小傻瓜早被冻得瑟瑟发抖，咬着发白的嘴唇，吸了吸通红的鼻子，拼命想要憋住热涌而上的酸意。

“汐恩……”豆原靠在鹤房的怀中，怯生生地喊了一声他的名字，任由男人温暖可靠的气息将自己重重包围，他忍不住的，想向热源靠得更近，想要紧紧拥抱住对方。

但他终究还是失败了。

败给了自己带着哭腔的鼻音，更败给了鹤房汐恩。这个男人无数次向他敞开的怀抱，才像是他无处可去的最终归宿，总是轻而易举把他一切的伪装拆得分崩离析，好像他所有的固执和倔强，在他面前都一无是处。

鹤房听到豆原微弱颤抖的声音，心疼得寒毛都在发颤，他侧过脸来，低头轻吻了一下豆原湿漉漉的眼睛，然后发现他的头上少了顶出门前戴的帽子，估计是在哪落下了，耳尖都被冻到发红。

他不由沉沉叹息，轻捏住他颇具肉感的耳垂揉搓，“你这笨蛋…还在生我的气？还有为什么不接电话？你看，帽子也弄丢了吧。”

鹤房嘴上习惯性的开始数落豆原，手上却将自己脖子上的围巾脱下，体贴地系到了豆原身上。

“手机没电了……对不起。”差点又走丢的豆柴小声解释说。

“不应该由你来说‘对不起’，明明是我的错，是我对不起你才对。”鹤房缓声说道。

酒棕色的眼睛深深地望进朦胧的乌黑中，随后男人温柔地牵起他快被冻僵的手，慢慢揣进了自己大衣温暖的口袋里。

“走吧，我们回家。”

给捡回家的小狗泡完热水澡，他们本应该就此相拥入睡抵足而眠作罢。显然他的小狗还有些惊慌失措，搂着主人的动作不肯安分下来，动手动脚地亲亲这边又嗅嗅那里，搞得鹤房浑身燥热不安，即使闭着眼睛，也很难催眠自己忽视对方越发过分的举动。

“睡觉。”这是他警告他的第一次。

“不要。”豆原却嘴硬地拒绝了他。

鹤房捉住他伸故意进来捣乱的手，不耐烦地睁开双眼，恼恼瞪了眼躺在枕头对面的人，“时间已经不早了，你不是还要去兼职吗？”

“请假不去了。”挣脱鹤房对他的桎梏，豆原摆明了态度就是要和他对着干。

多亏鹤房喜欢裸睡的习惯，他在被子下随便摸一摸，就能精准地找到鹤房身体的敏感点。

从对方没什么赘肉的腰间窸窸窣窣的摩挲了一路回来，又顺着腰后自然的曲线滑到他饱满的臀部，豆原放肆的手停留在那上面轻柔地揉捏着，另一只则探到鹤房前面，屈指握住脆弱，想要唤醒对方沉睡的欲望。

鹤房轻哼着喘息出声，身体对豆原的挑逗难以抑制的有了感觉。

他不明白，他今天是怎么了，为什么性致突然这么高涨？

“趁现在停下来，还来得及刹车。”

不到最后一刻，鹤房不会放弃，但豆原根本不听，固执己见，掀开了盖在俩人身上厚厚的被子，接触到房间中微凉的空气，鹤房打了个寒颤。豆原跪坐起来，主动俯身张口含住鹤房腿间的软物，接着不顾他的意愿，兀自帮他吞吐起来。

豆原服侍鹤房的动作依然不够娴熟，但较之以往有了很大的进步。至少，他的牙齿不会再不经意地硌得鹤房发疼萎靡，舔舐和吸吮的动作也渐渐显得娴熟起来。鹤房靠在枕头里，眼睁睁望着他跪在自己胯边努力想要取悦自己的模样发呆，心里依旧在思考一件事情。

那就是豆原今晚执意要做下去的原因。

他百思不得其解，而那边的豆原已经成功帮助那根硬物快速站立了起来。

尽管豆原确实口得他很爽，每一次都含入得极其用心，不但又深又紧，而且囊袋也会被他细心舔过留下水光的痕迹，鹤房难耐地揪着豆原脑后越留越长的发丝，手指插进发尾，逐渐绷紧了腿根，依靠本能使用着对方热乎乎的口腔疏解欲望。

涎液从男孩无法合拢的嘴角流溢而下，淌湿了男人平坦的小腹，他迷失在那里面的湿软与酥麻，满心都是只想挺动腰部将自己的火热再送入进去更多。

这可能是他们交往以来豆原做得最好的一次，鹤房没多久便招架不住这过于舒服的侍弄，快要射出来了。他本想在那一刻来临之前退出，却反被趴在他身上的豆原制止了准备后撤的动作趋势，甚至故意按住对方的腰腿，用灵巧的舌头舔吮过顶端汩汩冒水的小孔，然后缩起腮帮蓄意嘬了一口。

彻底来不及了。

喷射而出的热液已然尽数浇进了豆原的嘴里，并且一滴未落的被他咽了下去。鹤房还处于短暂的失神状态之中，但很快，他便定神反应过来了。

“你干什么要吞下去啊？万一拉肚子了怎么办？”他扶着豆原的肩膀坐起来，难以置信地看着他，可惜为时已晚。

豆原的眼角还泛着泪光，可见刚才那一番为了鹤房极乐的深喉体验让他很不舒服，粉嫩嫩的唇边仍 有 着没有及时擦去的津液，反起光来亮晶晶的挂在嘴边。

他狼狈地想要躲开鹤房投来的责怪目光，为自己狡辩说：“我没事。我们继续吧。”

“够了，今晚就到这吧。”鹤房有些疲惫，想不明白豆原到底是怎么了。

没想到他这副有些冷淡且性致缺缺的样子，竟然就这么打击到了豆原。他的眼眶一下子就红了，甚至一句招呼都不打，直接贴近过去作势要吻鹤房的嘴唇，鹤房眼尖的故作不解风情，一把推开他。

“你今晚怎么回事啊？为什么一直坚持要？”鹤房扭头追问道。

豆原低头沉默着，一言不发。

“说话呀，你别这样，我很担心。”鹤房只好再认真地对上他的视线，温言细语相劝。

绝对有问题，今天的他太反常了。

“就今天，让我做完吧……可以嘛？”豆原哑声道出他的请求，“我不想当个没用的人。我也可以在下面的，只要汐恩哥你别赶我走……”终于说完了，他仰起头，搂住鹤房汐恩的脖子，拼命想把自己的唇瓣往他紧紧抿着的唇角边送去。

感受到一丝若有若无的咸味滴进嘴里，纵使迟钝如鹤房，他都该知道豆原如此反常的原因所在了。

在他看来，那个平时再怎么故作老成的豆原一成，依旧是个缺乏安全感、长不大的孩子，他依赖他，更担心会因此而失去他。鹤房深知，如果这次不能好好解决完这件事，埋下的后遗症恐怕会成为豆原此后一个解不开的心结。他不想那样。

“瞎想什么呢，我怎么会舍得赶你走？我们一成听话好不好。”鹤房把人揽入怀里，随即轻轻拍起他的后背，像哄小孩子一样轻声说着，“一成，你听着，我不是不喜欢你，也不是不想要你。相反，我可能比我想象中的还要爱你，正因为如此，我才无比想要留住你。但爱是相互理解，是相互尊重，是相互包容，我也不需要你一味的付出自己只为讨好我。在我这里，你只需要做你自己就好，明白了吗？”

豆原本来在啜泣着，听到他的话，终于肯点点头，答应下来。

到了最后，这一整晚，豆原都是缩在鹤房的肩膀里睡着的。好在鹤房汐恩这次牺牲自己酸麻到近乎失去知觉的肩膀，第二天能成功换来那个恢复以往活力的豆原一成。

自那一次 吃到教训 长了 记性 以后，鹤房就学会了收敛脾气，于是每当他俩吵完架后，他都会先向豆原服软。而他清楚地知道，能让自己拉下脸面主动为对方做到这种地步的人，到目前为止，有且只有豆原一成这一个人。

**【TBC】**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是他们俩想do 不是我想让他们do

冬去春来又一年。

春时的落英打着转儿掉在地上，浮在粼粼积水坑中飘动，沾湿了过路来往者的鞋底，雨后初晴的温和阳光裹挟着半暖不凉的春风濡湿鼻尖，又匆匆忙忙奔逃远去。

最近一有空时，鹤房很喜欢坐在店门口瞎画画写写生，街旁恰好栽种了几棵观赏樱花树，现在花期没结束，开着还挺好看的。如果是一年前的他，大概率都不会注意到这些与他无关的事物，但今年，一切好像变得格外与众不同，分外的有意思了起来。

他把这些变化归功在豆原一成身上。

这一年，面临感情事业双丰收的鹤房汐恩，不仅店里生意越做越好，在 sns 上的人气亦是有增无减，他攒了些积蓄，打算给他们两人换个大一点的住处。

豆原也同样，依托于天赋加苦练，他的舞者事业渐渐地有了气色，在日本国内参加了不少正式比赛，频频的拿奖露脸，使得“dancer issei”这个名字正式进入受人瞩目的视野。与之同来的，还有他在 Instagram 上的公开账号被众人发现传播开来。

于是乎，出名、涨粉、热度、话题……这些以前的他还不敢过早奢想的东西，也开始渗透到他平平淡淡的人生之中。

当然，渗透他生活的还有原本并不在计划之内的鹤房汐恩。

怎么说，这个人，更像是他意料之外的人生惊喜，突然出现在他面前，第一次便惹得他频频好奇心动总忍不住想去关注，一来二去，他仿佛发现了新世界，而鹤房正是那个手拿钥匙为他打开大门的人。

相处的时间越久，他就越坚定，对方绝不是自己的节外生枝。

他迷茫过很多事，但如今看来，他的目标已经越来越清晰了。

但生活总是不会成功让每一个人猜到，下一刻它将要做什么。

所以事情还得从头开始说起。

那天鹤房正嫌无聊，豆原也不在家——他这次要出去差不多一个星期才能回来。说实话，这次可比以往的哪次都久，侧面说明了豆原越来越忙，确实是个好兆头。鹤房嘴上说着不在意，其实真正到他落了独处后，仍会觉得无法习惯公寓里少了个人的冷清。最主要的是，没人会提醒他不要忘了吃饭，以及保持作息规律。

那是他们分开的第四天晚上，鹤房突然想起来自己好像很久没开直播了，自从他的粉丝数突破百万级别以后，到目前为止的两百万。

不如今天就开一次，顺便找粉丝聊聊天，也可以从中获取些他们对他近期作品的看法。鹤房向来是个想到什么就做什么的人，通常也不太在意后果，只要自己舒服就行。

才刚开直播没多久，直播间的观众人数蹭蹭蹭的往上涨，粉丝们显然也很激动，想看看很长一段时间没露脸的 sion 现在怎么样了。看到他们来得这么快，鹤房本来还挺高兴，结果仔细一看那些刷着的评论，绝大部分的人都在惊叹于“sion 怎么好像长胖了？”

他胖了吗？怎么他没感觉到？

鹤房动手摸了摸下巴，对着手机摄像头转了几个角度观察自己，也没瞧出个所以然，同时反问粉丝他哪里胖了。

粉丝的情绪更加激动了，纷纷指出“你都有双下巴了！”

他叹了口气，反思自己可能是吃太多豆原做的饭的原因。想起这小鬼学东西真不是一般的快，只要稍加点拨马上就能看到实绩；手艺精进了不少不说，连带着他的饭量都跟着变大；再加上豆原每次都有意迎合鹤房的口味摸索着来做，这让鹤房想不多吃都难。

痛定思痛，鹤房一心认为：这一定就是传说中的“幸福肥”。

他不胖，这是爱！

没想到啊，居然能有一天，也会让他鹤房汐恩轮上这种事情。

好在他的粉丝都比较温柔，好吧，也许是看在他脸的份上，没有过多的责怪他没有管理自己的身材。不过说来也是，他又不是必须严格自律的模特或者演员，长几斤肉对一个普通人来说还真是小事，更何况他也并非真的靠脸吃饭。鹤房看到回馈，不甚在意地笑笑，随口答应下来说：他过后一定会去减肥的。

粉丝们也都不好再说什么，转而聊起了别的问题，鹤房只是选择性地捡着几个刚好看见的回答。

不知不觉时间过得很快，鹤房的直播开了将近一个小时，说了太多话，他忽然感到有些口渴，自顾自地起身去给自己倒水，手机却还开着。

说时迟那时快，客厅的大门就在这时被人从外面打开，鹤房踩着棉拖站在客厅里猝不及防地愣住，怔怔盯着眼前风尘仆仆的来人傻眼了，一时半会竟想不起来该说什么。

回来的人自然是豆原一成，他拖着及腿的大行李箱进来，里面塞了不少鹤房要求他必须带齐的东西。他本来打算给对方一个惊喜的，也没想到门开的这一瞬，鹤房汐恩已经大咧咧地目睹完他提着行李箱鬼鬼祟祟的全程举动。

豆原冷不丁被他吓了一跳，拍着胸口强做镇定，“汐恩哥你怎么杵在这儿啊，吓我一跳。”

“我才是被你吓一跳好吧！怎么要回来也不提前说一声的，你不是说好准备要去一周左右的吗？”鹤房扬起眉毛，一脸的不可置信。

“啊…说起这个……我只是比较担心你会不好好吃饭，就跟WARNER老师说了，没等大家一个人提前回来的。”豆原一边把行李箱往里拖靠墙放好，一边急忙踢掉鞋子朝鹤房跑过来，一把圈住他的腰收臂搂紧，又在鹤房唇上轻轻印上一吻。

“对不起嘛，我真的好想你啊。汐恩呢，有没有想我？”他蹭了蹭鹤房的脸和脖子撒娇说。

一回来就粘着他，鹤房仰天无力，无奈举手投降。一看就知道，今晚他的腰肯定又要遭了吧，呵，春天到了，这只发情的小狗。

“想啊当然想，想让你先去洗澡再说。”鹤房被豆原箍得动不了，朝天翻了个白眼。

这一路赶回来，不知道接触过多少人，肯定脏死了，要换做不是豆原一成的别人胆敢这样对他，鹤房汐恩早都发火直接招呼上去了。

摸清鹤房的意愿后，豆原嘿嘿笑着应下，又亲了他一口，松手转头走进了卧房，准备听话的先去盥洗室冲洗。他哪知道，从他回来起，鹤房 Instagram 上的粉丝听到他们的声音和对话，早都炸过几回了，直播间的讨论得飞快，只想知道 sion 是在和谁一起住？

室友？朋友？还是谁？

那明显是个男的声音没错。

他们也很混乱，直到看见毫无防备闯进视频可见范围之内的豆原一成——

这时的豆原已经在屋外脱了上衣，露出一副光溜溜的结实上身，他走进卧室，注意到书桌上的手机支架，像被人调整过故意固定好的，屏幕还在亮着。他没多想，问了声外面的鹤房他是不是在做什么，然后奇怪地走近一看，紧接着发现屏幕上倒影出的似乎是实时直播内容。

——他看到了他自己。

豆原当场顿住，心里咯噔一下，立即意识到事态不妙。

一个男人完全不知情地入镜，并且纯属意外地撞上鹤房正在开的直播。他和鹤房在一起这么久，除了身边几个亲近的朋友，几乎没人知道他们在交往的事。

哈，这下可好……豆原直觉大事不妙，也不知道他们刚刚的对话被他们听见了多少。

“没干嘛呀，怎么了吗？”连当事人自己都忘了这回事，他听到豆原喊他，刚走进来，然后看到对方呆呆傻傻地站在原地一动不敢动的样子，他这才反应过来——完蛋，他直播还开着呢！

这下糟了，鹤房甚至来不及看清楚屏幕里的评论在说什么，不用看也知道肯定是爆炸了。手优先大脑一步关掉直播，又把手机从支撑架上取了下来直接关机丢在桌上。

咚——

沉闷的一声，无声的抗议。

卧房里陷入良久的沉默，他们默契得谁也没先开口说话。

然而也没紧张到大眼瞪小眼的程度。

豆原还站在他跟前，鹤房知道他在等他，只烦躁地抓了把头发，深呼吸一口拍拍豆原的肩膀试图稳定情绪，“没事的，相信我，洗你的澡去。”

这一次也是一如既往的听话，豆原点头，没说什么，乖乖进去了。听到水声响起，鹤房泄气地靠住书桌，瞟了眼桌面上无辜黑掉的手机屏幕。

他心里清楚，不管当下享乐多久，快乐是真的，相恋也是真的，但他们俩迟早得走到这一步。那道横在他们中间的坎，早晚都得跨过去的，既然他们选择了彼此，那就必须得一起面对世人的眼光。鹤房可以不在意，他早早和家里人出柜切断了联系，可是豆原不一样，他有家人有朋友还有更好的未来。

鹤房突然不知道，如果他继续抓着豆原一成不放，那有没有这样一种可能——那就是，他会不会毁了豆原？

豆原虽然人在浴室洗澡，心却飘了老远。他不是不懂事的人了，不可能不清楚他和鹤房汐恩的关系公开后，会对自己的事业有什么影响，他要面对很多问题，老师的责问，父母的期望，姐姐的关心，朋友的眼光……

该怎么办，这个问题显然超纲了，豆原答不上来。他没有经验，唯一有的经验也是鹤房教的，说实话他还真不知道这方面的问题还能向谁请教了。

河野纯喜吗？好像不行，他和港人君的事情好像也还没公开吧。

中里空？不不不，他们俩争吵的源头好像也是家人反对来着的。

那他岂不是走投无路了。豆原唉声叹气，也不知道外界现在对他们的事有什么反应，鹤房还没主动跟他说，豆原也不好多问，他们之间的相处模式总是这样，习惯了一方主动一方被动，鲜少会有打破天平的时候。

他几下冲掉头上柠檬海盐味洗发水的泡沫，正打算关水出去问问鹤房是什么想法，顺便向他坦白自己的决意。

浴室门却在下一秒被人扭开了，豆原抹去脸上的水珠，抬眼一望，不是鹤房还能有谁。

“汐恩哥怎么了呀？”豆原倒没有过多的反应，只是尴尬如常，不习惯被人直视裸体，伸手想要拽下墙架上的浴巾裹上。

结果鹤房几个大步冲上来，作势夺走豆原手上的干浴巾扔掉，惹得豆原一声惊呼，接着他便推了一把对方将他逼到瓷砖上靠着退无可退。

“汐——”豆原的称呼还没叫出口，就已然被鹤房强势地擒住双唇，他瞪大眼睛呆住，看着眼前举动异常的鹤房慌乱而不知所措。

鹤房暴力地吻着他，比任何时候都还要来得粗暴，他撕咬着豆原水润单薄的唇瓣，咬得豆原头皮发紧，痛出呻吟也不肯停手，等到豆原疼得松开嘴了，于是伸舌直入舔过他深知的敏感点，甚至用上了本来压制住豆原肩膀的一只手，举手捏住豆原的下巴逼得他张开下颚，方便他肆虐横行，霸道地夺走对方口缝里不稳的闷哼和呼吸。

浴室里的排气扇还在呼呼响着，热气蒸腾的未完成循环，盘绕在他俩身旁，熏得豆原近来愈发养得白皙的清瘦面庞泛起粉色的红晕，眼角沁出泪珠，他快缺氧了。

幸好鹤房及时地放过了他。终于能拉开距离，豆原大口大口喘着气，扶着鹤房的身体站稳，背上湿凉一片，和身前人靠拢过来的热源形成对比。

鹤房汐恩脱掉身上的 T 恤短裤家居服，随意地扔在地上完全不顾会不会弄脏衣服，豆原一成回过神来，看了一眼他的动作惊道：“汐恩哥……你这是？”

“废话什么，你不是想要。”鹤房不以为然，语气很淡地说。

来不及表态，一旁的开关又被重新打开，温热的水流经由花洒喷出，同样打湿了男人已染成棕色的头发，一缕一缕黏在头上。为了不挡住视线，他干脆将刘海往后一撩露出了额头，豆原紧盯着他，心跳得飞快，呼吸节奏也跟着紊乱。

可恶，这个人怎能如此深谙撩动人心的套路，哪怕他只是无意间的随性而为。

一旦面对他，豆原就只能束手无策，每每无法自抑地心动不已。

细密的亲吻再次覆盖上来，带着水流从他们紧贴的胸膛间流溢而下，没了衣物的阻隔，浑身的燥热更显得亲密难当，真实得过分。感受着鹤房传递过来的体温，男孩，不对，他应该是个男人了——豆原也逐渐有了感觉，更加沉迷于与对方口舌间你来我往的痴缠深吮。

他搂住鹤房汐恩的脖子，蒸腾的水汽柔焦了周围的一切，大脑闷闷地发着热，眼神失去焦距，叫嚣着缺氧前的预警，他却无法停止。伴随着越来越乱的吐息，鹤房握住两人抵碰在一起的硬热，放到手掌中揉搓，算是短暂地安慰了一下两个人共同的脆弱。

“看你好像撑不住了，还能坚持做完吗，在浴室里。”鹤房状似轻蔑地咧嘴笑了笑，咬了下豆原通红的耳垂，凑到他耳畔说着，声音混入了几丝情动的沙哑。

豆原敏感地歪过头一缩，用雾蒙蒙的圆眼睛直视对方，“能！小看我，吃亏的人可是你。”

“只要能爽到就行，哪有吃亏这回事。”鹤房笑完了，顺手在豆原腰间的软肉上掐了一下，几乎引得他整个人往前弹起。

心知这人又在揩油调戏他，豆原恼了，噌的一下抓住鹤房那只不安分的手，用力拽过，并拉起对方旋了一下，两人一下子颠倒方向交换位置。水声还在继续，他撑着手臂把鹤房圈在自己与墙砖制造出的空间里，一手扼紧鹤房的下颔低头咬住他的喉结，他也快忍不住了。胡乱地抓过架子上的沐浴乳挤出来，他带着满手滑腻探向鹤房股间，暂时松开了嘴准备咬上他的锁骨。

“是吗，那汐恩哥等下可别后悔。”豆原说着，手指在外部研磨过几圈，然后捅入了进去。

鹤房尽量配合他的放松身体，却还是由于最近没怎么做过而难以适应，他倒抽一口气，因为豆原的指甲刮蹭到了内壁的软肉。

“你！几天没剪指甲了！”鹤房骂骂咧咧的，非常不满。

豆原想了会儿，破声笑出，回答：“是有一两个星期没剪了吧，最近都在忙着训练。对不起你了汐恩哥，我尽量轻一点，好不好？”他舔着鹤房胸肌上的水珠哄道。

“不次不剪不准上床！”鹤房白他一眼。

“是……”

老老实实做完扩张，手上的泡沫都被冲走了不少，豆原无奈地关掉大喷的热水，转而调整成细小的水线，他抬起鹤房的一条腿缠在自己腰上，而后扶稳肉刃对准穴口沉腰埋入。

只可惜进展得不太顺利，外部的湿软不比内里的干涩，看来是水冲走了太多润滑。

鹤房不太舒服地抓紧了豆原脑后根的头发抱住他，狠狠一口咬在他的肩膀上，求道：“一次性进去吧，别折磨我了。”

“我怕你受伤……”

“不管了。”

鹤房执意如此，豆原只得照做，硬着头皮去吻鹤房的颈子，想让他好受一些，于是才敢真正的狠下心顶入进去，彻底破开甬道深处的阻扰，而鹤房也绷紧了后背。

“我要开始动了哦。”豆原心疼地抚摸着他的脸，低声说，“如果痛就咬我，抓我的背也行，让我知道吧。”

“你倒是、快点——！”鹤房仍是没好气地说，但豆原实际动了起来时，他只觉后穴里胀痛麻痒难挡，他小声地痛哼，每一次重复的进入都使得自己快要站不稳似的，还好背后靠着墙，前面也有人帮助他。

豆原压着他深深喘息，小别胜新婚果然不假，鹤房这次紧得堪比他们的第一次，不知道是不是因为站着的原因。豆原每次都得强忍欲望，耐心地往上顶弄又拔出，等鹤房抠着他后背的尖锐刺痛减轻稍许，他这才试着加快抽送的速度，把分身送入得更多，同时找寻着那个熟悉的位置。

“呃啊……”闭着眼睛的鹤房突然叫出一声。

豆原一听就知他成功找到了，便找准角度加剧了攻击，次次深入正中靶心。变小的水流顺着豆原越练越宽阔的背肌淌下，蔓延下坠的水痕和珠液，覆在被鹤房的手抓挠过的长条红痕和半深甲印里，豆原稍一动身，水珠也跟着滚落，直至滑入到他劲瘦的腰窝里消失不见。

没了过多的热水湿气，缺乏温度的瓷砖愈变愈冷，湿湿凉凉的，像一条蛇爬过鹤房汐恩的身后。他的两条腿都被豆原一成抓稳了交叠在腰后，失去支点的长腿只好也被迫夹住豆原一成。这个姿势对鹤房汐恩很不利，虽然很有利于豆原一成对着他单方面的发力输出。

每当这种时候，豆原的话就很少，要么专注于到处舔咬鹤房的身体，要么专注于直勾勾地凝视身下鹤房的表情。

鹤房在这种事上面比他放得开，倒是不吝啬于向他展示自己动情纵欲的反应，该叫叫，该喘喘，只要两方都舒服了他无所谓被人看去多少。

豆原却不像他那般习惯于纵情声色、沉溺欲海，他喜欢鹤房，发自心底的喜欢。他尚不知晓鹤房今后会作何打算，哪怕他到现在还对刚刚他俩关系暴露的事只字未提，但豆原不傻，他知道，这种事情如果没人主动，那始终是会有隔阂梗在两人中间的。

他给过鹤房汐恩答案，那个答案，他是经由深思熟虑之后才最终定下来的。并且直到现在，他也依然坚守立场，从未动摇。

他不怕被公开，怕的只是鹤房。

他喜欢这个人，抑或可以说深爱这个人。倘若鹤房真的动摇了，敢借此提分手甩开他，他是万万不可能同意的。

最后的冲刺结束在两人紧密交缠的耳鬓厮磨中，豆原却硬生生忍住没射在鹤房体内，而是将他放了下来，鹤房的脚刚落地，还没来得及反应，便被对方转了个身趴在墙上。

他懵懵懂懂地站着，腿还有些软，不明白豆原为什么要在他俩都快到达顶峰时停下。

豆原倾身靠近过来，热烘烘的胸膛紧贴他冷冰冰的后背，他的双手分开鹤房的两瓣臀肉，硬挺的性器卡着股缝滑动，故意蹭着不进去。

“汐恩哥还想要吗？”他温声问道。

鹤房现在浑身上下都敏感到了极点，离高潮只差一瞬，反被豆原无情拔出。他哪受得了这番刻意的挑逗引诱，这个时候只要有人能给他，他能管他叫“daddy”。

鹤房动了动腰，不满地蹭向身后的火热，“……别闹了，我快了。”

豆原了然轻笑，调整姿势重新整根插进去，这次进入得就没先前那么艰难，鹤房被他重重碾过前列腺，支手趴在墙上先射了出来，溅在光滑潮湿的砖面上淫迹斑斑。

鹤房还沉浸在余韵中无法回神，等着舒爽的颤栗蔓延至全身，豆原粗硕的硬物却还不肯饶过他的持续挺动。他用大腿强硬地撑开鹤房腿间分开的弧度，然后嵌入进去，逼得他抬起后腰翘着屁股，以一个诡异的姿势抵靠上墙面。

太深了，他不行了。

他们从没尝试过这种体位，也不知道这小子从哪儿学来的……直冲头皮动弹不得的快感与深插几乎叫鹤房说不出话来，喉头收紧，嗓子里呜咽着发出细碎的呻吟，又尖又软，像只被人控制住要害的奶猫，无力反抗，只能被动承受着后方的人不停的攻势。

豆原听见鹤房染了哭腔的声音，毫无怜惜地拧上他本就贴着墙壁不断摩擦的乳尖，上身突袭的痛感令鹤房猛地收缩下身，故而夹得更紧，层层紧致包裹。

“我想让汐恩答应我一件事——”

豆原闷哼了几声，大开大合地做着高频率的顶撞攻向鹤房的身体，啪啪的交媾声混着不明的水声一同流失在鹤房近乎失控的呻吟声里。

他哑着嗓音，再开口说道，“不要推开我，永远不要想。”

豆原的热液终究还是灌了进来，射在鹤房的甬道深处，他也在肠壁的痉挛中一齐迎来了第二波巅峰。

但自己再也无心沉醉。

他听到了，听到豆原对他说的话，鹤房再也绷不住地哭了出来，他埋在自己的小臂弯里抽泣，不肯让人看到他的脸，只有肩膀一颤一颤地抖动着。

从来没有人，和他一起直面过孤身一人在外闯荡的脆弱，就连对着家人坦言出柜时，他都是一个人，甚至靠着一腔孤勇支身前往韩国学纹身艺术，没有人支持他，他就去打工攒钱；听不懂外国语言，他就自己去学。

直到他学会了独立，不用再依赖依附于任何人生存时，他才豁然醒悟，自己早已长出了一身刺，不敢使任何人靠近他的刺。那既保护了自己，却也将别人吓跑。只有豆原一成这个没有眼见力的傻瓜，才会一而再再而三地靠近他，怎么赶也赶不走。

大概真的只有傻子才看不出来他爱他。

而鹤房就是那个傻子。

豆原没再说话，拦腰撤腿把鹤房放了下来，遂又悄无声息的，默默从后面抱紧了他。

也仅仅是一个温暖而又朴实的怀抱，却让鹤房一个人等了很久。好在从今天以后，他不再是一个人。

**【TBC】**


	10. Chapter 10

鹤房和豆原的事，最后还是被有心人扒了出来，甚至在豆原没来得及锁的 Instagram 账号中，找到了他与纹身师 sion 的所谓“相恋证明”。

什么他在衣帽间对着镜子的自拍照，被人拿去和鹤房以前发过的动态做了对比，细节和摆设的重合度极高；还有一看就知道是在鹤房那边出现过几次的料理台背景，一模一样的厨房装潢，多是豆原做完菜以后的随手一拍；以及他们两个人扒不完的疑似情侣款卫衣、帽子、各种小单品……

然后经过梳理对证发现，猜测这两个人的生活重叠轨迹应该是从去年开始的，从更新的时间线上来说，他俩起码已经交往超过半年了。再看看当事人sion一句话不说，中途急忙掐掉的直播，多种实在可疑的行迹，如今看来，好像没有解释就是最好的解释。

一时间，豆原的账号评论区被都粉丝们疯狂占领沦陷了，而有关他们俩不大不小的绯闻也在一夜之间登上公共论坛占得一席之地，引起热讨。

其实大多数人都还是抱着看八卦的心态来看待这件事的，传播的范围和影响的程度，并没有想象中的那么糟糕。消息大部分还是来源于鹤房粉丝之间，至于豆原，只能说是个刚刚崭露头角的新人舞者，粉丝基数并没有鹤房那么夸张。

不说其他的，只要能把恶劣影响降到最低就好。

鹤房并不在意公开性向的自己会掉多少粉或者流失多少客人，他比较担心的，反而是豆原会被自己牵连多少。

因为他还记得豆原之前说过的话：结束这几轮国内的比赛之后，舞蹈工作室那边还有下一步更为详细的揽获奖项的阶段计划——他们会继续去多个国家陆续参报一些世界性的顶级大赛，或许中途还会在这些地方停留上几个月不回国。

绝佳的历练机会。

豆原那位老师的工作室非常有名，在国际上都享有一定名誉，因此里面的人并不少，但跳得拔尖也就那几个，豆原恰恰是其中之一。虽然如此，名额有限，最终能去的人数不会很多，全凭自愿，大家都跃跃欲试。

鹤房尤其希望豆原能去。即使这一去，他们很有可能要面临很长一段时间的分离，少说半年、多则一年都不好说。

对比这一次的外出一个星期，出国了那才是真的久。

豆原还在犹豫，鹤房不难看出。

所以，他决定让一切顺其自然，只等事件发酵结束以后，再谨慎地做后面的应对打算。

说白了，鹤房是打算先装死，还要拖着豆原一起瞒住众人。反正只要他们死不承认，时间一久，任何线索都会慢慢沦为无迹可寻的碎片，湮没在更多的信息浪潮里，任凭网上讨论得再怎么翻天覆地，都与现实里的他们无关。

很愚蠢的笨办法，但鹤房想不出其他可行方案了。

啊，如果真有人问起，他大可以说豆原是他室友，这总行了吧？

心态一经转换，鹤房马上恢复了精神。

起初豆原还有些担心，看他的神色行为确实挑不出有何不对之处，这才放宽心下来。

第二天的鹤房又跟个没事儿人似的，继续去了店里处理客单，本就是提前赶回来的豆原没其他事，同样在结束兼职下班以后，打包了一份午餐准备给店里的鹤房汐恩送过去。

去的时候，豆原一成在门外碰见一个穿着没见过的高校制服的女孩子，她踌躇徘徊了许久都不敢进门去，只有时不时装作路过的样子，偶尔才敢往里瞥一瞥情况。

拎着便当盒的豆原奇怪地看着她的这一系列举动，心有疑虑，隐约还觉得那侧脸的轮廓有点眼熟……

他放慢脚步走过去，喊住她，问对方是不是有什么事要找店主？

女孩被他吓到，抬起脸来看他，连连后退几步结巴地说没什么事，紧张得耳朵都红了。

豆原看清楚她的长相，登时也愣住了。

女孩与鹤房汐恩有着如同一个模子刻出来的脸和五官，只不过是缩小版的他——巴掌大的白脸蛋，五官端正立体，细细长长的眉毛下面是一双眼角微微上挑的大眼睛，双眼皮出奇惊人的漂亮，淡色虹膜清澈透亮，倒映着有如琥珀般的浅棕与几丝若有若无的酒红波动摇晃。

要不是她看起来还是一脸的少女感，稚气未脱，个头身形也较鹤房瘦小纤细得多，豆原可能真要以为鹤房今天是不是穿起了女装？

……还是算了，他不敢想，他更怕被鹤房教训。

豆原寻思起来，他没怎么听鹤房提起过他的家人，因而并不知道女孩与鹤房是否有着血缘关系，但他根据直觉上的判定，她和他应该是有的。于是豆原大方请她到店里坐一坐，等鹤房忙完出来。

她揪着下摆的纤长手指犹豫了会儿，停下，点头。豆原便习惯性的朝她友好一笑，谁知会让女孩更加紧张，一张小脸涨得通红。

纹身店的墙上依旧贴满了鹤房那些涂涂画画的手稿，五花八门的，煞是吸人眼球，一如豆原初次踏入这里之时，只不过现在的他不会再像之前一样感到局促不安，但眼前的女孩显然成了第二个他，盯着那些黑白的彩色的图案看得眼花缭乱，手也不知道往哪儿放了。

豆原无奈笑笑，接了杯水递到女孩前，她忙伸手接过说谢谢，豆原安慰她说不用这么客气，放松点，鹤房应该马上好了，等他出来有什么事再慢慢说就行。

果不其然，工作间里的声音没多久停了下来，打发送走客人，鹤房揉着酸痛的后脖颈慢悠悠从里面走出。

“哥哥！”看到鹤房人的一瞬，女孩慌忙放下水叫他。

豆原一惊，圆圆的眼睛在他俩之间来回跳转。

还真有血缘关系……看样子，是亲生的吧。

身为鹤房交往这么久的男朋友，不够尽职的豆原第一次知道他还有个妹妹——虽然其实是鹤房自己没说过。

鹤房汐恩一愣神，惊讶地瞧着门外的两个人，视线从豆原那边又移回到她脸上，“你、汐音？你怎么会找到这里来的？”

鹤房汐音咬了咬嘴唇，天生上翘的眼角垂下些许，看上去还有些委屈，“我……我是听同学说的，她说她看到一个长得和我很像的纹身师在传绯闻——”说到这里，她抬眸看了一眼坐在旁边的豆原，他立即露出一脸略显尴尬的笑，随即又看向鹤房继续说着，“要不是她跟我说这些，我们都不知道，原来你已经回国了，还在东京开了店。”

鹤房汐恩一时噎住，不知该说什么是好。一来，是他确实瞒着家人做了这些事，他们断绝关系的时候妹妹不在家，他不道而别；二来，是她竟然已经了解了这么多关于他的信息，而且看样子连豆原的脸她都记住了，说明他们这件事现在闹得还是挺有传播力的。

他顿时一个头两个大，懒得管那么多了，径直跨到豆原身旁的位置，贴着他的腿坐下，冷声问道：“所以呢，你辛辛苦苦找到这来，不可能只是为了确认我在这吧，还有什么要说吗？”

鹤房的态度已经足够明确了，他选择站在豆原这边，不管妹妹还打算再说什么。

汐音的视线仍停留在他和豆原坐得极近的身体距离间，来路上想过的措辞忽地凝滞住了，一时半会没说话。鹤房见她不肯出声，干脆抓起一边豆原的手，十指交叠默不作声地握在一起。

豆原一愣，心里愈发慌乱起来。

他对鹤房家的事知之甚少，因为鹤房甚少提及过，以为只是单纯的兄妹相见而已。

他小心盯着鹤房的表情，见他目光清明，不见反常，不由的心里一暖，定回神来。

“没、没有了…”她看了看两人，悄悄低下头去，看不清表情，“至少我见到哥哥了……那我就先走了，打扰你们，十分抱歉。”

鹤房仍是那副不冷不热的样子，从鼻腔里轻哼出一声，似乎并不打算起身动弹一下。见鹤房的妹妹已经站起来准备走了，豆原还用眼神暗示询问过鹤房，但他依旧不为所动。

豆原只好轻轻抽出手，跟着站起来追上去，“等等，让我送你吧！”

两个人的身影一同消失在店里，留下鹤房一个人坐在沙发上，呆滞地凝望着桌上遗留下的纸杯和便当盒，原先眼底执着的光，蓦然黯淡下来。他最厌恶也最习惯的寂静，空虚的自由，漫无目的的，自己仿佛什么也留不住抓不稳。

豆原一成一路追着鹤房汐音跑到路口，她终于肯停下来，回过头来站定，第一次认真打量审视起身前的豆原，与她哥哥相差无几的身量，却是另一种风格的帅气，浑身散发的亲切气质很像她在体育部见过的学长。

总之，看起来不就是个普普通通的男孩子嘛。她实在想不通，是他身上的哪一点能吸引到鹤房汐恩这么喜欢他，还与他同居在一起？

汐音很嫉妒他，拥有鹤房汐恩，甚至有些责怪这个无辜的男孩子“抢”走了曾经最爱宠溺她的哥哥。

“可以了，就送到这里吧，我知道怎么回去的，你不用担心。”

突然之间变得不善的语气，豆原被她陡然间一转的态度搞得头脑发懵。

“嗯，你自己真的可以吗？”

“你回去陪哥哥吧。我走了，再见。”说完，她扭头又想走，豆原却一下子拉住了她的手，换来她又惊又怒地一瞪，但无法挣动出来。

生气的样子更像鹤房汐恩了，真不愧是兄妹。

豆原暗叹一声。

率先说了抱歉，他缓言又道：“我想，你对我可能有些误会。能不能给我个机会解释清楚。”

微眯的眼睛加上嘴角的笑涡，清爽的笑容大概是他最强大的杀伤武器。

“……”

奶茶店里，座位一隅。

豆原将取好的少糖奶茶搁到女孩面前，她很小声地道了句“谢谢”，他点点头，拉开椅子坐到她对面。

他没选奶茶，给自己点了杯菜单上的海盐柠檬汽水，用长吸管搅开柠檬片唤醒味道，冰块摇晃着沙沙沉底，化作无数细小的气泡上升炸裂，消失在透明的玻璃杯里。他吸了一口，酸味瞬间跳进嘴里，麻痹舌头，占据完他几乎全部的味蕾。

面对面坐着，一阵短暂的沉默过后，他才思索着怎么开口，微笑说道：“我先自我介绍吧，我叫豆原一成，目前是在跳hiphop的舞者。其他的，你估计都知道了……第一次见面，请多关照。”

“你好，鹤房汐音。”

她的回复稍显冷漠，句式还很简短。

豆原没过多在意，接着说：“汐音能给我说说你和你哥哥，还有你们家的事吗？”

“我哥没和你说过？”她的眼里飘过几丝疑惑，看见对面的豆原摇摇头，握着奶茶杯子的手微微绞紧，“哥哥他真的……什么都不肯说？”

豆原给出的回答仍是一样的否定，她的反应看起来更显泄气了。斟酌片刻，于是她缓缓打开了尘封在心底的记忆门扉，对着他诉说起自己前来见鹤房汐恩的原因——

她说，鹤房是在她念中学时辍学离开家的，那个时候他也就高二的年纪。因为她上的是寄宿学校，所以回到家里后鹤房人已经走了，追问过爸妈哥哥为什么不在家，他们的回应也很奇怪，爸爸沉默不言脸拉得老长，而妈妈只是抱住她一直哭，她不知道发生了什么，以为鹤房是一时赌气才会离家出走，很快就会回家的。

但是她没想到，鹤房这一走便是几年，不仅从来没有回过家，连音讯也全无，好像他这个人就这么无缘无故消失在了这个家里。后来的妈妈不再成天擦着哥哥的相框独自流泪，爸爸也莫名多了许多惆怅的叹息。她慢慢长大，成功升入高中，却始终等不到哥哥回来，给她送来一句祝贺。

直到在同学那边听说了网上正在风传着的某网红纹身师的八卦，看到他俩的照片，经过多方打听，这才瞒着家里人偷跑出来找鹤房。没想到她这一来就碰到硬壁，被鹤房冷冰冰的态度打了回来。

她不过是想让哥哥回家罢了。

可眼下看来，鹤房是铁定了主意，不打算跟她回去了。

豆原静静地听她讲完故事，十分震惊。

原来这就是鹤房一直不肯启口对他说的往事，要不是今天她找过来还被他刚好遇见，他料想鹤房怕不是准备对他死守这个秘密直到最后。

奶茶店里外放的音乐男声干净透亮，简单重复的副歌歌词配合着她絮絮的诉说，融合形成一种独特的氛围，那些旋律，那些过往，宛如一张看不见的网，对着他张开，一点点兜住豆原的心，勒得他喘不过气，胸口闷闷地发疼。

隔着她回忆的窗口，他好像能看见过去的那个鹤房汐恩。

十几岁的叛逆少年，跌跌撞撞摸爬滚打过来一路艰辛，更不知道，他那个时候是怎么独自面对承担起这一切的。豆原钦佩他，故也分外心疼那样过分坚强的鹤房，不免心痛于现在他遇到的这个鹤房汐恩，已经将自己与过去全数切断，彻底抹干净的事实，只剩下一个美而空的躯壳，寂寞、孤独、乖张、戾气……叫人捉摸不透，难以真正靠近。

“我可以帮你一起努力看看，你也想让汐恩哥回家的吧，我也想。”一个想法在脑内沉淀数回，豆原说出了他的决定。

送走鹤房的妹妹，回到纹身店里，鹤房已经把豆原留下的饭食吃完了。看到豆原一成进来，鹤房汐恩刚好合上餐盒，笑着挑动了下眉梢，明知故问，“回来了。”

“我把汐音送到公交车站了。”他走回到沙发上坐下，没敢直视鹤房悠悠扫来的目光。听到鹤房只有一句浅短的嗯声作答，豆原保持缄默无言。

还好这时鹤房主动多问了他一声，“她跟你说了什么呢？”

“她说了…说了你‘离家出走’的事……”豆原犹豫再三说道。

“哦？她以为我只是单纯的离家出走啊。好笑，看来他俩还是什么都没说，可能觉得我丢脸吧。”鹤房嗤笑起来，口气轻蔑得像是根本无所谓这些。

豆原自然知道那个“他俩”说的是谁，他抬头看他，“那汐恩为什么没和我说呢？一次也没有，你过去经历的那些事。我也想了解你更多啊，可是你都不给我机会。”

“为什么要说？不重要的事而已，况且对别人的过去刨根问底，这可不是个好习惯啊。”

鹤房的笑容淡了下来。

豆原急眼了，几步上前抓住鹤房的手，跪在沙发上用重量压倒他，逼他正视自己。

“当然重要！怎么可能不重要！对我来说，汐恩就是最重要的事。无论是你的过去、现在、将来，还是你这整个人，全都重要。”他的手紧紧捏着鹤房的手腕，隐隐发抖，却不敢用力过猛，生怕捏痛对方引起反感。

能带给鹤房最多意外的人，再也找不出第二个，且那个人选，似乎永远是豆原。

他的进入，他的到来，总是代表着能打破鹤房人生固定模式的存在，执意闯入他灰色的世界，再强势地染上红色，重新使一切恢复温度，恢复属于正常人的色彩斑斓；他单纯的总想牵着他的手引他回归正轨，然后告诉他，这世界并不像他想象中的那样，毫无留恋的价值也毫无值得可言。

鹤房汐恩斜躺着被他压在身上，没有反抗，举目望着他近在咫尺的脸，无话可说，因为找不出反驳的点。豆原一成把担心深深望进他明显开始动摇了的瞳孔，更加地坚定了决心。

“就这一次，你听我的吧，好不好？”

他俯下身去，靠上了鹤房半蜷起的肩膀。他的头贴合在鹤房的左胸，两人的心脏脉搏在无言中加速跳动，感受到彼此真切的体温，气息相依相偎，伶仃游荡的灵魂才算是找到归处，互相依靠着陪伴着舔舐伤口。

豆原等了他好久，鹤房的回答总算是姗姗来迟。

他伸手去揉了一把他手感极佳的圆脑勺，许久后找回声音，安慰似地说出一个“好”字。

当天晚上回到公寓，这是他们恋情暴露的第二天。

也是豆原有生之年，第一次用手机开直播的日子。

差不多等了快有十来分钟，直播间涌进来了一波波人，扫眼看去，大多都是从鹤房那边吸引过来的粉丝。看见豆原带着鹤房一起出现在镜头里，粉丝们的情绪更显激动了，他们讨论了一整天也不见两个当事人出来发声，憋足了一肚子问题，一条条评论在屏幕里面飞速滚动着，也偶有不知情的人在刷问这人是谁？

见关子卖得够久，应该是时候说了。

两人的眼神一个交汇后，豆原先对着摄像头害羞地笑了起来，张口打招呼。

第一句话便是：久等了，大家好，我是Sion的男朋友Issei。

为了保证他说的话的真实性，鹤房很是配合的在他脸上亲了一口，嘴角微扬，绽开笑容。

**【TBC】**


	11. Chapter 11

豆原做了梦，毫无预兆的。

他梦见几年前还在念中学的自己，坐在地区游泳大赛的观众席里，远远的，看见一个高年级的学长报了极少有人游得动的仰泳项目。

梦醒了，早已遗忘细节，犹然记得一具在梦中白到发光的身体，不仅有着四肢颀长的先天优势，游动起来时也意外的富有魅力，蹬腿划水的动作自然衔接，全身上下每一块肌肉都是满满的力量感。

那个人戴着泳镜，观看台又太远，使得豆原根本无法看清脸，唯一的印象是那位学长后面好像拿到了第一名。现在回想起来，也只记住了那副有力的泳姿和大概的身形，连名字都不记得。

于他而言，有着与众不同的吸引力。

那个时候，刚刚步入半是懵懂青春期的豆原曾经这么想过，他想要让自己也学着变成那样强大而又可靠的人，还妄图超越他成为那样的存在。

头一次有这种奇妙的感觉，一种说不上来的憧憬不停在心底发出回响的声音，很难做到完全忽视。

豆原以为，只要去到高年级的游泳部里，就一定能见到那个想见的人吧。只是，当他一个个把社团里所有的前辈都对照了一遍，都没能再找到当初在大赛上惊鸿一瞥的高挑身影。

后来再见到的相似的身影有很多，甚至迷茫过是否是自己的记忆出现偏差，他说不上来，但仍然坚持他们绝非同一人。

没见到想见的学长，活动变得索然无味，豆原最后直接退出了游泳部，转而一门心思打起了棒球。

年复一年，日复一日，他毕业了。

他单纯的以为，自己当初仅仅是对游泳感兴趣，而非对当时游泳的那个人感兴趣。

因为曾被同学拉着一起看过那种片子，在他们面前他的拒绝无效，半推半就的还是被动看完了，看得脸红心跳难免起了反应，所以他一直认为自己和大家一样是正常的能喜欢女孩子的取向。岂能料到，后来遇到鹤房时，他才知道，原来自己还能喜欢上男人。

换而言之，他喜欢的从来都只是鹤房汐恩这一个人。

至少，他平时对别的男性朋友，可没有产生过任何想要亲他们一口的歪念头，哪怕他们不注意下的身体接触再多，他都不会有想要恋爱交往下去的想法。

把久违的困扰过他的青春期梦境甩到脑后，豆原想起今天他们还有别的正事要干。

他买了回鹤房老家的票，打算拖着他一起回去看看，地址是他那天问鹤房妹妹留下的。

希望一切进展顺利。

这天他们起得格外的早，鹤房还在犯困，一坐上火车就挨着豆原开始打盹儿。豆原怕他会睡不安生，干脆把他的一只耳机摘下，扶着他歪到一边去的脑袋靠到自己肩膀上睡，这样还要好一点，自己则透过车窗安静地望着沿途流动的风景发呆。

耳边传来鹤房渐趋平稳的呼吸声，明明接下来就要一起面对未知的答案，他却感到前所未有的平静。老实说，他也不知道自己这副看起来貌似很沉稳的模样，能不能成功在鹤房的父母面前展现出来。

他不记得从小到大到底拒绝过多少个女生的告白了，没正经谈过恋爱，却也糊里糊涂地答应了鹤房可以在一起试试。

靠他们这边的邻座有一对从上车起就很兴奋的异性年轻情侣，不停拿着手机在拍窗外的风景，两个人时不时会靠在一起对着镜头自拍几张。豆原放空的视线在不经意间瞟过去，只觉得那样的少女和少男也是他艳羡过的。

已经是过去的自己了。

豆原偏过头，瞥见靠在自己肩头睡得还挺熟的鹤房，偶遇颠簸，好看的眉毛便要皱上一皱，嘴里还嘀咕着几句无意识的咕哝碎语，豆原听不真切，好笑又无奈地露出笑容。

也幸好现在的自己，找到了想要抓住的人。

老家的住址从没变过，依靠着从前的记忆，鹤房带着豆原找到了回家的路。站在家门口的院子外提着大包小包的礼物，鹤房突然踌躇不安起来，感觉自己好像个贸然上门拜访的陌生人——尽管豆原已提前通知过他妹妹他们要回来，

她应该有和家里说过这事吧。

看到鹤房叹气，手里拎的东西比他更多的豆原上前用肩膀碰了碰他的，他问：“汐恩后悔了？后悔的话，我们先去旅馆住几天再来见伯父伯母也不迟。”

“我没有！”鹤房不服气地斜睨他一眼，紧张的神经放松些许，挺直腰板重新振作，“来都来了，哪有藏着掖着的道理。另外别说我没提醒你，到时候要是我爸打你记得跑就是了，我可能救不了你。”

豆原笑着应是，鹤房鼓起勇气，主动按下门铃。

叮咚——

见没有人应，他又摁了两次。

咔的一声，门终于是开了。一个中年女人的声音传来，问是谁呀。

然后隔着半开的门缝，两人才正式看到她的脸。

“是我。”鹤房先出声道。

豆原乖乖紧跟在他身后。

女人顿时愣住了，傻傻看着门外的鹤房汐恩，系在身上的围裙还没来得及解掉。鹤房犹豫了几秒，忍不住喊她妈妈，女人听见，用颤抖的手捂住嘴渐渐哽咽起来，瞪大的眼里仍是满满的不可置信，豆大的泪珠一下跟断了线似的从眼眶里无声滚落。鹤房暗自叹息，终是走上前一步，扶住女人不停抽动着的细弱肩膀将她圈进怀里。

女人急忙擦干眼泪勉强收拾好表情，推开儿子忙招呼两人进门。这个点家里暂时只有她一个人在做家务，汐音人在学校里，鹤房爸爸还在公司上班。豆原得知情况，暂时也松了口气，不用这么快面对汐恩的家人们，这无疑给了他缓冲的机会。

紧张的人何尝又只有鹤房汐恩一个。

母子二人久违地坐在沙发上叙旧，豆原只算个外人，打过第一声招呼后一时半会儿插不进话，只能四处打量房子里的摆设一个人走神。鹤房担心他无聊，干脆告诉了他自己以前的房间是哪一间，不出意外的话里面的漫画书应该还在，让他进去看看。

豆原诧异，特意看了眼鹤房母亲的表情，原本想征询她的意见，但见她面色如常，淡然微笑，这才点点头躲了进去。

鹤房汐恩的房间很干净，看得出是经常有被打扫的。

轻手轻脚关上房门，隐约还能听见外面两个人交谈甚欢的声音，多是伯母在打听鹤房前几年的经历和近来的情况，并没有主动问起鹤房带豆原回家的原因。

她既然不问，他们也就不说。

好在她没有对豆原表现出过多的反感，大概是由于他那张欺骗性极强的脸蛋，任谁第一眼见了都只会觉得他绝对是个听话的乖孩子。

豆原一成对那些鹤房汐恩收藏的漫画书没什么兴趣，本来这也就是个躲避的借口。他整个人呈大字状躺开，闭眼倒在了鹤房房间里的单人床上，枕头上甚至还能嗅到残留的洗衣液香味，这使他想起了自己家里的床。

说来也是，连续忙着自己的事，已经忽略家人好久没回去看过他们了。

胸腔里逸出一声叹息，他睁开眼凝望着头顶那片天花板，心想，数年前的那个鹤房是不是也像他现在这样，惆怅于该不该将自己的选择一五一十地告诉家人们。

是啊，等这边结束了，可不就该轮到他了吗？

猝不及防咔嗒的一下，房间的门被人从外面打开了，进来的人正是刚才还在外面和妈妈说话的鹤房汐恩。

豆原一成惊坐起来，疑惑地看向对方，“汐恩哥你……你们都说完了？”

鹤房不置可否地挑起半边眉毛，锁好门，坐到他旁边，豆原还在一脸紧张地看着他，在等他给出确切的答复。

他笑笑，揉了一揉这个人二话不说偷偷躺到他床上还睡乱了发型不自知的毛绒脑袋，说道：“现在才紧张吗？是不是晚了点啊臭小子。”

“我只是担心我等下会不会被你家里人赶出去。”豆原还有点委屈。

“放心吧，你的担心是多余的，真要赶那也是先赶我。她说她挺喜欢你的。”鹤房放下手，转而捏上对方本来带点婴儿肥的脸颊软肉。

感觉手感没以前好了，啧，该不会是又瘦了。

“真的吗？”豆原眨了眨眼睛，满脸的不敢相信，“你全部都说了？”

鹤房噗嗤地笑出来，一双眼弯成两条缝，“我没说啊，但不说她也知道的，我带你回来是什么个意思。你看，她都肯让你进门了，还说要留你一起吃饭呢，可不就是认同了你和我吗？”

闻言，豆原清亮的眸子里的光立即闪动了几下，激动得一把抱住身旁的人，堆在心里久久无法释怀的乌霾立刻一扫而光。

“谢谢…谢谢你汐恩……”豆原小声说着，眼眶里聚起雾气，藏在鹤房看不见的地方。

然而被鹤房听出豆原的声音里糅合了几丝若有若无的鼻音，不过在闷闷地隐忍着，自以为隐藏得很好，胸膛里微弱的颤意却将其暴露出来。

鹤房边抚摸上豆原的后背，边搂住靠近过来的他。

“这有什么好谢的。不过你可得想好了，吃完这顿饭，从这道门跨出去，从今以后的你，可能都会被我捆在身边再也走不了了。”他靠在他耳边，轻声说。

“我是不会走的，汐恩哥才是，以后都别想赶我走。”

感受到自己又被对方搂紧了几分，鹤房好笑的又拍拍豆原的背，一口答应下来。

“知道了，臭小鬼。”

三个人的中午饭简单解决了，直到下午将近黄昏时，鹤房的父亲下班回家。

他一回来，便看到家里莫名多出的两个人：一个是自己“离家出走”的儿子，竟然倚在自家沙发上看电视，而另一个面善的从没见过的男生还在帮着自己的妻子在厨房准备晚饭。

他本想当场发作的，下一秒跟忽然间想到什么似的，顿住了，硬生生又把沉下的脸色稳了回去，对他两个的礼貌性问候选择性耳聋，装作什么都没看见的样子。一上来就在父亲这里吃到了闭门羹，鹤房满不在意，豆原腼腆乖巧，反而是让母亲愁得两头犯难。

晚餐时分，四个人齐齐坐在一张桌子上。

豆原的对面是鹤房妈妈，鹤房和他爸爸面对面坐着。豆原能明显感觉到斜对面投过来的灼灼视线，其中带着半分审视半分隐忍，他开始陪笑得有些勉强不自然起来了。豆原胆战心惊地坐在鹤房的右手边，看到他甚至还能嬉皮笑脸的和他妈妈聊天，然后夸奖她的厨艺越发成熟长进了，丝毫不顾桌对面的父亲一筷未动的异常态度。

豆原只觉得尴尬得不行，不知自己还应该不应该继续厚着脸皮坐在这里，以免影响到鹤房父亲的食欲。

所以……这是不欢迎他的意思没错吧？

豆原微微低着头，用筷子戳着碗里的饭粒，总有种一切的努力又重新回到原点的感觉。

令人倍感意外的是，正在饭桌前分神的豆原马上被鹤房的父亲喊住，他主动向豆原问话，“你叫什么名字？”

听到中年男人的声音，豆原几乎是条件反射地抬起脸来看他。

“啊、伯父您好，我叫豆原。”他放下筷子，认真端坐好道。

鹤房和他母亲的对话也被迫戛然中止。

男人继续问他，“你多大了？”

“今年，有二十一了吧。”豆原老实回答。

“……你们俩在一起多久了？”一边说着，鹤房父亲探究的目光一边犹疑的在他和鹤房汐恩间转动。

这问题抛出来的时机明显太不合适，同一张饭桌上本就生硬的气氛立马变得更加僵硬完全凝滞住了，反倒是鹤房的妈妈最先反应过来，想要替两个孩子解围。

“老公啊，你看这……有什么问题要不我们等吃完再谈，好不好？别为难小豆汐恩他们了。她摇着他的手臂，故意放缓了声音软笑道。

鹤房同豆原对视一眼，同时捕捉到彼此眼里掩不住的慌乱。幸好鹤房比豆原有经验，他更快速的先镇静下来，接着伸出手去悄悄捉住桌下豆原放在膝上攥紧的手，抚慰般地盖在他的手背上，而后使其一点点放松开来，再沿着指缝伸进去十指交扣握住他的。

他长呼出一口气，也努力使自己的声音听起来平稳，毫无胆怯地直视进父亲严肃的眼神中，意图从中寻找出一丝丝有关宽容的松懈。

“我们在一起的时间还没多久，快一年吧也就，当初我执意要离开家的事跟一成一点关系也没有。本来，我是没有要回家来的打算的，要不是因为顾及到一成的想法，现在我们也不会坐在这里了。”

他诚恳而坚定的陈述语气中没有一丝动摇，似是早已把这些话忍在肚子里练习过成百上千遍的熟练。豆原很是惊讶，他仔细凝视着鹤房的侧脸，仿佛从没见过今天的鹤房汐恩。

他后知后觉的意识到，若论勇气，鹤房汐恩从来都是不逊色于任何人的。反观自己，一直说着想要成为能保护汐恩的可靠存在，现如今仍旧躲在由他撑起的保护伞下。以前保护自己的人是父母，现在保护自己的是鹤房。

如果总是这样的话，和从前的自己又有什么区别呢？

他还是毫无长进的那个他。

豆原抿紧双唇，被鹤房悄然握着的那只手开始止不住地发抖，惹来鹤房意外地侧目一瞥。

当面表态刚结束，桌子对面的夫妻俩就陷入了争议，双方显然都各执一词无法劝服对方。鹤房父亲的态度很明确，他依旧不希望鹤房坚持下去走这条路；而早已心软的鹤房母亲只想让儿子堂堂正正回家，哪怕带着另一个男人回来，只要能稳定下来就好。

尽管他们在来之前就早该预料到这些，并且为之做好一切准备，可如今的局面却是谁也无法预料和完全控制的。豆原的后悔来得太晚，他的本意，并不是想要给这个家带来争吵。

强行凑在一起进行的饭局最终不欢而散，这顿不尽人意的饭没能吃完，他们俩人也只能先行离去，最后还是由鹤房的妈妈追着送出来的。

原谅她实在太过思念儿子，无法再一次接受他决绝离家的结局——心碎而又无助的母亲，全天底下都一样。她心疼于儿子这些年吃的苦，也心疼于豆原年纪这么小就做出这个艰难选择的人生，她不想他们往后的日子都过得这么憋屈难受，不但没有亲人的支持，出去还要饱受非议承受别人异样的眼光。

她先是不舍地抱了抱自己的儿子，然后亲切地拉起豆原的双手柔声，她说：“和我们家汐恩在一起，你一定受了很多苦吧。”

豆原望进女人那双目光温柔的眼睛，觉得鹤房长这么好看估计是随了这位美人妈妈。岁月的痕迹化作了她眼尾细小的皱纹，却没有消磨掉她的美，时光堆积剩下的，还有作为一位母亲无限的包容和守望。

不知怎么的，他突然鼻头发酸有些想哭，内心深感不安，更对不起她。

“没有的事。汐恩哥对我很好，真的。”面对她，他只能愧疚地低下头去，想要掩饰眼角悄然泛起的泪意。

他想起自己的妈妈了。

“别担心，我会努力说服他爸爸的。以后只要你们想回来了，这个家随时都欢迎——”女人笑了笑，抬手揉了下豆原一成半垂的头顶，又抬眼看向一旁沉默不语的鹤房汐恩，“对了，还有我们家汐音也是。”

“行了，你回去吧妈妈。我们知道了，有空会常回来的。”鹤房叹了一口气，从钱包里抽出一张银行卡递给她，“还有这个，你拿着吧，是我新办的卡，来之前我特意存了点钱进去。以后的每个月我都会固定打钱过来的，密码是我生日六位数。”

最懂儿子的女人没拒绝他的好意，点头收下了。目送妈妈离开后，鹤房才带着豆原就近找到家旅馆暂时住下，只等明天临时改变计划提早返程。

洗完澡，身心俱疲的两个人躺在一张床上休息。

豆原怎么也睡不着，其实他今天心里憋了太多话想说。虽然不知道鹤房是不是也和自己一样，但又怕会吵醒假寐的鹤房。

他于是转过身来，悄无声息地盯着鹤房安静的睡颜。这个人的脸总是如这般漂亮到不像话，闭着眼不说话的时候褪去了周身惯有的冷淡漠视。白天对着别人摆出那一副冷硬臭脸拒人于千里之外，此时在床头小夜灯昏昏沉沉的光线下，脸部的轮廓顷刻间变得柔和下来，只剩下浅浅的呼吸节奏与垂下的睫毛阴影，卸下伪装就这么放松地蜷卧在他身旁，像只收起爪子的猫，乖顺得不像是被外人所熟知的那个鹤房汐恩。

这样的事，豆原一成做过无数次，就像这样静静躺在鹤房汐恩的身边，一边偷看着他的睡脸酝酿睡意，一边感受着身侧人传来的体温安定心神。

能有人陪在身边一起入睡，已经是再幸福不过的事了。

豆原对他们的这段关系很容易能感到满足，更知足于能陪伴鹤房这一件事，唯有这件事，他从始至终都没有感觉到厌烦，就像他热爱跳舞一样，就这么成为生命中的一个习惯吧，没什么不好的。

“……睡不着吗？”鹤房闭着眼睛问了句。

豆原嗯了嗯，没多说什么。

鹤房翻了个身，睁开眼看他，“有心事？”

豆原没说有，也没说没有。

又是这个态度，鹤房再熟悉不过。不用问都知道，这小子，肯定打算一个人解决所有不跟他说了吧。

他往前挪动身体靠近他一些，懒懒地伸出手贴上豆原的脖子，“我跟你说过的吧，事上的很多事没有我们想象得那么简单。今天的事，没有人会怪你，你已经很勇敢了。”

豆原依旧不肯说话，鹤房张开手指，指腹轻轻地贴着他脖颈后的皮肤摩挲，继续说道，“所以别对自己苛求过头了，偶尔也依靠下身边的人，多问问他们，多听听外界的声音吧。你今后要不要出国也好，想不想向你家里人坦白也罢……只要你说了不愿意，我都不会强迫你去做不愿意做的事。”

说到这里，鹤房顿了顿，手指的动作跟着停住，“我说这些，也只是想让你知道，无论你做什么决定，我都会支持你的。”

鹤房略带了些凉意的手停留在豆原的颈侧，任由豆原温热的肌肤为自己带来暖融融的温度，能触摸到的真实脉搏在手心里一下一下地跳动。

听完鹤房的剖白，豆原垂眸，默不作声地用自己的手覆盖上鹤房的，他沉默了很久。

终于，他掀起半垂的眼帘。

“我会去做的。不管是跟老师出国参加比赛的事，还是下一步向家人坦白性向的事。”

然后认认真真对上鹤房的脸，注视进他清晰可见的瞳仁中。

“汐恩能等着我吗？等我真正成长起来，真正有能力守护你的那一天。”

圆黑的瞳孔直直地锁定着他，里面倒映出的，正是鹤房汐恩的脸。

鹤房见识过豆原的执着，体会过有可能要彻底失去豆原的慌乱。还不赖，至少他还愿意留在他身边，他也认清了自己想要的是什么，一遍遍确证过豆原坚持如初的答案。

他这是在告诉他，如若自己此时此刻不答应，那还有机会松手走开；相反的，如果他答应了，那么从此以后他都不会再给自己机会走掉了。

究竟想不想走呢，鹤房思考了这个问题很久。

他的回答，是一个移过头去正正印到豆原唇上的浅吻，不偏不倚，既得到了属于双唇相接的温软触感，又嗅到了他身上的清新气息。满足感、安心感、舒适感，这身体、这名字、这个人，全都是当下独有的眷恋。

他找不到第二个。

鹤房想，他也行从很早以前，就注定走不了了，他舍不得。

没有深入的简单一吻结束，鹤房抵着豆原的额头磨蹭，低笑了起来。

“傻瓜。”

**【TBC】**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然尺度不大，但还是请听话的未成年宝宝不要看

鹤房最近貌似在躲着自己，不管是在店里还是在家，都一副神神秘秘的样子。

豆原忽然之间意识到这点，距他们在一起的一周年纪念日没多久了。

他有点小沮丧，因为鹤房甚至在床上也对他爱搭不理的，不仅每次找各种借口搪塞逃避过去，还像是完全丧失了兴趣，本来已经做到一半，也不愿意配合豆原继续进行下去。

这是到了倦怠期吗？

豆原不太清楚，但看在汐恩反复说自己很累的份上，总归是不好再强迫他，只好一个人郁闷地缩进浴室自己草草解决了事。

可怜他明明有同居男友，却无人愿意帮他解决生理需求。他憋了很久，年轻气盛的，算下来快半个月没和鹤房做过了。

他起先是下意识觉得，这个样子的鹤房汐恩似乎不太正常。按照鹤房以前的个性，一个星期他们不来上个三两发他工作时都会烦躁不已，而这次，他竟然能足足忍上两个星期之久完全不碰他。

豆原不禁有些难过，这离他的生日，也就刚过去不久吧。

难道这么快就对他……感到厌倦了？

这天豆原坐在练舞室的地板上收拾他的包，拉起拉链时，正好看见挂在包上的豆柴挂件，心情更是郁闷，脑子里乱糟糟的，回忆起一堆事。

那是他们上一次出去约会时，汐恩给他从娃娃机里抓到的礼物；作为回礼，笨手笨脚的豆原费了好大劲，才抓到一只小外星人挂件送给鹤房。

估计人鹤房汐恩早就忘了这回事了吧，只有他豆原一成还将这小玩意儿视若珍宝每天挂着到处跑。

拇指和食指用力捏了一捏豆太郎圆乎乎的脸，然后用虎口卡着它约等于没有的脖子掐紧，豆原自己对着无辜的豆太郎嘟囔了一句，“你能不能告诉我，汐恩哥是不是开始讨厌我了啊？”

“送给他的外星人就没见他挂起来过，那可是你的好伙伴，你们见过面的，估计也被他一起讨厌啦。”

舞室里的其他人早已走光了，只剩下豆原一个人自言自语。留下来刚结束完独自加练的时间，他靠着墙壁休息了一会儿，干净明亮的大落地镜映出他盘腿坐着的身影，窗外能窥见默不作声爬上墙的绿荫树藤，从外边透射进来的白光里隐约能看到热意混着细尘浮动。又是一年熟悉的夏日，炎热伴着蝉鸣嗡嗡入脑，变得又湿又黏的手心，快要进入梅雨季节了。豆原恍惚记起去年的这个时间，第一次见到鹤房的场面。

那天也是今日这般的大晴天。

侧首看了眼镜子里的自己，一个冬天蓄得半长的刘海又被他剃回了与原先一般无二的短发发型，一样的黑T恤，一样的橙裤子，不一样的，大概只有现在养白了不少的肤色，以及好不容易赶上鹤房，终于与他齐平的身高——刚好是他想要达到的高度。

今天他是故意要这么穿的，没几天，他就得配合老师带领他们几个人正式走了。这些天里他陆陆续续整理好行李，鹤房待他却仍是那副不咸不淡的样子，丝毫没有表现出舍不得他的迹象。

说不慌乱肯定是假的，他可不想在走之前没处理好这事，再等他回来，鹤房早找了新的“床伴”顺势把他从公寓里踹走。

他不会允许这样的事情发生的。

收拾好物品，他挎上背包锁好门出发去纹身店，想直接找鹤房当面谈谈，这疙瘩不明明白白地解开一天，多一天他都等不了，他已经没有时间了。

20多分钟的脚程，赶到店里他热得浑身起了汗，忙不迭地跑进来想要蹭个空调吹吹，降降体感温度。

这时间段应该多得是下班的人，一般都会有提前预约确认好的客人上门来，可是却一反常态的没什么人在，外面的空调还开着，里面的休息室和操作间也很安静，出了奇的诡异，一点动静都没。

豆原放下包，狐疑地喊了声鹤房，见没人应，才大着胆子掀帘子进去找人。

结果豆原一成一进来，便看到鹤房汐恩自己坐在纹身工作台上，裸着上半身背对他，背后依旧是那一片刻画得栩栩如生的鹤样纹身，爬在肌理上肆无忌惮地敞露着。

心里漏跳一拍，豆原瞪大眼睛，脸倏地红了。

他对鹤房身上的纹身向来没有什么抵抗力，因而在对方长期惯出来的隐形癖好下，潜移默化形成了喜欢看着鹤房的后背做的习惯，恰好也是两个人用得最多的体位。

鹤房冷不丁转头看向身后，见到来的人是豆原，又佯作镇定回过头去找他的花衬衫套上。他一边扣上纽子一边抬头走近过来，半是窘迫的发出疑惑，“怎么要来也不提前打电话说一声的？要是我今天刚好不在，你岂不是要白跑一趟。”

“我打过电话的，是你没接。”豆原回神，放下刚刚拿来捂脸的手，正色道。

鹤房的尴尬持续了一秒，快速道歉说没听到。

豆原一成皱起眉来，喊住打算走出去的鹤房汐恩，“汐恩哥——”

“嗯嗯？”鹤房愣愣地回过头来。

豆原趁机抓住鹤房的手不让他逃开，并且畅言直道，“你最近真的没有什么事在瞒着我么？”

鹤房的回答几乎是脱口而出，“没有啊！”

反应太快了，反而越发显得可疑，而且他向来是藏不住情绪的人……

豆原直视着鹤房凭空干眨了两下眼睛的脸庞，好不容易又长高点的个头为他举手投足间添了些气势，已然足够与对方平行而视谈话。那些想说的话提到嘴边，他显然顿了一顿，然后仔细瞧着面前的人，仿佛想要通过这样的方式看穿鹤房企图藏起来的真实面貌。

思忖片刻，他出声问：“汐恩…已经厌倦我了吗？是我哪里不够好，还是你开始后悔了？”

说到最后，攥着鹤房的手蓦然收紧力道，骨节泛白，手指微颤，一如他此时纠结难平的复杂心情。

不抓紧，他怕鹤房汐恩溜走；抓得太紧，他又怕鹤房会走得更远。

恋爱总是要面临着无止境的相互试探与各种没来由的误会，大大小小地积攒在两个人共同生活的处处细节当中，看似不痛不痒，或只等着某一天，借寻某一个爆发口一股脑地宣泄出来，伤害自己的同时也在伤害对方。虽然争吵可以避免，但是没有心意相通前提下的无效沟通，一个谎言套着另一个谎言，也许才是每一段脆弱关系中最为可怕的地方。

他太没安全感了，如果鹤房打算一直要这样子下去，他也没法真正地安定下心来去参加大赛。

鹤房一下愣在原地，不可思议地看着豆原急道，“你在胡说什么啊！我什么时候说过我后悔了！”

他一把甩开再反握住他的手。

但很快的，他就反应了过来。

“啊…！”鹤房急忙踩住脑子里的急刹车，半张的嘴里支吾出几个音节，瞬间回想起这半个月以来的诸多细节，还有豆原那明显低落了许多十分反常的情绪。

“汐恩哥如果不满意我了，想离开了，那最好早点说……我怕的是等我回来了，你的身边有了别人陪你……”豆原别过脸去，声音也跟着越变越小。

鹤房无奈笑笑，握紧豆原的手掌阻止他继续胡思乱想，“停，不是的！真不是你想的那样啊！”

“那你为什么不理我？”豆原不甘心地追问。

鹤房立即想到豆原说的“不理他”是什么意思，红了耳尖，默默捏了捏自己发烫的耳垂，左右权衡无果，最终放弃挣扎。他放下手，索性当着豆原的面解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，拉开领口让白皙的胸膛顿时袒露出来。

他定睛一看，第一眼便发现了鹤房胸口上多出的一道痕迹。

——是新的纹身，一串花体字母。

毫不费力地拼出上面的几个字，赫然是他的名字“ISSEI”。

豆原震惊得说不出话来，呆呆地看着刻在他左胸处新纹身。

“我这些天躲你，确实是有原因的。至于是为什么，想必你看见都能明白了吧？” 鹤房和声说着，随后将手搭到豆原的两肩上，表情认真地坦白，“对不起！总之，都是我的错，本来想着等过几天痂褪干净了，效果也会更好看点，到时再给你个惊喜的。没想到反而产生了误会，还令你独自难过这么久。”

不出鹤房交待所言，豆原再仔细打量那道纹身，果然见到刻字周围的皮肤隐约还有红肿未消的迹象，墨线倒是好好的落入了表皮，只是简单的几个字，却有如标志深深印在心口上，将将靠近心脏的位置。这举动的含义再明显不过，应当没有人会比豆原更懂。

鹤房的纹身一直是独一无二的，无论是赐予别人的，还是留给他自己的。

一模一样的纹身只会有一个，喜欢的人也是。于他，于自己，都是这样。

他既然愿意将豆原的名字纹在胸口，也就说明了，他是愿意一直留在他身边的。图案一旦上身，也就意味着，今后注定会成为难以消退的疤痕，如果非要加个年限，他希望能是永远。

豆原的眼尾微微泛红，难以抑制心中的狂喜激动复加更迭，千言万语抵不过此时闭眼送去的缠绵一吻。

他紧紧抓住鹤房放在他肩上的手，牵引着它们慢慢变成拱形回搂他的脖子，而后移下自己的手臂抱着鹤房的腰向前走动几步，直接把他抵到墙上退无可退，不得已的面对面接受豆原主动的深吻。

鹤房对他的纵容表现在方方面面，一次次的纵情放任使得豆原越来越大胆，渐渐的，被牵着鼻子走的人反倒成了他自己。享乐主义不会有错，起码甘愿陪他共同沉溺其中的人，除却自己，还有对方。

如狂风暴雨般骤袭而来的吮吻越来越急切，两人的身体贴得严丝合缝，胸膛起伏着，鼻息也愈显粗重凌乱。小小的工作间里，气温骤然上升，已然不适合两个成年男子继续停留下去。

足足忍耐了半个月，他们对彼此只能反应出最真实的渴求。都是成年人，交往又这么久，对彼此是什么想法自然再心知肚明不过，只是谁都不愿意停下擦枪走火的动作罢了。

空间太小，手脚都施展不开，鹤房不得已及时清醒过来，喘息着咬住豆原的唇瓣叫他先冷静一下，然而豆原的手早在刚才的一番纠缠中探进鹤房衣服的下摆，并且贴在他的小腹上偷偷抚摸了好久，要是鹤房这时不出来阻止他，估计他下一步就要自然而然地伸入鹤房裤子里了。

鹤房背靠着墙壁平复呼吸，第一感觉是，他的吻技什么时候变这么好了？

他小声说：“去外面吧……你关店门了没？”

“还没关，我这就去。”豆原心满意足的在他唇间啄了一下，笑了起来。

等到确保到处都不会再有人误入，打扰到他俩时，他们又转移阵地到了工作间外的接待厅里。鹤房自觉剥去了自己的衬衫，随手扔在另一边的单人沙发上，然后是豆原的T恤。

平日里在床上再怎么荒唐，他们也没在外面做过这种事，更何况，这还是在鹤房自己开的纹身店里，这么大胆的场合，要是一不小心传出去点什么风声，有够他们两个网红人士在论坛上曝光个三天三夜的。

两连坐的沙发无法完全容纳两个将近一米八的男人挤在一起，于是他们只能以基础的上下姿势交叠在一起，鹤房的半条腿都还吊在外面，勉勉强强可以满足他们目前急需解决欲望的地点要求。

换做是一年前的豆原一成，根本不敢相信一年后的自己，竟然能成功追求到鹤房汐恩，现在还准备在他们当时见面坐过的沙发里大干一场。

久违的兴头来了，兴奋在所难免，鹤房也不想就此阻止他进行下去。逐渐习惯了做下位这么久，好在豆原每次都能体谅他，尽力给他最舒服的体验，照顾到他的感受，鹤房自然乐得清闲愿意躺平配合豆原瞎折腾他。

谁知豆原会在这关头突然来上一句，他唔了一声，故意说道：“汐恩哥好像长胖了一点？”

一口气哽死在喉咙里，鹤房差点一脚朝他的脸蹬过去。

“你找死？”鹤房没好气地说。

豆原嘿嘿笑，“我觉得挺好的。以前的你太瘦了，骨头还很硌人。现在抱起来，倒是有肉感多了，软软的很舒服。”

闻言，鹤房不服气地瞪了他几眼，本想坐起身来给豆原点颜色看看，结果被上方豆原的双手按住肩膀，接着伏低了身子凑到他耳畔，压低声音道：“……特别是从后面来的时候。”

那团堵在喉头里的火气奇异般地消失，取而代之的，是自下腹焚烧而起的欲火。

豆原没给他缓冲的机会，粗鲁地扯下鹤房的裤链，随即低下头自顾自含住他半软的欲望舔舐撸动起来。

大门被锁闭，空间里的气息慢慢地流通不畅，鹤房感觉到了，想去够放在桌上的遥控器控制空调风吹得更大一些，被不满的豆原一把拽回来。

“你干嘛！我开空调！”鹤房不明所以的大声抱怨。

“我来吧。”豆原哑声轻道。

他半坐起来毫不费力地拿到了遥控器，然后室内的温度很快跟着降了几度，空气中的闷热感忽地减少几分，环绕周身的火热却仍在继续。

鹤房的性器充分被他玩弄到湿漉漉的整根挺立，可这还远远不够，他靠在沙发垫上半弓着腰，任由舒爽的快感不停从两腿间的源头传来，那中间夹着正为他埋头努力做着深喉吞吐的豆原，湿滑细腻的口腔一一包裹住他极尽敏感之处，紧致的温软忽轻忽重的包裹，随随便便就能带他攀上极乐一波接着一波，像坐着过山车。

而豆原无法吞咽下的口水，并着小孔里流出的前列腺液一起沾湿柱身，随后一点一点溢下透明的水渍彻底浇湿根部。豆原轻轻帮他揉搓着底下寂寞的囊袋，舌头灵活地舔过茎身上勃勃跳动的青筋，不放过任何一处敏感点，极力取悦着鹤房。

“你有套吗？”鹤房微眯起眼喘出声音，嗓音沙哑地问道。

豆原松开含紧鹤房肿胀顶端的嘴，顺便舔掉重新沁出的粘液，“我带了，在包里。”

“？”鹤房呛了一口，不敢置信地说，“我就这么随口一问，你还真随身带着这东西啊！老实交代，你该不会最近练舞都在走神吧？”

豆原拿了东西转身回来，不好意思地挠挠头回答，“绝对没有走神，这点你放心。是之前买的，一直放在里面没机会拆开用过。”

鹤房沉默了。

这莫名涌上的愧疚是怎么一回事。所以是自己之前忽略他导致的？

“行……那你快点好吧，赶紧弄完回家再说别的。”

鹤房的身体泄气地放松下来，调整了姿势贴合上豆原。豆原作势亲了亲他的鼻尖，扯去多余的衣物，戴好套扶着硬热一次次蹭磨着意图挤进鹤房的后庭。因为后方痛麻难耐，他不由地拧起眉毛，手指扣进沙发柔软的坐垫，被豆原抬起翘高的腿也在抖个不停。

最后的浅入浅出结束，入口蹭满乳胶套上自带的润滑，后穴渐渐习惯了外来物的入侵，有些松动的迹象。于是豆原一鼓作气捅入进去，彻底没入其中换来鹤房战栗的低吼。

他刻意放慢了节奏，整根进入再整根拔出，反反复复使其彻底适应，才挺直腰身开始大开大合的抽送。然而他们都不满足于此，鹤房迫切地需要豆原给他更多的身体接触，想要他来安慰自己禁欲半月以来的饥渴症状，咬着自己的手指并不能减缓多少内心的躁动和对恋人的渴求。

他想吻他。

豆原当然也是同样。

趁着渐而稳定下来的空当，他极其体贴地送上自己前身靠近了他，鹤房立马迫不及待地勾住他的脖子，仰着头与他吻做一团。在热烫的皮肤上烙下短暂的痕迹，鹤房的身体被豆原顶得前后晃动，一条腿缠在他肩上，另一条却孤苦无依无力地踩在地上。

唯有抱紧点什么，才能让自己稍微宽慰下来。眼下看来看去，能抱的也仅有豆原了。后穴里是满满涨足的幸福感，唇舌间是他交换渡来的甜蜜。

天知道他们有多想念对方的这具身体，此时此刻更是恨不得抱得再用力一些，贴得再紧密一些，吻得再忘情一些，忘却在即的分离，只剩全身心感受对方的专注。

鹤房还从未有过这般奇怪的感觉，甚至只在豆原这里体会过的。他以前分别和很多不同的人上过床，酒吧相见，一拍即合，即使他们大多都是他为了暂时纾解生理需求所做下的一夜情选择，也无解于他对他现在如同永远嫌做不够的生理应激状态。

要论技巧，豆原虽有天赋学起来快，但还远不如他遇见过的各式床事老手们。

并不是没见识过挑逗高超、情话满分的床伴，只是到了最终，他们无一例外都成为了上床即分手的公式化敷衍对象。很少有能吸引他想要在一起，且一直吸引下去保持稳定关系的人出现过。

很腻味的人，没什么继续相处的价值，那不如一脚踢走。

唯独对这个人有不一样的感觉，鹤房享受和豆原在一起。

心甘情愿的沉沦，以自身反复确认第二人的存在，已分不清到底是天然的占有欲在作祟，亦或是在陌生地点寻欢的刺激感影响。是他按下了一键开关，自然得硬着头皮全部承受起来。

照理来说，幼稚的雏鸟情结不该轮到他鹤房汐恩，最多也就是短暂的新鲜感。在退去最初的爱情躯壳后，相处便会充斥着事无巨细的碰撞，这也是鹤房极其排斥长期恋爱关系的借口之一。没有人能抵得过时间的考验，哪怕是对起初的豆原一成，鹤房都是怀着一样的看法。

喜欢了就在一起，不喜欢了就踹走。

感情在他这不分对错，只有喜欢和不喜欢。

就像鹤房曾经也以为，他们必然不可能长久下去，并未对此抱以太大的信心。

一年的时间，说长不长，说短不短，却足以习惯上很多事，习惯上生活里多出另一个人。他习惯了豆原的照顾，习惯了豆原的热情，习惯了豆原的注视……他知道的，豆原崇拜他，没想到的是，这份诚挚的感情后面居然会愈演愈烈，到如今，成为了豆原口中深爱着他的理由。

该不该擅自利用豆原的崇拜把他绑在自己身边？

鹤房对自己这个扭曲之下诞生的念头审时度势了很久，始终都没有做下决意。好在那个听话的豆原后来自己萌生了新的想法，他想要试着掌握主动权，打破他们之间看似固定不变的模式。

既然豆原愿意率先走出第一步做出改变，那么鹤房不可能还保持着一成不变的等待。

对于豆原的选择，鹤房乐见其成。

为了这个表决，他准备了很久——他给自己纹上了新的纹身。

抓挠着靠在肩头上搔痒的头发，豆原不安分的嘴在啃他的锁骨，鹤房亦在他耳边逸出压抑过后的浅浅呻吟，汗液滴落在浅色沙发套上晕出水痕。鹤房嘱咐过豆原，叫他不要弄脏沙发，豆原便只能将浓精全数留在鹤房体内，幸好有胶套隔着可以免去事后麻烦的清洁流程。

豆原闷哼着刚射完没多久，被夹在两人之间摩擦到发紫的可怜硬物也发着抖想要发泄了，他拔出自己的分身，顺手堵住那个出口，又听见鹤房委屈地哼了哼，腿根抽搐憋得难受不已，豆原会意挑眉，干脆好心的用嘴帮他接住了。

游走于神经末梢的快感缓缓消去，鹤房想推开依然趴在自己身上不肯走的人，他压得他喘不过气，豆原却不配合他。

“起来…！”鹤房的体力还没得到恢复，喊出来的声音也软绵绵的没什么威慑力。

“不起！”豆原固执得不答应他，兀自抿着嘴唇亲吻鹤房胸口的字。

鹤房实在懒得反抗，只好由着豆原去了。闭上眼睛，一样能感受到豆原轻吻他时的小心翼翼，或者说是因此而放大了数倍的新奇感官，每一下都是过电一般的酥麻，呈至每一个毛孔最真实的触感。他很认真，好似隔着皮肤在吻的，不是那个单纯的纹身，而是鹤房那颗在胸腔里跳动着的心脏。

“汐恩也帮我纹身吧，在和你一样的地方。”

**【TBC】**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快完了，真的快完了


End file.
